GAME OF THRONES: THE LEGEND OF GREY WORM
by jman007
Summary: Born into slavery Grey Worm is destined to be raised as an Unsullied soldier with no chance at a real life or fatherhood but a card game of Harpy's Grace changes his destiny. He becomes like a son to his new master but jealousy from his master's son leads Grey Worm into the great Arena of Mereen. Will he fall to whims of the crowd or rise and become legend please read and review
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

THE LEGEND OF GREY WORM

Chapters

1\. A Game of Chance

2\. A Slave's Life

3\. Like a Father

4\. Life and Death

5\. Gizelle

6\. Sickness

7\. I Am Master Now

8\. Terrible Things

Part 1. Gladiators

Part 2. Kill Them

9\. Sold

10\. I Swear

11\. Champion

Part 1. Train Me

Part 2. All Men Die

12\. Arena Legends

13\. The Dragon

14\. Missandei

Part 1. Stud

Part 2. Love

15\. A Friend's Blood

16\. Broken

17\. Kill the Masters

18\. In the Name of Love

19\. Daenarys Targaryen

20\. Freedom March

21\. The Masters

Part1. Council

Part 2. General Ahxeel

22\. Khal Jhaqo and Grey Worm

23\. Face to Face

24\. Slave Rising

25\. Go West

26\. War in the North

27\. The Night King

28\. The Southern Campaigns

29\. Queen of the East and West

30\. House Grey

Chapter 1. A Game of Chance

Essos – Astapor

The Free Cities of Essos were originally founded by the Volyrian Empire before the doom. After the Doom of Volyria the cities became independent, maintaining its slave trade. Most of the free cities shared the same slave laws but little else. If one could not pay his or her taxes they were reduced to a state of slavery. Failure to pay debts was also a reason to be made a slave. Then there were those who were unfortunate to be born into slavery. Among the free cities slavery is the backbone of wealth for the nobles. There were pleasure slaves, servers, workers, and fighter slaves. House slaves were given normal names like Mary or Kyle; while workers fighters or breeders were given demeaning names like Steps, Rat, or Gypsy. Slaves were not allowed to refer to themselves by saying I or me, they had to speak in the third person. Few slaves had the right to earn their freedom, fighting slaves for one could earn their freedom.

Astapor, also known as the Red City, is the southernmost of the three great city-states of Slaver's Bay. A noted stopping point for ships bound from Qarth to the Free Cities and Westeros, Astapor is home of the infamous Unsullied, eunuch slave-soldiers considered by many to be the finest infantry troops in the World. Astapor's sigil, like that of the other cities of Slaver's Bay, is that of the harpy, the ancient symbol of the Ghiscari Empire, of which Astapor was once part.

Kralyn mo Nakloz had died and his only son Kraznys mo Nakloz inherited his estate and vast fortune. He was now master slave trainer of the Unsullied troops. Kraznys was one of the best. It was his fortieth name day as well and he decided to throw a feast and invite nobles from all over Essos. The food and wine flowed freely in his marble mansion. Pleasure slaves both male and female stood at attention ready to fulfill any desire of his guests. Some were naked others wore elaborate costumes all ready to please the desires of their master's guests.

Kraznys stands with several of his friends talking when his personal slave walked up, "My Lord! Magister Mopatis is here."

He looks to the main entrance as Mopatis enters with well dressed balled man. "Magister Ilyrio Mopatis welcome to my home…" They hug and then Kraznys looks at the bald man.

"My longtime friend Master of Whispers Lord Varys…"

They shake hands, "Lord Varys your reputation precedes you…"

"Thank you…"

They start walking, "Tell me what news of the west…"

"War! Prince Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark of Winterfel. His mad father killed Brandon and Rickard Stark…The Starks, Arryns, and Tullys have all sided with Robert Baratheon…Robert Baratheon is now King…" Varys looks at Mopatis, "I came to reopen trade with the free cities…"

Kraznys could tell he was hiding something but what, "Are all the Targaryens dead?"

"A few survived…"

"I would like more details…Perhaps over a game of Harpy's Grace…"

"Sorry I don't play…" Varys replies.

Kraznys' feast lasts the entire week. His guests are allowed to sleep at his mansion. Kraznys himself partakes of several pleasure slaves. On the fifth day of revelries he convinces several nobles to play a private high stakes game of Harpy's grace. There are 84 cards, the Harpy and her legion, legion cards number from one to ten. There are six Harpy face cards and the same number Dragon, King, Queen, Knight cards and four assassin cards. The best hand to have is a Harpy's rule hand and that would be five Harpies and one Dragon. The next best hand is Harpy, Dragon, King, Queen, Knight, ten nine, commonly referred to as royal house. Then a Dragon's array would be a Dragon, King, Queen, Knight, ten, nine, eight. Assassin cards can be used remove any two cards from another's hand. Each player is given seven cards by the dealer, dealer starts the bidding. The seventh card his placed face down, this card is a hold out card. The seventh card can only be used if the card is challenged and the bet doubled. If the card is challenged it must follow suit such as Knight, ten, nine, eight, seven, six… and the hold card must be a five. If is not the player looses the hand. Each round bets are added to the pot and cards may be discarded in exchange for new cards from the deck.

The cards were dealt and Kraznys receives a Knight, six, one, three, eight, Dragon, and a seven. Not a good hand, but three of his number cards are of the Harpy's legion two more of the same legion and he can combine the cards and claim a Harpy card. He places the Knight face down and discards the seven and three. When he receives two more cards Kraznys smiles on the inside as the five is of the Harpy legion. The other card is a three, he places a bet of 1,200 gold harpies. He manages to make his Harpy and is on the way to creating a royal house, but Count Heim Nezarro uses an assassin card to take his Harpy. Kraznys loses the first two hands, the first pot was 9,800 the second 18,000. the game lasts for several hours.

"I challenge your hold card!" Heim says to Kraznys.

Kraznys sneers as he had been bluffing but he has a good hand a Harpy's rule. His hold card is a six, Hold cards cannot be exchanged. As the game progressed, Kraznys had built up a Harpy's rule hand. Now he was about to lose the pot. He placed the last of his coin into the pile. "That won't be enough!" Myzant declares who is the dealer.

"Dam! Oh I know one of my slaves has just given birth…I will place the baby up as the balance of the wager…" Kraznys looks at his clerk, "Bring my ledger!"

"That would have to be one hell of a baby…" A Master named Yemen says.

"It is from my breeding stock for the Unsullied…The bitch has given me many healthy warriors…" Just then the clerk returns with the ledger, "Ah Grey Worm is his name…" Kraznys removes the document from the ledger…and places it in the pile. Then he reluctantly shows his hold card.

"How did you know?" Myzant asks looking at Heim.

"I am a warrior I know fear when I see it…"

Kraznys shakes his head, "Ha!" He takes a drink, then he removes the ownership document from the pile of money and signs it over to Heim as the new owner. "So when do you wish to collect your property?"

Heim Nezarro

Heim Nazarro was a very wealthy man from Bhoras on slaver's bay not far from Mereen. Heim was fathered by a man of Bhoras, but his mother was a Bravoosi warrior who taught him that slavery was wrong among other things. Heim loved to play Harpy's Grace. When Kraznys offered up the new born baby he flinched inside. He owned slaves but didn't treat them as other masters did. "Um the mother…"

"What of her?" Kraznys asked in a manner that said he didn't care.

"If she is still nursing…" he said hinting.

"I am not parting with my best breeding bitch…I'll tell you what I will send her with you until the baby is finished nursing then return her to me…"

Heim was not pleased but he agreed and left with his entourage two days later, plus the woman whose name ironically was Heifer and an Unsullied guard who was to watch over Heifer and protect her. The trip to Bhosar took about a month with no incidents. Nazarro's mansion sat on a hill overlooking the city of Bhosar. Heim was greeted by the house slaves and his three year old son Azheme. He coldly greeted his son then he kissed Mandely his favorite slave and lover.

"Welcome home!"

"It's good to be home…" He waved Heifer forward, "This is Heifer…I won her son in a card game…"

"This one is happy to meet you…" Heifer said speaking up.

"Mandy have Ida prepare a room for Heifer…she will be here until her son finishes nursing."

Mandely ran the house for Heim and was well educated. In fact all the slaves living in his home could read and write. In private they could use words like I and me. When company came they were instructed to speak in the third person. Heifer stayed with the family for the next three months then she left. Her son was placed under Mandely's care. Before she left Nezarro comforted Heifer assuring her that her son would have a good life.

"So what is to be done with Grey Worm?" She asks as Heim climbs into bed.

He sighs, "Make him a stable boy…" Heim declares as he fondles her breasts and kisses her neck. They make love and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A Slave's Life

Most slaves lived miserable lives treated as nothing by their cruel masters. There were some slaves who were treated with respect and dignity. Such as the slaves of the Nezarro house hold. Hardly anyone was ever beaten unless they offended a guest and that person wished to witness the punishment. Heim Nezarro did not keep any pleasure slaves. This was a great disappointment to Heim's friends when they visited. The majority of Heim's wealth came from training soldiers in combat. He was famous for training the ninth and third legions. A few times Heim even went to Astapor to train Unsullied. A few times he was hired for private lessons to high born nobles.

Heim married at the age of 47, but his wife died in child birth. He retired six months after she passed. "Your son wants to spend the weekend with Master Langhez's son…" Mandely said –(Man-dah-lay)

"Sure let him go…" Heim responds in an uncaring manner.

Mandely grabs his arm and they stop walking, "You know it is not his fault…"

Heim shakes his head, "How is Grey Worm doing…" He asks changing the conversation.

"Grey Worm is a surprisingly happy bright baby…Intelligent, quick reflexes…Thank the gods you won him in a card game…you know what they do to children chosen as Unsullied…"

Grey Worm

Grey Worm was everything Mandely said about him. Grey Worm was a happy baby with a smile for everyone who held him. Once Heim walked in on Mandely singing Grey Worm to sleep and he took the boy from her and laid him in the bed pretending he was his son and Mandely his wife. As Grey Worm grew older his lessons in reading and writing began. Grey Worm studied under Mandely, if she wasn't busy. Other times he studied under other slaves.

"Manie who is my mother?" Grey is now five years old.

She sighs as they are in the study practicing letters, "Your mother is a slave…She lives Astapor…She is a…" He looks at her expectantly. "Well when you are older I will tell you…"

"Does she hate me?" He asked innocently.

Manie as Grey Worm liked to call her places her hand on his, "Do you remember what I told you about slaves?" He shakes his head in the affirmative. "Well Master Nezarro won you in card game a blessing from the gods if you ask me…"

"Why?"

"I will tell you when you are older…"

"You always say that…" He replies just then Azheme enters the study.

"You promised me we would go riding…"

"Yes after your morning lessons did you report to your tutor…" he looked away ashamed, "Come sit you can study with Grey Worm…"

"I'm not sitting with that slave!"

"I am a slave as well…and you wish to go riding with me…"

"You are different…You are like a mother to me…When I am master of this house things will change drastically…" The eight year old said, "No more reading and writing for slaves…"

"I will go Manie you can tutor the young master…"

"At least someone knows their place…" Azheme says as Grey Worm gets up and leaves the study.

Grey Worm goes to the stables to report to Israd the Horse Master. Israd is a free man in the employ of Heim and he is like a father to Grey Worm. Grey Worm is the best apprentice he has and is a great young groomsman. "You are here early…" Grey Worm explains to him about Azheme. "Word of advice about that spoiled brat…Stay out of his way…"

The days became weeks the weeks turned into months and the months years. Grey Worm has a lot of friends in the Nevarro house, but he is closer to Gizelle than anyone else. Gizelle is a house slave a year younger than Grey Worm. In their spare time the two like to play hide and seek. The two share secrets and make each other laugh a growing relationship.

Grey Worm is in the stables brushing his master's horse. "Hey slave!" Grey Worm turns to find Azheme and his two friends entering the stables. "Saddle us some horses."

"Yes master…" He quickly replies. As Grey rushes past one of the boys he trips him.

"Clumsy fool…"

"That's enough!" Israd yells. "Grey Worm go and find Mandely and see if she needs any help…"

"Finish saddling our horses fool…" Azheme commands, but Israd grabs Grey and encourages him to leave.

"I will saddle your horses…"

"How dare you!"

"Listen here boy I am not a slave I am a paid hand of House Nevarro…and as long as I am here I will not allow you to treat my stable hands as such…"

"One day I will be master of this house…"

"That is a longtime away thank the gods…"

"Hopefully you will still be alive so I can fire you…"

Grey Worm helped to prepare dinner in the kitchen and as time passes he heeds Israd's advice and avoids Azheme as much as possible. On his ninth name day Mandely prepares a special meal for Grey Worm and Israd takes him on a moonlight ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Like A Father

Grey Worm is nine years of age he had completed his studies and chores early and went to help Gizelle finish her chores. Then the two friends decided to play hide and seek. Grey Worm found Gizelle after an hour then it was his turn to hide. As he ran through the west wing of the manor Grey Worm found an open door. When he entered he gasped, because the room is filled with swords of all kinds; broad swords, dual, short, double blades. There were also crossbows and bows of all types. There is also quarter staffs, spiked balls and chain, daggers, axes, and clubs.

Grey spots an elaborate twin swords on a stand in the center of the room. He reverently walks up to the swords and reaches out for the one on the lower rack when a voice calls out from behind. "What are you doing in here?"

Grey Worm turns to find Azheme behind him. "I…"

"I! You are a slave Worm! You do not address me as such…"

"This one was…"

Azheme interrupts him, "That is better…and don't finish that sentence…I know what you were doing…Stealing!"

"Why are you so mean? Your father…" Azheme walks up to Grey and slaps him drawing blood. Grey slowly turns his head towards him and shoves Azheme to the ground.

"You filthy little shit…"

When Azheme gets to his feet he grabs a dagger off a rack and attacks Grey Worm. Grey Worm dodges the first swing and receives a scratch across the right eye on the second swing. On the third Grey Worm manages to grab Azheme's wrist and the two wrestle. Despite the fact that Azheme is taller and older than Grey Worm, he is able to hold his own. Then Grey Worm pulls Azheme down raising his feet and flips Azheme over.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Heim yells standing in the doorway.

"Father! I caught this slave filth trying to steal a weapon when I confronted him he attacked me…"

When Grey Worm heard his Master's voice he quickly got down on both knees. He can hear Heim's feet as he walks across the floor and stands over Grey Worm. "Rise!" Grey Worm obeys. "Look at me…What happened…"

Grey Worm looks into his eyes, "Gizelle and Grey Worm…"

Heim interrupts him, "Its okay you can speak normal…"

"We were playing hide and seek…I wondered into the west wing and found the door open…I was admiring the swords and reached out to touch that sword…" He paused to turn and point, "Then your son caught me and accused me of stealing…I asked him why is he so mean…That is when he slapped me…"

"He's lying!" Azheme yells interrupting.

"Be quiet!" Heim looks at Grey Worm, "Continue!"

"I shoved him back. He fell…when he stood your son grabbed the dagger and attacked me…" Grey goes quiet and watches as his master shifts his eyes in between the two. He raises his hand shocking Grey Worm as he slaps Azheme in the face.

"How many times have I told you about lying boy…Go to your room no dinner for you…Don't eye me boy or tare your hide…Now go!"

Grey Worm could not believe what just happened. Mandely often told him that his master was a fair man but he never thought he would take the word of a slave over his own son. "I am sorry master…" Grey Worm says feeling he should say something.

Heim looks at Grey Worm, "Never apologize for telling the truth."

"Yes master…" Feeling bold Grey Worm asks, "How did you know?"

Heim just smiles, "Let me see your hands…" Grey Worm extends his hands out palms up. Heim takes his wrists, "Strong hands…" Heim leads Grey to the sword rack. "Take the sword." Grey Worm is shocked and reverently picks up the twin sword by the pummel. It is heavy, but on instinct he holds the sword with both hands. "You are a natural…"

Grey Worm looks at Heim, "A natural what Master?" Heim does not answer and that is when Gizelle enters the armory.

"Go play…"

Grey Worm explains what happened to Gizelle as they walk back towards the main foyer, "You are so lucky…" She says.

The next day after his lessons Grey Worm goes to the stables. "Grey…Master Heim wishes to see you on the training grounds."

Grey Worm had never been to the training grounds so Israd had to take him. When they arrive Heim dismisses him. There are ropes tied to a pole and stretched at odd angles. A board with a target on it and a straw dummy. A pole with a sword at head level and another at foot level. Then there is a rope stretched in between two poles. "Come here Grey Worm."

"Do you like working in the stables?"

"Yes Master"

"How would you like to learn to use a sword…"

"Why?"

"Well you come from a stock of warriors…You a have natural talent that should not be wasted…Did Mandely tell you about the Unsullied?"

"Yes Master…"

"Well I wish to teach you if you are willing…"

Grey Worm's training began that day. He started running around the grounds until he couldn't run anymore. Everyday he had to run until his master said stop. "Master why must I run?"

"To build endurance and speed…"

After a few weeks Heim had Grey Worm run for an hour and added a water exercise. He had to slip his hand in between the drops of water without getting wet. This took up the time when he would normally be running. Several more weeks passed this way then the exercise was reduced to an hour. The next exercise involved Grey Worm placing his legs over a raised pole and pulling himself up this he had to do this all day after the first two exercises.

"He is trying to kill me…" Grey Worm says to Gizelle falling onto her bed.

Mandely is there as well, "He is not trying to kill you…" she says rubbing his head, "Heim would not teach you unless he saw something special in you…" Manie kisses his cheek and tucks him in after he falls asleep. Gizelle goes to Mandy's room and sleeps. The next morning when Grey Worm shows up for study Heim is there and starts teaching Grey Worm other languages, history, politics, and warfare. Grey Worm also learns to play Harpy's Grace and chess.

The weeks become months and Grey Worm learns quickly. Soon they start on the quarterstaff and arrow. Learning two weapons at once, then Grey Worm learns the axe and sword. As he learns from his master the two of them grow close. A father son dynamic begins to develop between master and slave. Heim even takes Grey Worm hunting in the wild lands.

"Master!"

Heim smiles, "I told you Grey when we are alone call me Heim…"

"Yes sir…Heim why don't you take your son hunting…" No answer comes but Heim just rides away sad face. Grey Worm regrets his question and decides to remain in the countryside hunting. He bags a deer before returning home. Mandely is in the grand hall preparing it for Azheme's fifteenth name day. "Manie…Can Grey Worm speak with you…" he only spoke in the third person when it was something serious.

"What is it?"

He sighs, "I asked Master Heim about Azheme while we were hunting…He rode off…Why do they hate each other so…"

Mandely places an arm around Grey Worm and kisses his cheek, "It is not my place to speak of such things…"

Grey Worm was twelve and started having erections and feelings for girls especially when Gizelle was around whose hips and legs started taking shape. Through his training he had lost all baby fat and was muscular slim and fit. Grey decided it was time he asked Heim about women. It was early evening as he made his way to the master bedroom. The door was cracked and he heard funny noises. When he entered Grey found Heim in between Mandely's legs one leg was in the air and she was pressed against the wall. He watched until Manie spotted him then he ran his heart pounding. Heim eventually found him and they talked about men and women and what he was doing with Mandely.

The day of Azheme's name day celebration arrived, Nobles from all over the city attended bringing gifts for the young man. Grey Worm himself remained in the slave quarters. He had been given his own room. He was sitting by the window stroking his cock when he spotted Gizelle. He exploded and cleaned himself off deciding it was time he told her he loved her. Gizelle was returning from the wine cellar. When Grey Worm opened the door he found Azheme and two other boys pulling on Gizelle.

"Please don't!" she says screaming.

"Shut up bitch!"

Azheme shoves her to the ground and starts undoing his pants after ripping her dress open while the other two boys hold her down. Grey Worm goes into a blind rage. He grabs Azheme and pulls him away throwing him across the room. Then Grey Worm kicks the second boy in the throat.

"Grey Worm no!"

He ignores her attacking the third boy who catches his fist. The third boy has been trained in hand to hand combat. The two trade punches and kicks. The boy is stronger, more experienced, and older. But Grey Worm is faster. He dodges his attacks and manages to bash the boy in the nose breaking it. That is when Azheme grabs Grey Worm from behind, the third boy punches him in the face, but Grey Worm kicks him in the balls sending him to the floor, then he smashes Azheme in the face with the back of his head. Then he elbows him in the gut.

"Alright that is enough!" Israd yells.

The incident spreads through the party like wild fire in a field. Two house guards stand with Grey Worm on his knees in between them. "I want that bastard's hands cut off…" the father of the third boy yells, "Look what he did to my son…" He yells showing his swollen eye.

"Your son attacked one of my slaves…A girl who was born in my house…"

Mandely stood with her arm around Gizelle, "A worthless bitch! You know the law…Execute that bastard!"

"Perhaps you should teach your son about attacking little girls or he will grow into a rapist…"

"How dare you…"

"What will it be sir?" Heim demanded, "I can fine your son for touching my slave without my permission or we can settle the matter in a duel…"

The magistrate was there and whispers into the man's ear. "Fuck you and this house sir…I will never set foot in it again…" he collects his son's gift and leaves.

All the other guests stood around listening, "My apologies sir…" The son of the second boy said, "Know that I will tear my son's hide for this breach in protocol."

"The law is clear…" Heim says in a booming voice, "My slave attacked three nobles one of whom is my son…" Azheme stands with a smug look on his face. "The punishment shall be twenty lashes…"

Grey Worm was stripped naked and tied to a pole. "Embrace the pain son…" Loen the captain of Heim's house guard says into Grey Worm's ear. "Separate your mind from your body…"

Grey Worm can hear Gizelle crying. When he looks up he spots Azheme smiling at him from the balcony of his room. When Loen offers Azheme a bit of leather he refuses, with a determined mind not to give Azheme the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Loen takes up position and strikes. The sound of the whip echoes through the courtyard, but Grey Worm refuses to make a sound. The second strike hits splitting flesh.

Israd

To Israd Grey Worm is like the son he always wanted. To see him beaten in such a manner was too much to bear. He leaves the crowd teary eyed and comes to a decision as he makes his way to his room above the stables. He starts packing his clothes.

Gizelle

Gizelle closes her eyes but remains in Mandely's arms as the whip strikes over and over again. She too had strong feelings for Grey Worm and to see him like this not fair. In her mind she counted the lashes.

Heim

"Do you have everything you need?" It was over the guests had gone home and Heim stood over his house healers as they tended to Grey Worm's wounds.

"Yes my lord…"

Heim sighs feeling guilty, he leans down to Grey Worm, "Forgive me…but if I had done nothing…The law is the law…" He stands up and leaves the room to find Gizelle waiting. "Are you alright girl?"

"Yes master!" Heim notices her hesitation, "He will be fine…go and sit with him." As Heim walks through the hall he is joined by Loen, "Where is my son?"

"In his room my lord…"

Heim storms to his son's room and kicks the door in with his sword belt in hand, "You little shit…" He says as he starts beating Azheme mercilessly. His screams echo through the manor. Mandely sits on the side of the bed teary eyed. When Heim enters he sighs.

"I suppose you gave Azheme the beating of his life…"

"It will be weeks before he can sit stand or walk…"

"Good!" He looks at her, "I'm sorry…"

Heim shakes his head, "Don't be…" He lies down and they hold each other all night. The next day Israd informs Heim he is leaving for Westeros. Heim tries to talk him out of it, but it is no use. Several, weeks after the incident, Heim awaits Grey Worm for his lessons but he does not show up. Many days pass this way until he decides to confront Grey Worm. Grey Worm is in his room talking to Gizelle.

"I need to speak with him alone…" He waits until Gizelle leaves. "You once asked me about taking Azheme hunting…The two of us have nothing in common…Not even in blood he is not my son…I married late in life when I lay with Azheme's mother she wasn't even a virgin…Apparently she was in love with someone else…I was richer than the other family which is why her parents chose me. I found out she was sleeping with the man and challenged him to a duel. I killed him and it broke her heart. With her last breath she asked me to treat Azheme as my own son…She named him Iliam, but I named him Azheme which means fool in old Valyrian…You are more a son to me than Azheme could ever be and I love you as a father would his son…" Neither of them knew but Azheme was listening outside the door.

Grey Worm resumed training with Heim; the training grounds echoing with the sound of wood on wood. Two years later Grey began using steel, practice swords as he had bested Heim with wood on more than one occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Life and Death

Grey Worm faced off against his mentor, his father figure, his master. Both men are armed with twin practice swords. Grey Worm is now sixteen and has mastered hand to hand combat, the bow and arrow, crossbow, quarterstaff, spear, daggers, and the sword. He also was a master of unarmed combat. Grey could speak Dothraki, old Volyrian, Qartheen, and Summeri.

Grey Worm and Heim stalked each other both mentally calculating the best way to gain the upper hand. Grey Worm makes the first move striking with his left hand. Heim counters and thrusts with his left which is blocked. The two dance around each other and lock swords. Heim shoves Grey Worm to the ground, but he leaps back up from his back and performs a windmill attack. Heim counters attacking high with his left and low with right. Grey flips his right sword pummel out and blade pointing inward. Heim uses the opportunity to disarm the right hand. Grey Worm swings his left towards Heim's right rib section and switches sword hands before Heim can block. He throws the left sword into his right hand and quick as lighting brings the sword to Heim's neck.

"Dead!" Grey Worm declares smiling. Both are breathing heavy and are very sweaty.

"Well done! But don't get cocky…" Heim replies ruffling his hair.

They both wipe the sweat from their bodies, "What is it like?" Grey Worm asks.

"What?"

"What is it like killing someone?"

They sit on a wooden bench, "Depends on the person. Some like to kill for sport…Others take pleasure in it…Most kill to survive especially in war or the fighting pits…the arena of Mereen…"

"How many wars have you been in?"

"Too many to count…Come I have a surprise for you…"

Grey Worm follows Heim to the forge where Musar the house blacksmith is finishing up armor for Grey Worm. His chest and abdomen are covered, his right arm with chain mail. Grieves protect forearm and lower legs. Chain mail protects his legs. A worm with two swords crossing behind it is etched on the chest area.

"Well don't you look bad ass…" She pulls Heim on the side and whispers to him.

Meanwhile Grey Worm runs off to show Gizelle. She walks around him touching his chest his back and stops to stare into his brown eyes. "You look decent…" She says flirtatiously.

"And you look beautiful as always…" She blushes and turns to walk away, but he grabs her wrist, "Wait…I…that day I was whipped I wanted to say…I have always wanted to say that I love you…" A single tear falls down her cheek then she kisses Grey Worm on the lips, both the same height of five feet eleven inches. Then she runs of smiling leaving Grey Worm alone.

The next day Grey Worm is in the stables preparing horses for his Heim, Loen, and five house guards. "Please take Grey Worm with you!" Grey Worm turns his head to see Mandely in tears. He listens to the drama as he works.

"Why?"

"Because he is the best swordsman in the house…No offence Loen…"

"None taken…" Loen places a hand on Heim's shoulder, "My friend, never ignore a woman's intuition…Bring Grey Worm…"

"Look the two of you worried for nothing…It's a public place what could happen…"

"What if they hired the faceless men?" Mandely asks.

"You forget I have trained faceless men before and I have friends in the house of black and white…They would never accept a death contract against me…" He kisses Mandely and mounts his horse. Then Mandely and Grey Worm watch as he leaves.

"Grey Worm." She looks at him, "Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"No!"

"I am asking now…Go with them and watch his back…"

Grey Worm kisses her on the cheek and takes his horse riding bareback. He follows Heim through the city at a safe distance. After a mile and half an old woman steps into the path causing his horse to rear. Grey dismounts his horse and when he walks up to the woman he gasps because her eyes are white like snow.

"A great and many terrible things you will suffer Grey Worm…" The old woman says before he can speak. "Fall you shall and far…only to rise high…King they will call you…Your enemies shall call you King your allies will follow you into the seven hells…Many wars shall you fight…And true peace shall you bring to the Free Cities …"

The old woman starts to walk away, "Who are you?"

She keeps walking away, "Your master is in the skylight tavern a trap he walks into…" She yells without looking back. Grey worm mounts his horse and rides off. He had seen the skylight tavern before and gallops through the streets to save his master.

Heim

Slaves are not allowed in the skylight tavern named so because the ceiling could be pulled back to the open sky. When Heim enters the Tavern there are a few people inside, unusual because the Tavern is using bustling this time of day. "I don't like this." Loen says his eyes flying from one man to the next.

They walk up to a table where a hooded man is sitting, "Adnan…" Adnan is the brother of the man Heim fought in a duel over his wife. The Haczaar family wanted Heim to give them Azheme and make him apart of their family. Adnan remained silent, "Enough with the dramatics you called this meeting what do you want?" Heim asked at the point of yelling.

The hooded Adnan stands up, "You are not Adnan!" Heim says looking under his hood.

"Master Barak sends his regards!" Barak is the man whose son was attacked at Azheme's fifteenth name day four years ago. The hooded man draws a crossbow from beneath his robes. He fires point blank into Heim's face, but Heim shocks the man and snatches the projectile out of the air then he slams the arrow into the hooded man's throat.

"Return my regards from hell…" Heim replies as blood gushes from the mouth and throat of the shocked man. The other patrons in the tavern rise drawing their weapons from hidden places.

"MASTER!" Grey Worm screams swinging down from the roof into the Tavern. He beheads a man as he lands and kicks a second in the chest. That is when the others break into action. Loen disembowels two men with one swing. Meanwhile Heim spins from one direction to the next batting arrows out of the air. Some are cut in half others slapped to the floor. He finally grabs a man and uses him as a human shield.

Grey Worm is about to attack a man on Loen's left, but he is caught around the throat by a whip. He gags struggling for air then he rolls backwards and lands on one knee stabbing both swords over his head impaling the man. Then he throws his right sword at the man. Loen leans to the side and the man is struck in the chest. Loen salutes Grey Worm, who gets to his feet and slashes the neck of the man in front of him.

An hour later it is over the proprietor had been tied up and placed in the cellar. City militia shows up and collects statements. Both the houses of Ism and Dabal have to pay fines to Heim. When Heim returns home Mandely runs into his arms and kisses him passionately. Later after getting settled Heim makes his way to Grey Worm's room. He is on his cot staring out the window.

"How do you feel?" Heim asks.

Grey Worm shows Heim his shaking hand, "I…It was…"

Heim sits down next to Grey, "I know…It was worse for me the first time I took a life…I actually vomited…"

"Well…I didn't vomit…"

"Oh really…" Heim says grabbing Grey Worm's head and ruffling his hair. "Come with me…" They walk to his study and Heim pours Grey Worm a cup of wine…drink it will relax you…" they sit in silence for a few minutes. "You saved my life…" Heim says breaking the silence…" Out of the six men he bought with him only Loen and one other survived. "If you had your freedom…what would you do with it?"

Grey Worm smiles, "Maybe become a sell sword save my gold and buy my mother's freedom and Gizelle's move to Braavos maybe…"

Heim nods, "You are a fine young man Grey Worm…any father would be proud of you…"

'"You are my father sir…" The two just sit and enjoy each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Gizelle

Gizelle was born into slavery in the Nevarro house. Her mother died in child birth. Mandely had been a mother to her and most of the slave children born in House Nevarro. Gizelle'a black hair goes to the middle of her back she is very curvy. Her beauty and demeanor turn many of the heads of the boys and men living in Nevarro manor. Gizelle loves working in the kitchens cooking and preparing food.

She walks up to Grey Worm's room and knocks, "High Grey…" She loves to call him Grey, "I was wondering if you would have lunch with me?"

"Of course…" She leads him to the roof of the mansion where a blanket is already spread out with a basket of food "What is all this?" He asks.

"Sit! The chicken is fried, the potatoes mashed, the corn on the cob roasted there is sour dough bread, finger sandwiches, a tomato salad, a small frosted cake and wine. She makes his plate then one for herself.

"And what did I do to deserve this?"

"Well Mandely says the way to man's heart is his stomach."

"Or his eyes…" He replies staring at her. "I love the way you blush when I comment you…"

"What else?" She asks fishing for compliments.

"You have a beautiful smile. You are very kind hearted, pleasant to be around and a very good friend to have…"

"So are you…" They eat for a few minutes.

"The food is good as always…"

"Mandely says Master Heim is considering giving Azheme his inheritance early…Freeing the slaves and moving to Braavos…What will you do when you are free…"

"Marry the woman I love…Become a sell sword. Buy my mother's freedom if she still lives…And move to Braavos or Westeros…"

"This…woman you love…who is she?" Gizelle asks coyly.

He touches her chin with his finger and raises her head, "You know the answer to that question already…"

Gizelle sighs, "I know, but a woman wants to hear every now and then…"

They kiss, "Then know I love you with all my heart…"

Gizelle is in her room humming to herself. She had been scared, but she decided to give Grey Worm her virginity. She waited until the next night and made her way to Grey Worm's room in the slave quarters. She knocks lightly trying not to disturb the others. "Gizelle!" She places her finger on his lips and pushes him back into his room.

"I want you Grey Worm as a man wants a woman…Make love to me…"

He kisses her, "Gizelle I love you and when we make love it will be as man and wife…Free…Neither of us will be slaves…"

She gentle rubs her hands across his skin, "I want you now!" Their faces are close.

"I want you as well…I want to touch you and feel your body…But not as a slave…" He backs away breathing heavy.

She steps toward him, "Then hold me in your arms and give me a taste of what is to come…" It was hard just to hold Gizelle in bed and not try to fondle her in some way. A few times he had to stop her from grabbing his cock which was erect and it took all his strength not to fondle her breasts. The morning they ate breakfast in his room then he escorted her to the kitchen walking hand and hand.

"So you finally bedded that whore…How was she…" Azheme asked. Grey Worm pulls Gizelle close wrapping his arm around her ignoring him. "I asked you a question slave!" Before he could reach them Mandely stands in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Is there something you wish my young lord?"

"No!" He replies walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Sickness

Azheme often told his father he was going to his friend's house which was true, but when he arrived Adnan Haczaar his blood uncle is waiting. The two of them had been secretly meeting ever since Azheme was ten. Azheme is now twenty years of age. "We must step up our plans…" The two men meet in the study of House Jahard the home of other young man who helped Azheme hold Gizelle down.

"Why?" Adnan asks.

"Because the old fool plans to give me my inheritance…and free all his slaves…He wants to marry Mandely and move to Braavos…"

"He is a bigger fool than I thought…But so what! You get the mansion and your gold…"

"He intends to free the slaves and give them gold…Gold what rightfully belongs to me…No Uncle I want my gold and I want revenge on that shit Grey Worm…He dare put his filthy slave hands on me and my friends…No a reckoning is needed in House Nevarro…And the old man must die for killing my real father."

"You're a man after my own heart nephew…What do you need from me?"

They meet in a private room of a brothel owned by Adnan. They meet with judge Ymell about Heim's will. "Can it be done?" Azheme asks. They had promised the judge 500,000 gold harpies in exchange for his help.

"If the Law Master finds out that I tampered with a will…"

"He won't…" Azheme confidently says.

"Fine! It will be ready by tomorrow…"

House Nezarro - Heim

Nezarro sat at his desk drinking wine and signing papers. "Have these filed with the Master Clerks office…" He said handing papers to the clerk's apprentice. The man was on Haczaar's pay roll so the papers never made it to the clerk's office.

"You wanted to see me father?" Azheme asks entering the study.

"Sit down." He stares at him for a few minutes.

"What?"

Heim can hear the aggravation in his voice, "You are a man now. And well I feel it is time for the both of us to move on. I am in love with Mandely…So I intend to give you this mansion and forty percent of my wealth…I and Mandely will live on the other forty percent and the last twenty I intend to split among the slaves and give them their freedom…"

"Why tell me? It's no secret that we've never gotten along."

Heim coughs, "Because I am tired…Aren't you tired of all this pretending?"

Azheme nods, "I am…"

"So in a few days…" He pauses to cough. "We will be free of each other."

("In more ways than one") Azheme thinks to himself, "Whatever you say…"Azheme stands up.

"Wait I have one more thing to say…" Heim gets up and walks around the desk, "I want to apologize to you…My one regret is that I should have been a better father to you…No I should have been there for you as a father…" Azheme starts to cry, "I felt so betrayed by your mother…Isilya…I wrongly took it out on an innocent child…"

The tears fall down his cheeks, "Why say this now?"

"I'm ashamed of myself…" Heim coughs again, "…I hope you find true happiness in life." He shocks himself and Heim by hugging Azheme. "I hope it not too late…Maybe we can start to be friends…Anyway you are always welcome in my home in Braavos…" Azheme nods and walks off to emotional Heim guesses to respond. Later Gizelle walks in with a tray of food for Heim.

"Master you don't look so well…"

He coughs again, but this time there is blood on the rag. "Just pour me some water…"

"Are you ill?" Mandely asks as he climbs into bed.

"I'm fine…" They fall asleep.

Mandely is awakened by a strange sound. In the bed next to her Heim is shaking, sweating, and his teeth chatters. "Heim! Heim! Someone help!" She screams. The entire mansion is awakened. But it is Grey Worm, Mandely, Gizelle, Loen, and Azheme in the room with the healer Vasan.

"I have never seen anything like this in my life…Perhaps we send to the citadel across the sea in Westeros for a Maester…"

"Can't you do anything?" Mandely asks in desperation.

"It's in the hands of the red god…"

Heim coughs, "Grey Worm!"

He rushes to the bedside, "I am here Master…"

"Come closer…"

Grey Worm strains to here, "I think I have been poisoned…"

"By whom?"

He smiles then he coughs, "Li…sten t…o…me…in my study…third drawer is…" He coughs again.

"He needs his rest." Vasan says trying to pull Grey Worm away.

"No!" Heim manages to yell. Grey Worm leans in close again. "Y…our…free…dom ring! Get it!"

Heim sighs and closes his eyes, Vasan rushes forward, "Is he…" Mandely asks holding Gizelle.

"No sleeping he is still alive…"

"What did he say to you?" Azheme asks Grey Worm as he leaves the master bedroom. When Grey Worm doesn't answer, Azheme sneers.

Grey Worm makes his way to the study and finds the ring in the drawer where Heim said it would be. "You need to leave." Loen says standing in the doorway to the study.

"Why?"

"Are you blind? Heim was poisoned! Take Gizelle and leave while you can…"

"He is still alive and I am not leaving as long as he is alive…"

That night Grey Worm slept with his swords at his side. He awoke shoving his right blade into Vasan's face. "Come quickly the Master is asking for you…"

When he arrives Azheme is there standing over the lifeless body of Heim Nevarro. "You came to late…" Grey Worm ignores him and kneels beside the bed. He starts to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. I AM THE MASTER NOW

"You loved him and I respect that…but I am the Master now …SLAVE! Rise and show me respect…" Grey Worm ignores Azheme. "Did you hear me?" He finally stands and looks at Azheme. "A slave should not look his master in the eyes."

"You are no master of mine…"

"Guards!"

They rush in and start punching and kicking Grey Worm. He fights back breaking the nose of one guard. He flips another onto his back and Grey Worm puts his foot in the guard's throat breaking it. The next man stabs him in the leg and another bashes him in the head. "Take him to the dungeons." Azheme orders. As they drag Grey worm through the house Loen appears.

"What the hell is this?"

"Watch your tone! With my father dead I am the Lord of this House…"

"Lord Heim Nevarro was planning on giving Grey Worm and the other slaves their freedom…" With a hand gesture Azheme's guards surround Loen. Azheme had Heim cremated and his ashes thrown into the city refuse. At the will reading Azheme is left everything. He summons the slaves to main courtyard, Mandely and Gizelle are not present. "My father is dead and he made you all promises he couldn't keep. I am your master now…Some of you I will keep…The rest will be sold or traded for new slaves…Those I keep will speak to me as a slave should his Master. No more reading or writing…If I catch anyone doing so…I will have that slave's eyes plucked out and their tongue removed…"

After addressing the slaves Azheme had many documents signed then he sent many slaves to the auction house for trade or to be sold. Then Azheme goes to a private room in his uncle's brothel. There is a knock on the door. "Come in."

A hooded man enters, "You are called Iliam…"

"I am and who are you?"

"A man has many names…Call him Hakeem…"

"You serve the many faced god?"

"Hakeem serves the many faced god…Who does Iliam Nevarro want to offer to the Many Faced god?" Iliam as he changed his name too said their names one by one. Adnan and his entire family, Ymell, and the healer Vasan who helped him poison Heim. "The cost will be high…"

"No price is too high as long as it looks as if the slaves killed Adnan and his family, then make the deaths of Ymell and the healer Vasan look like accidents. Can it be done?"

"It can...Hakeem collects 100,000 gold Harpies now and 50,000 for each name given…The many faced god will dine well…"

"I will leave your gold here in this room…"

"Turn your head and say Hakeem's name…"

"Hakeem!"

"Face me!" Came a woman's voice from behind. When Heim turned a beautiful redhead was behind him.

Grey Worm

Grey Worm had been chained to the ceiling of his dungeon cell for the past week, his feet barely touching the floor. He was given bread and water once a day. A slave girl he had never seen before brought the unsatisfying meal. Grey would ask her for news but she never responded. Always keeping her head down when she came. Grey could hear the keys jingle and in walked Azheme with four guards.

"You poisoned Master Heim…"

When Iliam smiles Grey spits at him, "You filthy…No…No you will learn your place. I will break you…No I did not poison our father…I say our, because he loved you like a son. A filthy slave with no breeding no proper name…or family…I can forgive all that…if you call me Master Iliam." Grey Worm remains quiet. Iliam walks up to him, "Everything that happens from this point on is on your head…Bring her in…"

When Azheme, because Grey Worm thought of him as Azheme said this his heart jumped and his eyes stretched when two more guards dragged in Gizelle. "Grey Worm!" She pulled away from the men holding her and ran up to Grey Worm. They let her hug him for a brief moment then they pulled her off him.

"Let her go you bastards!"

Iliam/Azheme started walking around the guards and Gizelle, "Do you remember my fifteenth name day…Of course you do…My friends and I were planning to go to the brothel…My first woman…Ezar suggested I practice on a slave…I decided to use her…and that is when you interrupted me…" When Iliam/Azheme starts to fondle Gizelle Grey Worm goes berserk. He rubs her breasts through her clothes and then down her stomach to her vagina. "…and placed your filthy slave hands on me and my friends. Dam her tits are soft." Gizelle flinches from his touch and struggles to get free.

"Please!" Grey Worm begs.

Iliam walks around Gizelle and the guards to stand in front of Grey Worm, "What did you say?"

Tears are falling down Grey Worm's cheeks, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please master…Grey Worm asks Master not to do this spare Gizelle and Grey Worm will serve Master…Iliam"

Grey Worm had to swallow his pride and call Iliam Master. He wanted to save the woman he loved from a fate worse than death. "You sound sincere slave…and it moves my heart…but a Master must be made of iron…" He walks back toward Gizelle and wraps his arms around her abdomen. "Slaves do not make deals with their Masters…I will finish what I started five years ago…"

"No!" Gizelle screams as her clothes are ripped from her body. Her tits are squeezed, her nipples are pinched. Her butt is rubbed.

"Gizelle!" Grey Worm screams, "You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"Shut him up I want to enjoy this…" They punch Grey Worm in the gut then the guard gags him. Grey Worm watches in horror as the woman he loves is bent over and raped.

"Dam she's tight…You should have fucked her when you had the chance…" Gizelle screams as her hymen is broken. Blood runs down her legs as Iliam thrusts himself into her over and over again.

"Stop it! Stop this…NOOO!" She pleads. Grey Worm can do nothing. He grunts with enraged eyes looking on Azheme/Iliam.

"Damn!" Grey sneers as Azheme/Iliam looks up at him, "Should I cum inside her slave…Oh what the hell…Ahhh! That was so good." He backs away looking at the guards, "Would you good men like a turn?"

"Aye!" They all say at the same time. Grey Worm struggles more as the men throw her to the floor and start taking turns on Gizelle.

"Make sure you probe that ass…" Azheme/Iliam walks up to Grey Worm. "Enjoying the show?"

When the men finish with her Iliam grabs her by the hair and places a dagger to her throat. "I love you…" Gizelle says looking into Grey Worm's eyes.

"Isn't that sweet, but love between two worthless slaves means nothing…"

Grey Worm growls from beneath his gag as blood sprays his face and chest. Gizelle hits the floor. Iliam walks up to Grey Worm and that is when he raises his foot and kicks Iliam in the face breaking his nose and splitting his lip. "You son of bitch!" The guard punches Grey Worm in the face then he removes the gag.

"You punch like a girl…"

"Really! Strip him!" The guards cut Grey Worm's clothes off, then a large man with a whip enters. "Damn!" Azheme says looking at Grey Worm's cock, "you could have killed her with that thing, "Aren't you glad I spared her from it…"

"Fuck you! Fuck you all to hell!"

"You didn't scream out the last time you were whipped…Perhaps you will break from forty lashes…" Iliam steps to the side, "Hoist him up!" He commands. A guard cranks the lever around then he spins Grey around. The whip hits him across the left side. "One!" Iliam counts down the whip every time it strikes Grey Worm's flesh. No matter where it lands Grey Worm remains silent with his eyes closed. He did flinch when the whip strikes him across the face. His right eye swells.

By the 32nd lash Iliam is aggravated as Grey Worm has yet to make a sound. "Give me that! " He says snatching the whip from the guard. "SCREAM! SCREAM! YOU WILL SCREAM1"

Grey smiles as Iliam easily tires, "Pussy!" He manages to say.

"Let's go let him stare at his dead whore of a love…"

Grey Worm is covered head to toe in lashes from the whip. His body is also covered in blood and he is naked. He falls to sleep begging for death. He read in a book written by a freed slave, death is the only freedom a slave knows. He tries not to dream, but the dreams come. He sees Heim in his mind, Mandely, Loen, and finally Gizelle. Then something weird happens he actually hears Mandely's voice. She is crying, Grey Worm's eyes pop open and there she is standing in front of him.

"Thank the gods you are alive…"

"Man…de…ly!"

"Shush do not speak…"

"What the hell!" Iliam screams, the guards rush in and grab her. Behind her Grey Worm struggles.

"How could you?"

"You don't question me. I am the master! The only reason I didn't sell you is because you are like a mother to me…"

"No son of mine would rape an innocent girl or commit such cruelty…" She says pointing at Grey Worm.

"Cruelty! Cruelty! How long have I suffered at the cruel cold upbringing of that man? Mocked looked down upon and cursed with a name that means fool…No I have done what is just."

"And what did Gizelle do to disserve your justice? What did Loen do to deserve chains and slavery?"

"Gizelle loved the wrong person…Loen stepped out of line…"

"I beg you don't do this…"

"Take her back to her room and make sure she stays there…"

"Don't ever call me mother again…"

Grey Worm and Ilaim stare at each other, "You are still alive…Good the best is yet to come…Prepare the wagons…"

Grey Worm spits as he walks out. A few minutes later a few guards walk in to collect Gizelle's body and clean up the blood, piss, and shit. There was no bucket so Grey Worm had to piss on the floor and shit where he was dangling from. Sometimes urine would run onto his leg and wounds burning him. When the tears fell from his eyes the wounds on his face and upper chest burn. Soon he falls asleep, death was so close but it refused to take him.

Is it a dream or a vision Grey Worm cannot tell. He opens his eyes and blood pours from the walls. The door opens and in walks Gizelle. "Why didn't you protect me?" The corpse asked with its slit throat gushing blood. "Why didn't you love me…" Then…

"Is he dead?"

Two days had passed; the sound of Azheme's voice infuriated Grey Worm. Then he heard a strange voice then a hand was on his neck. "He's alive!" The voice said. Grey Worm's eyes pop open and he bites two of the healer's fingers off; the man backs away cradling his hand as he screams. Grey Worm laughs with the fingers in his mouth. Part of him wishes to swallow as he is hungry, but he comes to his senses and spits them at the guard.

"Mother fucker!"

"No…" Azheme says stopping the guard, "He has a little fight left in him…He will need for where he is going…Bring him!"

Grey laughs as they take him down and drag him through the dungeons to the courtyard. They lay him on a blanket on the back of a wagon. "Grey Worm! Grey Worm!" He looks up recognizing the voice, its Loen. "By the gods what have they done to you?"

"Shut up!" The new house captain commands.

"Let's move out!" Azheme orders. Grey falls to sleep as he is rocked back and forward on the cart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Blood and Glory

Part 1. Gladiators

Mereen

The great city of Mereen hosts a population greater than that of Yunkai and Astapor combined. The city is governed by the high nobles and masters. Then there are those nobles ranked beneath them, citizens, commoners, and slaves. Mereen is just north of Bhoras and is the birth place of pit fighting. Pit fighting can be found all over slaver's bay, but Mereen has something no other city has, the great arena of Mereen.

The arena was built a hundred years before the Doom, by a Targaryen Prince. Who governed the city in the name of his family. The arena was the one thing unified the nobles, masters, citizens commoners, and slaves of Mereen. For even the slaves who watched the great spectacles of the arena helped decide the fate of those who stepped onto the sands.

Pit fighters were common enough but until a pit fighter gained 30 victories in the pits he or she was not allowed to fight in the great arena. When the fighter gained 30 victories he or she was granted the rank of Gladiator. Most Gladiators and pit fighters fought for the fighting houses and their masters. Each house had its own champion, but the arena champion went to the man or woman who has killed Gladiators from each house or has the most kills. There are exceptions such as the crowd demanding the fighter become champion or the champion getting killed by an opponent.

The city was bustling with activity in preparation for the death games. When Iliam Nevarro's entourage arrives at the city gate he is met by Master Nawar Basad. "Welcome to Mereen Lord Nevarro…"

"Thank you for your help…Is everything set up?"

"Yes. Do you have the gold?"

"Yes."

Nawar leads Iliam through the city towards the arena. The arena is the second largest building in the city, five stories tall taking up eight square blocks. Two statues of legendary Gladiators stand guard at the main entrance one of the Dragon and the other of Snake Eyes. They came to the holding area where the Gladiators and pit fighters waited to be announced for the arena. "Master Nawar!" The Arena Herald said in a booming voice when he dismounted his brown horse. They hug and Nawar hands the Arena Herald a bag of gold. Then he introduces Iliam Nevarro to Jordan Masad.

"Prisoners to be executed in the arena…"

Besides Grey Worm and Loen there were five other slaves, one is a woman. "Names! The Arena Herald demanded as he inspected them. Then he came to Grey Worm, "Dam he's half dead already…" The Herald said as he removed the blanket from his body. Grey Worm is covered head to toe in dried blood and lashes from the whip. "He won't last one minute…The people will riot…"

"Jordan…Its for me set it up…" He shakes his head, "Alright!"

"Die well…" Iliam whispers into Grey Worm's ear. As the guards take the prisoners into the holding area Iliam signs over the slaves to the state. Then Nawar takes Iliam to a private sky box where other Nobles join them.

"Baron Gisaro may I introduce Lord Iliam Nevarro…"

They shake hands, "Nevarro? Are you any relation to Heim Nevarro?"

"My father."

"I thought his son's name was…"

"I changed it!" Iliam says interrupting, "After he was murdered."

"Oh I didn't know…How did he die? Who is responsible?"

"I brought the rat here to be punished…"

"My condolences…"

"Thank you…"

Food was served by arena slaves, just then the horns sounded and the crowd erupted into a roar as dancers and acrobats entered the arena. "Is this your first time witnessing the Blood Games of Mereen?" another man asks.

"Once as a child my father came to Mereen…I asked to go the games but he would not take me…"

"Well you are in for a treat…my fighters have six prime matches…"

The dancers and acrobats ended their show then the announcer arose from beneath the arena on a stand by the skybox holding the High Nobles. It grows quiet as he speaks into a cone shaped horn that amplifies his voice. "Nobles! Citizens! Commoners! Slaves! Welcome once again to the great arena of Mereen!" They all cheer, "Once again we come together as equals to bear witness to the life and death drama of the sands…Today we have a free for all…From all one hundred fighting houses one pit fighter will emerge victorious and earn the title Gladiator!" The people cheer. "May I introduce from House Fairuse I give you Kasstoff…"

One by one the Herald announced the pit fighters of each house, 63 men 37 women. "I give you Spit of House Bavel…"

Spit was his name, built like a runner he is six feet tall armed with a serpents spear. The sigil of House Bavel tattooed on his back as he liked to fight topless. Spit has bracers on his right and left arms, leather leggings and boots. Spit is of Bravoosi decent his father having sex with a slave of house Myraad on a visit to help the pit fighters. All one hundred fighters stand against the wall eight paces apart to keep an eye on each other and who is making eye signals to form silent alliances. Spit has eyes on one person, Jackal of house Myraad. The fighters of House Bavel are longtime rivals of House Myraad.

She eyes him as the Herald yells, "BEGIN!"

Spit looks right and left, the fighter to the left attacks him, but is bashed in the head by a man wielding a ball and chain. The crowd cheers as the first eight people fall dead from highly skilled fighters. He twirls his spiked ball around and around. Spit twirls his spear from side to side, then their weapons clash. Both men have reach, but Spit has greater control over his weapon. He wraps his spear in the chain and rips the weapon from his hand. Using the other end of his weapon breaks the man's jaw and slits his throat. The crowd cheers as Spit moves on to his next target.

In ten seconds he kills the next man, then he runs using his spear as pole he points his feet out kicking a man into the woman he is fighting. His name is chanted as Spit drives his spear into the body of both. Then he faces off against three fighters who decided to form an alliance. One is armed with a broad sword the second man a spiked club, and the last is armed with a trident. He blocks the club, spins around slashing the broad sword across the chest. He is kicked by the trident in the throat. Spit goes down to his back. The Trident backs away as the broad sword tries to finish him off. Spit kicks him in the balls and slashes his throat. As blood pours from his throat the crowd cheers his death.

When Spit gets to his feet he is facing Jackal. Jackal is armed with a spiked quarterstaff. They circle each other and strike. Because of his spear Spit can fight in two styles, spear or quarterstaff style as he is proficient in both. His style throws Jackal off, but their fight is interrupted by a large fat woman with an axe. Jackal bashes the woman on the left knee breaking it while Spit disembowels the cow of a woman. When she hits the sand face first Jackal jumps up and crushes her head under her feet. The crowd roars in delight as her head is cracked like a walnut.

"Watch out!" Jackal screams as a man tries to attack his back.

Spit is aware of the man and spins around decapitating the man in one blow. Then he drops to his back just as Jackal finishes her leap towards him. Spit is on his back and thrusts his spear into her gut, she is impaled standing over his head while he is on his back. He stands kicking her in the face. He takes stock of the arena. There are only forty-six fighters still alive and fighting including himself. As time passes Spit kills eleven more fighters.

Now there are only seven fighters left. The Arena sands are covered in blood and dead bodies. The crowd is chanting different names but the majority is chanting Spit's name. All seven fighters are breathing heavy. Spit leaps and spins to his right and after nine moves he kills the fighter armed with a double sword staff. He tries to kick the next fighter into the man he is fighting but the man grabs his opponent and spins him into Spit's spear. He rolls away and kills another. Now there are only two men left. Spits and a fighter named Nook. Nook is armed with a sword and shield. The crowd chants their names. After twenty minutes of intense fighting Spits emerges victor. Spit stands over Nook whose left arm had been severed with his spear in Nook's chest. He raises his hands screaming at the top of his lungs.

Spits kneels before the Herald who removes the pit fighter's band from his wrist, "Spit of House Bavel from this day forth may your brothers and sister in House Bavel know you as we do now…Gladiator…"

Iliam was blown away by the spectacle he just witnessed, "That has to be the greatest thing I have ever seen…"

"You haven't seen anything yet…Just wait until you witness the Gladiator matches…" Count Wyn said speaking up.

"Its more exciting if you place a bet…" Nawar says. They wave over a betting jock. Betting jocks walk through the stands collecting new bets.

The Herald stands up, "Do you want more Blood and Glory!"

"YES!" The crowd roars.

"And you shall have it…" He screamed, "From House Madagar I give you Dung Bug…" Only a few cheer as the Dung Bug asked for mercy the last time he was in the arena by raising three fingers. His thumb, index, and middle fingers. When his opponent looks for the official signal he kicks the man between the balls and kills him.

"And you ask who can remove this bug shit from the arena I give you the Defiler of House Xavior…"

The Defiler is armed with an axe, Dung Bug is armed with a short sword and a sickle. The crowd chants for Defiler as they fight back and forth. Dung Bug's feet are swept from under him and when he hits his back he tries to ask for mercy. Defiler swings his axe cutting off his left hand. "KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" The crowd chants, Defiler raises his axe and buries it in Dung Bugs chest.

The pit fighter matches last until sunset. Then the torches are lit to give light. Now it is time for the Gladiator matches. "Amateur hour is over…Now it is time we witness the gods do battle before our eyes. From House Bavel I give you Cat…"

They chant her name as she enters the arena. Her right hand had been severed, but her armed is covered by a gauntlet with four curved blades, like cat claws. She is also armed with a short sword and holds the blade pointing backwards; a whip is wrapped around her waist. Her small breasts are covered by armor along with her shoulders. She wears a leather skirt, her lower legs covered by grieves. She is barefoot wearing a gold grinning cat mask. "And who will tame this wild Cat? I give you Crow of House Dethman…"

Crow is armed with two sickles. They approach each other from opposite sides of the arena "We who are about to die salute you!" They shout raising their weapons to the crowd. Cat attacks first with her claw weapon, and follows up with her left sword. Crow blocks with his right, then his left. He tries to slash Cat across the upper thigh but she twists to the side and slashes his wrist causing him to drop his right sickle. Despite his wound he keeps fighting eliciting a unified roar from the crowd. Crow flings his wrist using the blood pouring from his wrist to try and blind her. Cat leans back bending her knees and body. Then she slashes him on the side.

The fight eventually ends with Cat pinning Crow to the wall with her claw hand. As he slides down the wall Cat raises one hand in victory as she leaves the arena. The next fight is between Lizard and Epidemic with Epidemic killing Lizard with own pitch fork.

Part 2. Kill Them All

The pin foreman took pity on Grey Worm and had the slaves throw cold water on him mixed with soap and medicine. When he was clean they gave him medicine to drink and food to eat. He was still naked as instructions had been left for him to kept naked. "How do you feel?" Loen asks when the guards return him to his seat on a bench in the hall.

"Like I want to die…"

QUIET!" The guard yelled as he passed in front of them. Grey closes his eyes ignoring the roar of the crowd that can be heard beneath the sitting area of the arena. Many hours pass then they light the torches. "Alright scum get up its your turn!"

Grey Worm's eyes pop open to witness them take Loen away. They nod to each other. He strains to hear the Herald as he announces Loen. "Let justice be served on the sands…" The crowd erupts into a thunderous cheer. "We have a prisoner of Bhoras." The crowd boos, "Who poisoned his own Employer…His son Iliam Nevarro brings this rat…this base animal to us for justice… I give you Loen!" They boo even louder. Grey Worm coughs as the Herald continues, "And who shall balance the scales of justice?" Grey Worm's eyes grow heavy, "I give you White Pig!" Grey Laughs at the name and falls to sleep.

"GREY WORM!" When he hears his name, his eyes pop open. Grey Worm smiles Loen is still alive.

"The crowd demanded that he live…" The foreman says walking up to Grey as a guard takes away a weeping woman. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to leave this world behind…"

The man sighs, "Soon you will get your wish…May the gods be with you…"

"The gods take no pity or care for slaves…"

"You'd be surprised about what they care about…" The crowd boos as the woman is introduced. Then Grey Worm hears the crowd cry fuck her…fuck her…after awhile the shout kill…kill…kill! Two more slaves enter the arena and die. Then the guard walks up to him.

"It's time runaway!" When Grey Worm takes too long to get up the guard pulls him up, "Move!" He leads Grey Worm down the hall to the Gladiator hold and the entrance to the arena. The chains on his wrists are unlocked. And he waits as a guard stands by holding a sword and shield.

"Once again justice shall be served…A runaway slave from the free city of Bhoras of House Nevarro I give Grey Worm!" The guard places the sword and shield in Grey Worm's hands then they shove him out the gate. The crowd boos but their boos die down when they see the naked stripped ridden slave. "And who shall balance the scales of justice? I give you Fucker of House Basard.

"FUCKER! FUCKER! FUCKER!" The crowd screams as he enters the arena. Then the crowd boos as the Herald announces three more Gladiators of the same house.

"What is the meaning of this?" A noble asks.

"That slave is a blight!" Iliam says speaking up before Nawar can speak. "He shamed me and my family's name…"

"I agreed to help Lord Nevarro set this up…This slave must be made an example of…"

"He's half dead already why not just kill him yourself…"

"I broke him and now he die in a most painful way…"

Grey Worm

Grey stares at the four Gladiators as they walk across the sands of the arena. The crowd is quiet as they surround Grey Worm. "MERCY!" Some scream. "Give him a quick death!" Others yell. The first man is armed with a sword and shield, the second man a spiked chain ball, the third is armed with a spiked star club and the last man a small head spear. The man with spear slashes Grey Worm's leg. He is slow to block. The crowd boos as they taunt Grey Worm. The first man stabs at him with his sword. Then the third man punches him in the face with his fist.

They make sport of Grey Worm for the next ten minutes. Then the forth man gets on his hands and knees behind Grey Worm. Fucker kicks Grey Worm in the chest. He hits the sand still holding his sword. "Mereen Fucker will fuck his ass!"

The crowd erupts into a roar chanting, "FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!"

Fucker rolls Grey over to his stomach with his foot dropping his weapons. Then he undoes his pants grabbing his own cock and wiggling it. The crowd chants louder.

When Fucker said he would fuck Grey Worm he saw red. He wanted to die, but to be sexually humiliated by a man was offensive. He also saw Gizelle in his mind and how she was raped before his eyes. He couldn't save her, but he could save himself. The adrenaline started pumping and his heart raced, all pains and fatigue was forgotten. A roar escaped his lips as his legs were kicked apart. He spun around the top half of his body swinging his sword. The blade found its mark severing Fucker's balls and three quarters of his erected cock. He screamed stumbling backwards as blood gushed from his wrecked cock.

"You bastard!" The second man screamed swinging the spiked ball around. Grey rolls to his back raising his shield blocking the attack Then he swings his sword taking off the man's left leg. Down he goes as the crowd starts to cheer and encourage Grey Worm to fight on. Grey Worm rolls backwards getting to his feet. He throws his sword into the chest of the first man finishing him off. Then he throws his shield into the chest of the third man. Who gags trying to breath after the shield hits him in the throat. The last man thrusts forward with his spear, Grey Worm steps to the side catching the spear a foot below the spear head. Then he roars bringing the palm of his other on the wood of the spear breaking it. He spins around and buries the spear head into the skull of the last man.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" Chants the crowd as Grey Worm stalks the second man who is still alive. He yanks his sword from the chest of the first man and walks up to second crawling on the ground. He raises the sword and stabs him in the back. Grey Worm looks at the skybox where Azheme/Iliam is now standing he spits blood at his direction. The crowd cheers louder as an executioner enters the arena with an archer. The archer is there in case Grey tries something.

"Let him live! Let him live!" The people start to chant.

Iliam

Iliam stood to his feet when Grey Worm struck Fucker. Then he is joined by Nawar when Grey Worm kills Fucker and the forth man. Now the people of the arena are demanding that Grey Worm lives. "This man is a criminal…he must die."

"Then you should have killed him yourself…" Gisarro smugly says, he did not believe Heim was poisoned by Loen for he knew him as well.

"Surely you won't allow this worm of men to live?"

"The will of the crowd is absolute Lord Iliam…Once an overseer went against the wishes of the crowd and was tarred and feathered…" Overseers were chosen by the nobles who pronounced the wishes of the crowd.

He stands "What if I bought him back…" Iliam asks.

Overseer Fernard looks at Iliam, "When you signed over the slave he became property of the state…"

"What will happen to him?"

"Well if he lives he will auctioned off…"

Grey Worm

Grey watches as the Overseer stands. He wished they would just kill him already. Then the crowd goes quiet when the Overseer raises his hands. "Life shall be granted!" He says making a thumbs up. As the people cheer the archer releases the tension on his bow. Grey Worm falls to his knees then his face as the adrenaline rush dies down. The pains of his body are amplified at the sand stings his open wound on his back now his stomach. Men rush into the arena and Grey Worms feels many hands picking him up and placing him on a stretcher. They carry him to the healers. He is placed on a wooden table. Then cold water is thrown onto his body. They frantically work to keep him alive, Grey falls into a deep sleep.

He is unaware of how much time passes, but he dreams of better days. He dreams of Giselle and the only man he called father. He was almost free for he was in that place between life and death. In the distance he can see a great light and there is where he wished to be but something was holding him to his body. "It is not time yet my son…" There was Heim standing before Grey Worm in gold robes with fire surrounding and running through his body.

"I am so tired…"

"I know, but you have work to do…"

"Yes…" came another voice, a woman's voice. It is Gizelle dressed in white robes, she too is on fire. "You must avenge us!"

"I told you!" A third voice came, it was the old woman who prophesied to him. she is wearing the same clothes she had on in the streets, "Many great and terrible things will you suffer…Now arise! You do not belong here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Sold

The first thing Grey Worm noticed was the strong smell of medicine; the same silver paste stuff that was used when he was whipped at Azheme's fifteenth name day. His eyes pop open or at least one eye the right is bandaged, he looks at his surroundings. It is a large wooden room with torches on the walls and hay on the floor and a man sitting beside his bed in a chair sleeping. His body is weak and sore all over.

"Father he's awake…" He hears a female say.

The man jumps up and walks over to the table Grey Worm is lying on, "By the gods you are a strong one…Fetch some food…" The man places a finger before Grey Worm's eye. "Follow my finger…Good. Are you in pain…"

"No." He weakly replies.

"Do you feel cold, hot, nervous?"

"No…where am I?"

The man frowns, "You don't talk like a slave…"

"Mereen Arena healing room…"

"How long have I been out…"

"Nine days…and nine days we have been busting our asses to keep you alive…That was some fight you put up in the Arena…Four seasoned Gladiators…" Just then the man's daughter returned with food. They took turns feeding Grey Worm. After a couple more days Grey Worm was able to stand and feed himself. "Listen kid…You will placed on auction for the highest bidder…People consider you a slave so if you know how to talk like one then do so…"

The Arena Herald entered the room, "How is he?"

"He's not a hundred percent but he'll live My Lord…"

The next day Grey was placed in a wooden pin with several other slaves. Loen is there. "Grey Worm!"

"Loen!" They interlock arms. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"That bastard Azheme or Iliam as he calls himself now…He framed me said I poisoned his father…What of Gizelle?"

Grey Worm takes a deep breath, "He and his men raped her in front of me and then the bastard killed her…"

"I am sorry Grey Worm…"

"Mandely I saw her…"

"I hope she still lives…"

Grey Worm and Loen can hear the Auctioneer as he greets the gathered masters. "First up is lot number…"

The gathered Masters interrupt him and chant, "GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!" He raises his hands silencing them. Grey Worm and Loen look at each other. Then a guard enters and takes Grey Worm by the chain to his wrist cuffs. As soon as Grey enters the main auctioning house he spots Azheme/Iliam with Nawar the man that greeted them at Mereen's main gate.

"Lot number 0105…Former property of Iliam Nevarro…condemned to death, but life spared by the will of the people…We shall start the bidding at 1,000 gold Harpies…"

"One thousand!" a man screams

"One and half…" Another says.

"Eleven hundred!" Grey Worm watches the men bidding for him like a horse or cow. He wished he had died for this was more unbearable than any pain he had suffered. "Thirty-seven hundred."

"Four thousand!" Nawar finally said speaking up.

"Do I hear Forty-one hundred?" The Auctioneer asked. The bid kept going higher and higher. By now every Master in the hall had given several bids save one man standing in a corner with a tall dark skinned man with a top-knot. The rest of his head was shaven. Every now and then Grey Worm's eyes went to the man.

"Eight thousand!" Someone yelled, the bids grew fewer and fewer. Grey Worm's price was already a record high.

Then Nawar spoke again, "Ten thousand…" He bellowed. A wave of gasps crossed the gathered Masters. Grey watched as a smiles cross Azheme/Iliam's face.

"Ten thousand going once…" Grey smiled inside as well as he would get close to Iliam and kill him. Ten thousand going twice!"

"Twelve Thousand!" His smile vanished as the man in the corner spoke up.

"A new bid from Master Bavel…Twelve thousand going once…Twelve thousand going twice…Sold to Master Marceese of House Bavel…"

Grey Worm smiles as Azheme /Iliam argues with Nawar. Master Bavel comes forward with the Dark Skinned man and six guards carrying three chests, two men to a chest. They deposit the gold by the records table and Master Bavel signs the documents. The whole time Grey smiles at Azheme. They brand Grey Worm with Bavel's sigil, afterwards Bavel introduces Grey Worm to Domino. Then they start to leave as Loen is brought out for auction.

"Excuse me sir my name is Iliam Nevarro…"

"I know who you are. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to buy this slave from you…Let's say one hundred thousand…"

Grey Worm couldn't believe it. He was even more shocked by his new Master's response. "A generous offer, but I must refuse." The large man tries to whisper into Marceese's ear, but he raises his hand stopping him.

"A hundred thousand…You refuse? Name your price."

"Its not about the gold…This is Mereen…its about the glory of the Arena…The roar of the crowd…To have a champion come from my house…" He looks at Azheme, "I see you don't understand…"

"Oh I do…but mock my words this slave will betray you…"

Grey Worm had been listening but he keeps his eyes down, "I can handle him…Now if you will excuse me…" As Grey Worm follows Domino he looks up and smiles at Azheme mouthing his first name.

Iliam

Iliam was fuming all went through to break Grey Worm, take away what Heim had instilled in him and finally kill Grey Worm was for naught. He followed Nawar back to his estate in silence. The gold he sent for to pay Nawar arrived that evening and was redirected to Nawar's mansion. "I hate seeing you like this…"

"I should have killed that bastard myself!"

"There is still a way…If we can convince Master Gallen Myraad to help us we can place Grey Worm against the current champion of Mereen…The Stallion…He is a Dothraki owned by House Myraad…He has never been beaten…in the arena…"

"Good lets make it happen…" Iliam says in a mischievous voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. I Swear

Grey Worm was placed in the back of a wagon by the man referred to as Domino. Later Grey Worm would learn that it was a title not his actual name. In the wagon was a muscular man with dark hair light colored skin and a patch over his right eye. There are three scars on his chest. Across from him sat a wild looking woman. Her right hand was missing. The left side of her head is shaven, the rest of her hair hangs wildly across her neck. She has tattoos and scars on her arm and back.

There are eight other rough looking gladiators in the wagon all bearing the mark of House Bavel. "Hey newbie!" The man with one eye calls, "What are you called…"

Grey Worm looks at him then he closes his eyes, "That one is all high and mighty…Too good to speak with Dragon Fly…"

"Mud Bug heard the Master call him Grey Worm…" Another man says.

"Worm is a good name for such a small man…" They all laugh, but Grey Worm ignore them. After two miles they stop to get water for the horses pulling the wagons. Water is given to the Gladiators along with rations. By early morning the next day they arrive at the Bavel Estate. It is next to the wall, not as big as the Nevarro mansion.

"Domino have Grey Worm bathed fed then bring him to my study…"

"Yes Master."

Upon entering the main foyer of the mansion Marceese is greeted by the sound of his wife's voice, "Twelve thousand…are you kidding me…" She says walking up to Marceese. "Twelve thousand for a slave!"

"He is worth it…I feel it this Slave will get us Arena champion…"

"Only the house champion can face the champion of Mereen are you going to fight Dragon Fly to the death against this Grey Worm…"

"If I have too…"

"Well I want to inspect this slave that cost us twelve thousand harpies…"

Grey worm

After he is bathed, fed, and clothed Grey Worm is brought before the Master and his wife. He bows, "Small man…" Aryne Bavel says. "He isn't worth fifty harpies…"

"You should have seen him in the arena…" Marceese says speaking up.

"What of it slave are you a champion or was that victory a fluke?"

Grey Worm remains silent, "Answer the mistress." Domino commands.

"I fought for myself…"

Domino uncoils his whip as Marceese stands. Aryne looks at her husband then she slaps Grey Worm. "Slave you do not speak to my wife like that…"

"I am a man like you and have the right to speak as I wish…"

"Hold!" Domino was about to strike Grey Worm, but Marceese stopped him."The slave thinks he is my equal…Perhaps a day in the hot box with no food will alter his tongue…"

"Domino will break him master…"

He grabs Grey Worm's wrist chain and leads him back to the training ground where the Gladiators are training. He throws Grey Worm into the box and locks it. Grey Worm sits down and closes his eyes. The hours pass and the heat builds. He ignores the sound of the Gladiators training in the yard. His stomach starts to demand food but he ignores it as well.

Part of him felt there was nothing to live for which is why he disrespected Marceese and his arrogant wife. It is his hope that they kill him and be done with it. He had considered attacking Marceese and his wife, but something stayed his hand. "At least I am not Azheme's property…" Grey Worm says to himself smiling. The hours tick by and finally the sun sets, but many more hours pass before the box cools off.

At sunrise the door is opened and Domino grabs his chain and drags him out, "Eat!" He commands setting him down in the galley. There is a serving of mutton on his plate, with bread and water. The other Gladiators ignore him, but every now and then Grey Worm looks up to find the one called Dragon Fly looking at him.

A man gets up and walks up to Grey Worm, "I am still hungry little man…Give me the rest of your food." Grey Worm ignores him taking a piece of bread. "Mud Bug said…"

"Return to your seat Mud Bug…before you bite off more than you can chew…" Before Mud Bug can reach for the last of Grey Worm's mutton he grabs his wrist and twists slamming his face onto the table.

"Let me go!" Mud Bug demands through gritted teeth.

Domino cracks his whip, "ENOUGH!" Grey Worm throws Mud Bug to the ground, "Breakfast is over! To training! Match ups…Spit will train with Grey Worm…"

Grey Worm takes his time getting up. He stands in front of Spit as a young boy brings them practice weapons of wood. "Take positions!" Domino orders, everyone but Grey Worm obeys. Domino walks up to him as Marceese appears on the balcony overlooking the training arena. "Did you not hear me…little Worm?"

"I heard you!" He boldly says.

A wave of oohs crosses through the training arena. "What did Grey Worm say?"

Grey Worm looks at Domino who is a foot taller than he is, "I…said…that…I…heard…you."

Domino smiles, "Does Grey worm think Grey Worm is better than rest of the Gladiators here?"

"I know I am…"

"Clear the area! Bring Domino steel…" Domino takes one sword, "Go on take it…"

Grey Worm takes the sword and throws it down. Domino roars swinging his sword as Grey Worm closes his eyes. "DOMINO!" The blade stops at Grey Worm's neck. "Put him in the box and come to my study…"

Domino places Grey Worm in the box. Then he hears Domino command the Gladiators to return to training. A few hours pass before the door is opened and Grey Worm is taken to Marceese's study. "Leave us!" Marceese commands, "What am I to do with you slave…" Grey remains silent causing Marceese to shake his head. "If you wanted to die why not let Fucker and his brothers kill you…"

Grey Worm looks at him, "Death is one thing…To be humiliated sexually before death is another…"

"A slave with a sense of honor…That is rare…What is your story slave?"

"I will tell you if you allow me to speak as a free man."

Marceese folds his arms, "Grey Worm already takes that privilege, but by all means go ahead."

"I was born into slavery…yes. But my former Master…Heim Nevarro treated all his slaves with respect…the only time he punished us was if we offended a guest…After awhile My Master and I developed a father son relationship…I even saved his life once…It was he who taught me how to use weapons and fight with my hands…His son Azheme or Iliam as he calls himself is not his true son…Master Heim told me his young wife was in love with another before they married and had given herself to this man…afterwards the two continued their love affair…Master Heim found out and challenged the man to a duel…The death of her lover drove My Master's wife to grief…She died giving birth to her child…With her last breath she asked Master Heim to care for her son as he was his…He poisoned my Master and changed his will…Another slave I grew up with and loved was raped and murdered before my eyes…Master Heim promised all his slaves freedom…He was going to move to Braavos and give the mansion to Azheme…"

"Interesting tale…Now I will tell you mine…I train the best pit fighters and Gladiators in the world…I inherited this Dojo from my father who got it from his father…For the first time in two generations this house put forth a Champion of the arena…I lost him to the will of the crowd who demanded his freedom…His name is Mongoose…Then after many years I have a new one worthy of Champion of Mereen…Dragon Fly. He fought Stallion to a standstill a draw…The overseer awarded Stallion of House Myraad title of Champion because he cut Dragon Fly more times…Now I pay twelve thousand harpies for Grey Worm…What you did to those four Gladiators was amazing…But you wish to die…Is there nothing Grey Worm wishes to live for?"

"Nothing!" Grey Worm sadly replies thinking on Gizelle.

"What of freedom?" Grey Worm perks up, "I see that interests Grey Worm…Fight for me! Be my champion…Kill Stallion! Ignite the crowd as you did when you fought Fucker and his Gladiator brothers…and after ten years I will grant you your freedom." Grey stares at him, "Well what do you say?

"Five years!"

"The balls on you…Nine!"

"Six!"

"Eight years."

"Seven!"

"Done, but you must speak to me as slave should his Master…You must address me as Master and show respect to this House…"

"Grey Worm swears on Grey Worm's life…Grey Worm will kill Stallion…Grey will be Champion of Mereen and honor Master's House…"

"GUARD!" A man enters with Domino. "Take Grey worm back to the barracks and send Dragon Fly to my study…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Champion

Part 1. Train Me

Grey Worm follows Domino and the guard from Marceese's study. As they walk through the foyer towards the downstairs slave barracks a slave stops them. "Pardon Reese…Reese wishes to speak with Grey worm…"

"Move along!" Domino says.

"What does Reese want…"

Domino looks at Grey Worm, "Reese is a pleasure slave not worth Grey Worm's time…"

"Grey Worm would speak with him anyway…" The guard and Domino back away.

"Reese thanks you…Reese is a pleasure slave…" A tear appears on his cheek, "A…a few moons ago Reese was tasked with giving pleasure to Master's guest…He made Reese bend over and…Reese wishes to feel like a man again…Gladiators and pit fighters are not treated this way…Reese asked Master if Reese could train as pit fighter…Master said if Reese could convince Domino or one of the fighters to train Reese Master would allow…Please Grey Worm is Reese's last hope…"

Grey Worm sighs feeling sorry for Reese, "Let Grey Worm see Reese's hands…" He obeys, "Reese has strong hands…Grey Worm will train Reese…" Reese falls to his knees and kisses Grey Worm's feet.

"Reese thanks Grey Worm…"

"Get up do not bow to Grey Worm…"

"Enough!" Domino says leading Grey Worm away. "Grey Worm is wasting time on Reese…Reese is nothing…Reese is a pleasure slave…nothing more."

"Perhaps…Reese just needs a good teacher…or perhaps Domino is afraid Reese will become better than Domino was…"

They stare each other down, "Grey Worm has a death wish…"

"Grey Worm states a fact…"

Grey shares a cell with Spit, Monkey Tail, and a woman named Slit. A few slaves from other cells taunt him, but he ignores them. The next day as the Gladiators and Pit Fighters line up to get food Reese appears. "Well bathe Mud Bug in horse shit…Who let stuffed butt in here…" Everyone laughs. Mud Bug, Blood spot, and Witch walk up to him.

"What the fuck is Reese doing around real men and women?"

"Master…"

"Grey Worm agreed to train Reese…" He says walking up the group. Grey Worm pulls Reese away and stands in front of them. "Master said if one of the fighters train Reese then Reese can train…" Domino watches from a corner stroking his rolled up whip.

"Grey Worm puts that little shit in the arena…then Mud Bug will take offense and crack his head open…"

"Mud Bug can't crack Reese's head if Mud Bug is dead…"

Mud Bug smiles then he looks at Blood Spot and Witch, they nod. Mud Bug tries to hit Grey Worm, but Grey Worm catches his fist and uses his free hand to bend his elbow and he uses Mud Bug's own fist to bloody his nose. He takes his fist and smashes it into Witch's face, busting her lip and nose, then he kicks Blood Spot in the throat and finally flips Mud Bug onto his back.

"ENOUGH!" Domino yells, cracking his whip. "Breakfast is over to training! Mud Bug…Witch…Blood Spot…The hot box with the three of ya!"

"First thing that is needed is speed and endurance…So run around the yard until Grey Worm tells Reese to stop…" When Reese starts running some of the fighters laugh.

Domino cracks his whip, "The next one to laugh will perform the Titan of Braavos…Grey Worm! Spar with me…Choose weapons…"

Grey Worm chooses twin swords, Domino chooses the same of steel practice blades. As they square the other fighters pause in their training to watch. "Keep running!" Grey Worm says to Reese.

A boy holding a red flag stands between them. "Begin!" He yells waving the flag and backs away. Domino swings first trying to set the pace of the fight, but Grey Worm is a bit faster than Domino expected. Grey Worm pivots on one foot and swings his left at Domino's back. At the last minute Domino blocks the attack while facing the opposite direction. Both Marceese and Aryne walk onto the balcony as Domino spins around to face Grey Worm swinging his sword.

Grey Worm turns his body to the side and swings his left in a sideways chopping motion. Then he brings his right forward as he faces Domino forward. Domino blocks with the flat of his sword against Grey Worm's forward right thrust. Then he slips the sword underneath his blade and tries to rip the sword from his grasp by sandwiching his sword with the other. Grey Worm leaps up and kicks Domino in the chest as he staggers backwards Domino goes into a roll and comes up on his feet.

Grey Worm hits his back, but he raises his feet and leaps off his back. Just as Domino charges forward. He smashes into Grey Worm trying over power him with pure raw strength. Grey Worm does a split and punches Domino in the knee. It doesn't break, but down he goes to one knee. They continue fighting, Grey Worm still in a full split and Domino on one knee. Grey Worm disarms his left sword, but Domino manages to punch Grey Worm in the face. He falls to his back but raises his feet and strikes Domino on both sides of the head with his feet.

The fight is long as both men seem evenly matched. Eventually Grey Worm manages to straddle Domino's back wrapping his arm around his neck and legs around Domino's waist. He falls to one knee, then Domino falls backwards trying to knock the air out of Grey Worm, but he still holds on.

Marceese

Marceese looks at his wife knowing that Domino would never say I yield. He then looks back at the two fighters, "ENOUGH!" He screams, "The match is over…a draw…" He watches as Grey Worm releases Domino. The fighters start clapping and banging wooden swords on shields.

"Perhaps he is worth twelve thousand after all…" Aryne says to Marceese.

"Master summoned Domino?"

"Yes…tell me of Grey Worm…"

"Grey Worm is stronger than Grey Worm looks…Fast…very gifted with the sword…Disciplined."

"Does Domino think Grey Worm can defeat Stallion…"

"Yes Domino believes it is possible…"

Marceese smiles, "Well then…"

"Forgive Domino Master, but only a house champion can face the Champion of Mereen…Dragon Fly is reigning House Champion…"

"I know…I will ask Dragon Fly to step down…"

Two days later a ceremony is held and while on one knee Dragon Fly gives Grey Worm the amulet of the House Champion. "Your new House Champion…Grey Worm!"

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!" The fighters chant in unison as they look up to the balcony where Grey Worm and Dragon Fly are with their Master and his wife.

Marceese raises his right hand, "Soon House Bavel will once again stand above all others when Stallion falls in the arena…" They chant then Marceese dismisses the fighters. "Domino tells me that Grey Worm is training the Pleasure Slave Reese…"

"It is so Master…" His answer shocks Aryne.

"Why?"

"Reese will make a great fighter Master…"

"I feel you are wasting your time on him…"

"Forgive Grey Worm master, but Master is wrong…In six months give Reese a match…"

"To the death!" Aryne says interrupting.

Marceese looks at his wife, then at Grey Worm, "As my wife says to the death…If Grey Worm feels Reese will be ready in six months then Grey Worm may continue to train Reese…If Rees dies Grey Worm will owe me a pleasure slave and I will take it from Grey Worm's arena winnings…"

"Grey Worm agrees…"

Grey Worm

"That was a foolish thing to do…" Domino says to Grey worm leading him back to the barracks.

"In Domino's eyes…" Grey Worm is given a private room by himself. He is also given special meals like deer meat, sour dough bread, cheese, and ale to drink. The days become weeks and Reese training increases. After a month and half they start training with wood. Two more months they practice with steel. Some of the fighters come to respect Reese's training under Grey Worm.

The day had finally come for Reese to fight, "Remember what Grey Worm taught Reese…Speed is the key…Out think Reese's opponent…Draw enemy in…"

Mud Bug takes position to face Reese as he had requested to fight him. "The pup will die today. The gathered fighters make side bets on the outcome.

Grey Worm gives Reese one last piece of advice before leaving the arena. Domino takes up a position in the middle with a red flag. He raises it, "Let blood be spilled…BEGIN!"

Reese is armed with sword and shield, while Mud Bug is armed with a sword spear. The blade is longer and bigger than a regular spear head. Mud Bug attacks first, Reese blocks with his shield, then fast as lightening Bug slashes Reese on his lower leg. He backs away and resets. "Mud Bug will kill Reese!" He attacks again, only Reese throws his shield at Mud Bugs feet and down he goes face first. Reese leaps forward sword out and cuts Mud Bug on the left arm just as he rolls away.

"Reese cut Mud Bug…Now Mud Bug will kill Reese slowly…"

Reese stays on the defensive as Mud Bug attacks and slashes Reese on the arm. He aims for his head, Reese ducks and slashes Mud Bug across the ribs. Mud Bug roars as he charges Reese who leaps up sticking his feet out and kicks Mud Bug in the face. As Mud Bug stumbles backwards Reese falls to his back throwing his sword. It spins through the air three times and with a sickening thud strikes Mud Bug in the chest. Mud Bug's face and chest are covered in blood and even more blood runs down his stomach and onto his legs. With the last of his strength he looks up in shock then falls forward and hits the sand.

"Victor Reese!" The gathered fighters start clapping and chanting his name. A ceremony is held granting Reese the rank of Pit Fighter.

Part 2. All Men Die

Lord Xaran and Lady Jyleen of House Gaunna wished to celebrate their marriage with a sport of blood. So Lord Xaran paid for a huge sum for the arena and they handpicked Gladiators and pit fighters from all 100 fighting houses. Two days of Pit Fighting and two days of Gladiator matches. The main event was to feature the current champion of Mereen against the champion of House Bavel.

Grey Worm sits in a wagon with Dragon Fly, Cat, Slit, Dodo, and Monkey Tail. Three carts eighteen fighters from House Bavel are to fight in the Arena. They arrive the same time as other Gladiators and Pit Fighters. Even Reese is there as he too had been chosen. The Fighters of House Bavel are checked in and taken below with their Domino leading them. A section reserved for House Bavel fighters is marked with the House sigil. An M and a B divided by a sword.

"You are the greatest pit fighters and Gladiators in Mereen…" They chant three times, "Honor the Master…Honor his house…"

It grows quiet as the Champion of Mereen makes his rounds, "Stallion is told a little Worm will fight him…Stallion comes to see this little Worm…" Grey Worm is sitting with his eyes closed, but he opens them when the six foot eleven inch tall giant speaks. "Little Worm's cock must be smaller than body…I will kill Little Worm quickly…do not be afraid…"

"By the gods Stallion is uglier than last time Dragon Fly saw Stallion…"

"Don't worry one eye…Stallion will see Dragon Fly next…"

Arena Herald

Every seat is full and there are people standing in the isles and along the walls. They all cheer as the platform rises. "Great People of Mereen…We gather once again to witness blood on the sand…We gather to honor the marriage of Lord Xaran and Lady Jyleen…" When he says their names the couple stands and waves to the people. The Herald announces four matches before Reese's time has come.

"Let blood be spilled…From the bowels of House Ottamen I give you Ranc…"

Reese

Grey Worm follows Reese to the gate, "Remember be swift as the wind and agile as water…Make him come to Reese…Think…Ranc has experience…"

"Reese thanks Grey Worm for training…" When the Herald says his name the guards hand Reese a shield and sword. The crowd boos because it is Reese's first time in the arena and because of his name they know he was a house slave.

"BEGIN!"

Ranc is armed with a sword and shield, but he is a left handed fighter. Reese switches sword hands as he had been taught to fight with his left, when he does the crowd cheers. In speed the two are evenly matched. Reese spins into Ranc swinging his shield, then he brings his sword forward. Ranc counters and draws first blood eliciting a cheer from the crowd. Reese rolls forward and uses his shield to smash Ranc's left foot. He blocks an overhead attack then he carves a bloody slash across Ranc's muscled abdomen. Ranc stumbles backwards as the crowd chants, "KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Reese swings his sword for the neck. As blood gushes from the blow to the neck Ranc falls backwards and dies. "REESE! REESE! REESE!" A few people cheer his name other boo at Ranc's death.

"Winner! Reese of House Bavel…" The Herald says.

"Well done!" Domino says when Reese returns from the Arena.

"That was kick ass…" Monkey Tail says.

Grey Worm walks up to Reese and stares at him, "What took Reese so long…" They smile and wrestle.

Marceese

Just then Nawar, Iliam and Gallen take seats in front of Marceese. "Lord Nevarro I didn't know you were still in town…and slumming a Master of a lesser fighting House…"

Gallan looks back at Marceese, "My man stands champion of Mereene…I'm afraid your Worm will die today…"

"Yes…" Iliam says speaking up, "You should have taken my offer…"

"How much did you offer him for the worm?"

"One hundred thousand…"

Gallen looks at Marceese, "And he turned you down. Well Marceese has never had a real head for business…"

Marceese smiles, "We shall see…"

The Pit fighting matches last all day and into the night. Everyone eats at the arena some bought their own food, others purchase food from vendors. The people sleep in at the arena, others brought tents with.

Arena Herald

"Time to separate the men from the boys…the Women from the girls!" The crowd cheers, "For you delight we start things off this day with a fifty Gladiator free for all…" The crowd cheers louder, "Chosen at random, by my hand…" He reaches into a pot, "Face Stealer of House Lyon!" Face Stealer original name – Face – Over 40 arena victories – likes to cut the faces off his opponents - favorite weapon, dual sickles.

The Herald draws another name as Face Stealer enters the arena. "From House Ottam. I give you Red Lice…" Female Gladiator - 17 victories in the Arena - favorite weapon long cat tails whip. "House Bavel!" The Herald screams after drawing a third name. The crowd roars as Red Lice enters the arena, "I give you Dark Cloud!" Dark Cloud 9 victories in the arena – Male Gladiator – favorite weapon spiked brass knuckles.

One by one the Gladiators enter one from each house chosen randomly. Iliam realizes he should have maneuvered things so that Grey Worm could fight in the free for all and pay several Houses to team up against him. Blood flows, body parts hit the sand as the match gets underway. Red Lice kills Dark Cloud. Amoeba is killed by Hound and he is killed by Face Stealer. After two hours of blood and gore Face Stealer stands alone.

Dragon Fly

When his name is called the crowd roars his name. Women expose their breasts and blow kisses. Men pump their fists in the air, Dragon Fly is six feet tall – 97 victories in the arena as a Gladiator – 42 as a Pit Fighter – favorite weapon sword and square shield. His opponent Demon of House Sudhan – 6'1 – 56 victories in the arena – favorite weapon spike ball club and round shield. The crowd chant his name but not as loud.

Dragon Fly strikes with his sword, then he thrusts his shield forward going to one knee. Demon leaps over his head swinging his sword, but Dragon Fly raises his shield blocking and spins around standing swinging his sword. As Demon goes into a roll he sticks his shield out blocking the attack. Both men use their sword and shield as offensive and defensive weapons. After several complex patterns of sword and shield action, Dragon Fly leans to the side on a swing from Demon and slashes his upper thigh drawing first blood. Dragon Fly continues his onslaught smashing his shield into Demon's chest, then he raises his sword and slits his throat ending the contest.

"DRAGON FLY! DRAGON FLY! DRAGON FLY!" They all chant.

Cat and Witch

After nine more battle the Herald introduces, "It's time for deadly siren action…A two on two match between the bitches of the arena…I give you Vixen and Fat Momma of House Myraad…And who will put these two deadly divas on their backs…Cat and Witch of House Bavel…" Fat Momma dark of skin Mohawk – six and half feet tall – three hundred pounds – 77 victories – favorite weapon large battle axe. Vixen is six feet tall redhead – 53 victories in the arena – favorite weapon Dothraki sword.

"We who are about to die salute you!" The four Gladiators chant.

Cat faces Fat Momma while Witch takes on Vixen. Cat blocks the axe with her gauntlet and spins into Fat Momma with her left sword, but Fat Momma catches her wrist and tries to break her arm. Cat flips her body twisting her arm and when she \lands on her back she kicks Fat Momma in the knee sending her down. But a scream catches Cat's attention. She looks up to find Witch on her knees with her intestines spilling out onto the sand. Vixen raises her blade and decapitates Witch.

Cat knees Fat Momma in the face and sheaths her sword. Then she uncoils her whip and snatches the sword from Vixen's hand. She pulls the sword over her head and sends it into Fat Momma's head as she is getting up. Cat draws her sword and throws it Fat Momma's chest. Vixen takes an unarmed fighting stance. Cat walks over to Fat Momma's dead body and yanks Vixen's sword from her dead body. She throws the sword to Vixen and then charges her. Cat ducks under a swing and slashes Vixen on the ribs. She rolls to the ground and comes up behind Vixen stabbing her in the back with her claw gauntlet. She beheads her with her other sword. As the crowd chants her name Cat removes her arm gauntlet and picks up Witch's lifeless body. She places Witch over her right shoulder and carries the head in her left hand.

Grey Worm

Twenty more matches take place and as the sun sets the Arena Herald announces Stallion. The crowd chants his name as he enters the arena. Stallion six feet eleven inches tall – 106 Victories – favorite weapons two throwing spears, round shield, and sword.

"If Grey Worm is the Fighter Domino thinks Grey Worm is…Give them something they have never seen before and Kill that Dothraki shit."

Grey Worm nods, "Stallion will fall…" As Grey Worm enters the arena the crowd starts to chant his name louder than any other Gladiator's name that was chanted. Grey Worm is armed with a sword and shield. He stops fifty paces from Stallion. "We who are about to die salute you…" Stallion roars raising his weapons and getting the crowd riled up. Grey Worm starts to run towards Stallion who throws his first spear. Grey Worm raises his shield blocking the spear, it sticks in the shield and Grey Worm drops it as his speed increases. He dodges the second thrown spear and leaps five feet from Stallion as he draws his sword from behind his shield. Grey Worm leans to the side and stabs Stallion in between the neck and shoulder. He leaves the sword in Stallion and as he lands Stallion falls to his knees then his face.

Everyone in the Arena stands to their feet in awe. Grey Worm walks up and stares at Azheme. The crowd starts to leave their seats jumping down into the arena, both Slaves and commoners. They hoist Grey Worm up over their shoulders the whole time screaming his name. When Grey Worm is finally able to return to the holding area, Gladiators and Pit Fighters from all houses chant his name.

"Show off!" Reese says walking up to him.

Marceese Dojo

"Champion of Mereen!" Marceese screams on the balcony with Grey Worm at his side. "Slayer of the Stallion…I give you your brother in arms at House Bavel…GREY WORM!"

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!"

Later Marceese throws a feast for his fighters and gives them women. Reese uses his winnings to buy two women. Grey Worm stands in the door of his quarters and watches. Then he goes to bed after eating, two toasts, and two arm wrestling matches. "Reese thanks Grey Worm…" He says the next morning when Grey Worm exits his room.

"For what?" He asks smiling.

"Grey Worm taught Reese to fight and never again will Reese have fear giving pleasure to another man…Reese is in Grey Worm's debt…"

"Reese's friendship is payment enough…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Arena Legends

Everywhere Iliam went he heard the name Grey Worm. That was all anyone in Mereen talked about. He decided it was time to go home as there were business affairs he needed to attend to. Before he went home he paid Marceese Bavel a visit.

"Lord Nevarro what can I do for you?"

"I have an offer…"

"I already told you…Grey Worm is not for sale…"

"I know you will never part with him and that is the reason for my visit…I will pay you 100,000 gold harpies to make sure he never earns his freedom…"

Marceese smiles, "And when will I get this gold?"

"When I return home I will send it by ship do we have anaccord…"

He shakes Iliam's hand, "We do…"

Iliam leaves that day and when he arrives home he was greeted by the House steward, a few slaves, and the Captain of his house Guard. "Where is Mandely?"

"In her room, my lord…" Iliam went to her room and found Mandely rubbing her swollen stomach. "I am home…"

"So you are…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I hear Grey Worm is Champion of Mereen."

He sneers, "I can't even escape his accursed name here in my own home…"

"Heim once told me that Grey Worm is the most gifted warrior he ever trained…Perhaps he will earn his freedom after all."

Iliam smiles, "I doubt that…" He leaves her room goes to his study. He makes the arrangements for the gold and tends to other business matters.

Mereen

Grey Worm's legend grows with each victory in the arena. His victories earn him nicknames like god of the arena, Hand of Death, and King of the Sands. Two years pass and in that year his friend Reese earns the rank of Gladiator. It was at the beginning of the third year that Iliam returns to Mereen and meets with Nawar and Gallen.

"He is that good?" Iliam asks.

"He is a legend…"

Iliam shakes his head, "How do you kill a legend?"

"With another legend…" Nawar says, "Tell him…"

"Tell me what?"

"House Lords who fight slaves make gold off victories and losses. The more wins the more gold and prestige…A House Lord will not risk his best fighter on someone like Grey Worm…If you are willing to put up the gold we can convince a few Masters to put up their best ranked fighters against Grey Worm…"

"Such as…"

"The Twins…brothers owned by House Mykan…They fight as one…very deadly they have never been defeated…"

Grey Worm Vs The Twins

The crowd had been longing to see this fight. Grey Worm had requested to face the Twins alone. When the Herald calls the Twins they go berserk. The Twins – 6 feet tall – 102 victories in the arena – Elder Twin dual axes – younger Twin broad sword. Then Grey Worm is announced, he enters the arena armed with a double blade. "We who are about to die salute you…" The three men say at the same time. Grey Worm spins his sword staff from side to side, as each Twin takes up a flanking position.

Grey Worm blocks an attack from the younger Twin. Then he spins away attacking the elder Twin. He spins again and slashes the younger Twin on the cheek. He blocks backwards and side steps, then he spins in a circle catching the elder Twin on the thigh. The Twins back away and reset to attack him from the front at the same time. Because the younger twin is wielding a broad sword Grey Worm has to glance his blocks off the double blade or it will break. Grey Worm cartwheels in between them, spins around and slashes both men in the back. Angry the elder Twin spins around throwing his right axe. Grey Worm bats it to the side and spins into the Twin impaling him in the gut.

"NO!" The younger Twin screams as the elder falls to the ground. He attacks with wreckless abandon. Backing Grey Worm down, he manages to break his double blade in half. The crowd cheers excitedly as the younger Twin knocks the right broken blade from his hand, then the left. "Now worm dies!" When he swings Grey Worm claps his hands together stopping the sword eliciting huge gasps from the crowd. Then, he sidekicks the younger Twin, in the gut, taking the sword and beheads him.

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM GREY WORM…" As they chant his name he walks around the arena with his hands held high.

Iliam – Nawar – Gallen

"If the Twins fail there is always Face Stealer…"

"Why do they call him the Face Stealer?" Iliam asks taking a drink from his cup.

"His name was Face…When he achieved the rank of Gladiator he started carving off the faces of those he defeated…after he defeated Pox and won his 30th dual in the arena the crowd started calling him that…Once he was in a doubles match and after he and his House brother stood victorious he turned on his own brother and removed his face…"

Grey Worm Vs Face Stealer

It wasn't a very long match, Face Stealer armed with a short sword and an axe. After nine moves Grey Worm spins into Face Stealer and cuts his face off from the chin to the top of his forehead. As he falls to the sand Grey Worm walks away.

Iliam - Nawar - Gallen

"What about Gargoyle?" Nawar asks.

"That is one ugly bitch…" Gallen says, "I still have nightmares…"

Iliam frowns, "Tell me…"

"A Gladiator made the mistake of pulling off her mask…She ate his face off while he still lived…"

"These Gladiators sound extraordinary there is no way he can survive all three…"

Grey Worm Vs Gargoyle

Gargoyle female Gladiator – 5'9 – 76 victories in the arena - weapons of choice, six inch steel claws. The clawed gloves are silver and ridged they cover her arm up to the elbow. She has a topknot ponytail. Her face is covered by a silver gargoyle's mask. Underneath her face is scarred up with knife marks and both ears had been cut off.

"And who can tame this beast among women…I give you the champion of Mereen…Grey Worm…"

Gargoyle is just as fast as Grey worm who is armed with twin swords. She slashes him across the chest. Because of her metal gloves she can grab the blade of Grey Worm's sword at anytime. He receives another slash across the back. He manages to cut her on the shoulder and slash out her left eye when his right sword slashes across her mask. When she removes her mask Grey Worm sneers because her nose had been cut off along with her upper lip. Her teeth are sharpened to points as well. After she slashes Grey Worm across the abdomen he walks up to her and when she swings he goes into a full split and drives his left sword up her womanhood. As his legs come together from the split he stands to his full height and slashes her across the neck. She falls backwards with the sword stuck in between her legs.

In eight months Grey Worm had killed three legendary Gladiators costing him 50,000 gold harpies apiece. He roars turning over a table in the inn. "Calm down." Nawar says.

"You calm down…I just lost 150,000 in gold…"

"I will charge you for that table…" The proprietor says.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?" Ilaim demands.

Gallen stands in front of the man, "He did not mean milord…"

Iliam looks at Gallen and the man, "Lord?"

"This is Tanon Pakis son of Lord Tyle Pakis Customs Master of Mereen…"

"I apologize sir…"

He grunts, "You know that Grey Worm's fighting style reminds me of Mongoose…"

"Who is Mongoose?" Iliam asks sitting down.

"Another legend of the arena…He was granted his freedom by the crowd and he was a fighter of House Bavel…"

"Could we get him…"

"Only the gods knows where he wonders now…" Gallen replies.

"Braavos…" Nawar says, "All freed slaves find their way to Braavos…"

"There is Dragon…" Tanon says speaking up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The Dragon

He is seven feet two inches tall. A monster of a man and as he walks up the street people both slave and free point and whisper. A man of such stature and with a freedom ring on his right hand can only be the Gladiator known as Dragon. Despite the fact that his hood obscures his face the rumors start to fly through the city and people are already making bets between Grey Worm and the slayer of 120 men.

He enters a whore house and everyone pauses to stare at him, "Proprietor!" The man runs up, "Four of your finest whores, wine, ale, and food to my room…"

"Right away…"

He lies on the bed judging the women, "Not her…her tits are too small…the rest will do…Keep the food and drink coming…" He spends half the day eating, fucking, and drinking with four women. When he is done the main entrance of the whore house is filled with Slave fighting Masters ready to make bids to the giant to fight for them against the champion of Mereen.

House Bavel Dojo

Grey Worm ducks back and forth under a rope tied between two poles. "Reese is afraid your days as Champion are over friend…They say the living legend Dragon is here to fight you…"

"And how many legends has Grey Worm killed?"

"Now Grey Worm faces a god…" Cat says joining them.

"A god who bleeds…" Grey Worm says.

Domino cracks his whip, "Noon day meal…" he walks up to Grey Worm, "After noon day meal Grey Worm will spar against Domino and Dragon Fly…" He just nods.

Marceese

His wife Aryne enters the study, "Do you know what rumor flies all over this city?"

"Yes I heard…The Dragon has come to Mereen…"

That is when Domino enters the study, "Master..Mistress…"

"What is it Domino?"

"Domino has a request of the Master…Domino wishes to finish what Domino started many years ago against Dragon…"

"The people want to see Grey Worm not you…I'm sorry my friend…Your time has passed…"

"Then perhaps Dragon Fly or Spit should fight at Grey Worm's side…Maybe even both…"

"Perhaps both of them…" Marceese shakes his head, "I fear those scheming cunts Nawar, Iliam, and Gallen will win the bid for the Dragon…They will insist he face Grey Worm alone…"

"Dragon does not come for Gold…Grey Worm's reputation in the arena has earned Dragon's attention as any Gladiator would want to face Grey Worm…Before long Master…Mongoose may even emerge from whatever whorehouse Mongoose's cock is stuck in…"

"Mongoose!" Marceese says with a smile, "Anyway…I want four of our best Gladiators sparring with the Champion…One on one…Two on one…Four on One…"

Whore House

The other slave masters leave as Nawar, Gallen, and Iliam had won the bid by combining their gold. "Keep your gold…I will fight for pleasure of fighting…"

"Whatever the Dragon wants he gets…We have one request…You face the champion alone…"

Grey Worm

Grey Worm is in his private cell with Reese, Dragon Fly, Cat, and Spit. They drink ale from a bottle Dragon Fly brought. "May the gods grant Grey Worm victory on the morrow…" They all toast.

"Death to the Dragon!" Spit screams.

"Death to the Dragon…"

"Well it was time Dragon Fly were off to bed…" Dragon fly says standing up.

"Carry Cat!" She says looking up at Dragon Fly.

He bends down scooping her up and places her over his shoulder, "Grey Worm scared?" Reese asks after they all leave.

"Grey Worm has mastered his fears long ago…"

The next day Grey Worm and the Gladiators are taken to the Arena. The Gladiators of House Bavel sit in silence even after one of their own wins a victory in the arena. Grey Worm keeps his eyes closed the whole time. Another two fights happen before the guard walks up. "It is time Champion…"

He waits by the gate entrance to the arena as the Herald announces him. When Grey Worm enters the arena they chant his name in a defining roar. Grey Worm is armed with two swords as usual. Then the arena Herald announces Dragon. When he enters his name is chanted just as loud and long as Grey Worm's name. Dragon is armed with two long swords.

"WE WHO ARE ABOUT TO DIE SALUTE YOU!" they say at the same time.

Grey Worm tries to end the fight quickly as he did with Stallion. Everyone stands up as he charges across the arena. Domino shakes his head watching from the viewing gate. At the last minute Dragon throws his blades down and quick as lightening he reaches out and grabs Grey Worm by the sword arm. He lifts him up grabbing his left and raises Grey Worm above his head. Grey Worm is still holding both swords. He takes his left arm and slashes Dragon's arm cutting bloody furrows. Dragon laughs and brings him down on his knee. Then he throws Grey Worm eight feet away.

Grey Worm is slow to get up as three of his ribs are now broken. From the skybox Iliam smiles tasting the death of the slave he hates. Dragon runs toward Grey Worm snatching his swords out of the sand. The crowd cheers as Grey Worm blocks his mountain like blows. Because Dragon is so strong Grey Worm must block with both swords. Grey Worm ducks performing a split and slashes the giant across his thighs. Dragon tries to kick Grey Worm, but he rolls to his good side. Dragon raises his foot and Grey Worm thrust his sword through the foot, but Dragon keeps pushing down on his stomach.

Grey Worm kicks Dragon in the balls, but he just smiles at Grey Worm. The crowd boos Grey Worm for the maneuver. He finally manages to get from under Dragon's foot and leaps up into the air performing a spin kick. Grey Worm breaks his nose and loosens a few teeth. Dragon responds with a deep slash to the chest and a jaw breaking punch to the face. Down he goes to sand rolling away, but Dragon does not advance. He now stalks Grey Worm with a sick sneer. The crowd chants Dragon's name as the 60 year old Gladiator lives up to the legend.

When Grey Worm gets to his feet he throws his swords away, the crowd boos him, as Grey Worm raises his hands. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" Dragon spits in disgust and charges him. At the last minute Grey Worm drops and propels his body sideways clipping Dragon when he closes the distance. Down on his face the giant goes. Grey gets to his feet and leaps at Dragon roaring his feet comes down on his head.

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!" They all cheer in unison as Dragon's body convulses on the ground a few times. Blood falls from Grey Worm's nose and mouth, his eye is swollen. He starts for his swords as the crowd chants kill. Then it goes quiet as Dragon starts to move. A unified gasp from the crowd as Dragon gets to all fours, then to one knee.

Grey Worm stares in disbelief. "FUCK ME!" With his back to him Grey Worm runs and raises one foot ignoring the pain of his ribs and jaw. He leaps off Dragon's shoulder spinning around in the air he throws his left sword, then his right. The first sword strikes Dragon in the head and the second in the chest. Grey Worm hits the ground and remains there. As for Dragon the beast of a man remains on one knee and one hand with two swords in him. After awhile Dragon falls and dies.

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!"

"FREEDOM!" Someone screams and a few more people chant Freedom, but the chants of his name drown them out. The healers of House Bavel rush into the arena for Grey Worm. "He lives!" The Healer yells as loud as he can. Marceese rushes from his seat to check on his property.

Iliam blocks his path, "Remember we had a deal…"

"I know!" When he arrives all the Gladiators and Pit Fighters of House Bavel are standing there waiting in concern. There are even Gladiators from other houses holding their hands in salute.

"Make a path for Master…" Domino barks.

"Will he live…" Marceese asks the Healer.

"Hard to say…He has three broken ribs…His jaw is broken…He has lost a lot of blood…He may even have a cracked skull…"

"Do what you can…"

Because of his injuries Grey Worm must remain at the Arena healing room. Marceese sends his Gladiators home, but Reese asks if he can stay. Marceese agrees only because the Healer says the sound of Reese's voice will help. They clean his wound and eye, then they bandage his rib area. Then the healers place wires in his jaw. Then they open his head to relieve the pressure and drain the blood.

"Damn!" The Healer says, "He's a tough son of a bitch…There is no fever…He is breathing on his own…The soup we force in him stays down, "I would say he will recover…"

Grey Worm's eyes pop open, "Did I win?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13. Missandei

Part 1. Stud

Marceese

As Grey enters the Dojo his brothers and sisters of the sands clap. "Well fuck a virgin…Grey Worm is alive…" Spit says.

They gather around him and help their Champion to a seat. "He still lives…" Aryne says standing behind Marceese.

"Yes he lives…"

"And did you hear people in the crowd chanting his freedom?"

He sighs, "I heard, but it didn't get any traction…"

"Not yet…"

"How much did you lose betting against him?"

"Nothing really…Lord Iliam paid me 100,000 to never grant him freedom…Of that I bet 50,000…"

"Kill him and be done with it…"

Marceese shakes his head, "Not Yet…He may still be of use to us…Listen he can't fight until he is completely healed…Then when he returns to the Arena if they start chanting freedom for him…Then it will be time…"

Missandei

Three months had passed since Grey Worm defeated Dragon and people were still talking about it even in Astapor. In Astapor lives a young woman by the name of Missandei who was born into slavery and trained as a house slave. She was taught languages and other things, a personal servant to Lord Krazyns, as an interpreter. She also serves as tutor to his niece and nephew whom he is raising. Missandei is a virgin as Krazyns is saving her for something special. Upon hearing the news of Grey Worm's Victory over Dragon he decides to travel to Mereen with four of his best and most beautiful breeders.

Missandei stands beside Krazyns as her master and Marcesse make introductions. Missandei has to stand along with the breeders while the two Masters discuss business. "Your slave fighter is a legend…his exploits have even reached my ears…he is all they talk about in Astapor…I would like to stud him with four of my finest breeding stock…That one is a virgin"

"They are very impressive…" He looks at Missandei, "What about her?" She hears Marceese say. "For a slave she is prettier than the others…"

"I am saving her for something special…"

"This is special…I will pay you if you include her…"

Grey Worm

Grey Worm had returned to fighting form and is in the yard practicing. He is sparring against Spit and Reese. "Grey Worm!" Domino yells, which inspires Reese to try and take a free blow. He manages to knock Grey Worm's right sword from his hand and lunges forward. Grey Worm grabs his sword and twists until he drops the sword then he whacks Reese on the ass. "The Master wishes to speak with Grey Worm…"

He points his sword at Reese's neck, "Is Reese finished…"

"I yield…"

Grey Worm follows Domino through mansion and bows to Marceese and Krazyns, "Grey Worm this is Master Krazyns…He has come here to breed his slaves with you…"

Grey Worm's heart sank, he wanted to father a child as a free man with Gizelle, but she is dead. He wanted to gain his freedom and find his mother then perhaps start a family. Part of him wanted to say no, but he gave Marceese his word, "Grey Worm is ready to serve Master…"

"Excellent!" Krazyns says, "This is Weed…and Tick…They are virgins…and this is Hex I will send her to you at sunset…Oh and if you mark her unnecessarily he will be beaten…" As Grey Worm is dismissed Krazyns speaks, "You know I lost Grey Worm in a bet against Master Heim…"

Grey Worm pauses, "Grey Worm begs Master's pardon…"

"Yes what is it?"

"Grey Worm would like to ask after his mother…Heifer…"

Krazyns frowns then Missandei speaks into his ear, "Oh yes Heifer…Now I remember…She's dead!"

Grey Worm bows, "Grey Worm thanks Master…and his guest…"

"Domino is sorry about your mother…" Domino whispers as he leads him back to the training grounds.

Grey Worm tries to train, but his heart is heavy. Domino notices this and excuses him from training. Then when the sun sets two guards bring the slave breeder known as Hex to his private chamber. She is tall and voluptuous not a virgin. Her hair is short and black, she has blue eyes. "Grey Worm is handsome…This one is called Hex…"

"Grey Worm is honored to meet Hex…"

When she tries to kiss him Grey Worm leans away, "Is Hex not appealing to Grey Worm…" He allows her to touch him and he gets aroused.

"Hex is beautiful, but Grey Worm…Gre…" He slurs his words as she strokes his cock. She tries to kiss him again, but he leans away. He starts to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. Then Grey Worm turns her away and enters her from behind. He leans her against the wall and releases his cum into her. He has her a third time on all fours then he sends her out of his room.

The next day at morning meal the other fighters chant his name and tease him. "Damn its good to be Champion…" Spit says.

"Leave Grey Worm alone…" Reese says.

Domino crack his whip, "More eating less talking…"

Grey Worm is angry, his first time with a woman and he must stud like a horse and make children that will be maimed and trained to kill. His anger shows as he bloodies Roach's nose and places his foot in Roach's throat. "Roach YIELDS!" They pull him off him.

"GREY WORM! The hot box!" Domino commands after cracking his whip.

Dragon Fly walks up Domino, "Hard thing for Grey Worm to know that Grey Worm will never hold his son…as a father."

"All slaves know this in one way or another…"

Domino leaves Grey Worm in the hot box for three hours then he releases him for training. That evening as the evening before a woman this time Tick a visits him. "I have never been with a man…" She shyly says.

Grey Worm sighs imagining she is Gizelle. Tick has long thin hair and slanted eyes, she is thin but beautiful. Grey Worm strokes her hair and touches her gently until she is comfortable. Then she guides her hand to his cock and uses his hand between her legs before inserting himself. He lies her down and enters her slowly. She gasps at his girth and winces as he begins. Eventually she gets into it and the second time he places her on all fours.

The next woman is Bo who is experienced, but as with Hex Grey Worm does not allow her to kiss him. He does allow her to suck his cock, but does not eat her pussy as she calls it when asked. Now it is Weed's turn as with Tick Grey Worm is gentle, but when she tries to suck his cock she accidently bites Grey Worm. "He will need at least two weeks to heal properly master…" The healer says, in the meantime Kazyns is a guest in Marceese's mansion.

Part 2. Love

Missandei

Missandei sat at morning meal with the other house slaves of House Marceese. Then Dodo walked in and sat beside Missandei. "Its Missandei's turn tonight…"

"Leave Missandei alone…" Tick says.

Hex and Dodo look at each other and laugh, "Look the bug has grown spine…"

"Dodo is surprised Tick can even walk with that monster Grey Worm has…"

Hex leans over to, "Word of advice don't try to kiss him…"

Missandei is nervous all day and wished it was over. But the day drags on second by eternal second. Krazyns himelf escorts her to Grey Worm's room.

Grey Worm

Grey Worm wonders who is carrying his child and who isn't then the door opens and he bows. "You have done well slave…Weed, Bo, and Hex are with child, all has had the morning sickness…"

"Grey Worm is happy Master is pleased…"

"Well I will leave you to it…"

When Grey Worm looks up he gasps. His heart skips a beat, his breath catches in his throat. "This one is known as Missandei…"

Her voice is like music, "You are so beautiful…" He says causing Missandei to look up.

"Grey Worm knows the proper way to speak?"

He answers her in Old Valyrian, **_"To speak with you in any language would be a gift from the gods…A gift given in love…in song…in truth…for I have sought to bestow this gift on my love…A love lost long ago before the ages of recorded time…And found again…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _How can a gladiator speak High Valyrian?"_**

"Grey Worm's former Master taught him…" He sits down, "Come and sit beside Grey Worm." She slowly walks up to the bed.

"Was that a poem?"

"A poem Mandely taught me…She was like a mother to me…Nothing will happen that Missandei does not want to happen…" He says kissing her on the cheek. She looks at him and they lean in and kiss on the lips. His hand cups her right breast. She touches his chest and her hand runs down his muscled scarred stomach. She breaths heavy and pauses as her hand stops at his waist.

They lay down and she continues her hand's journey across his body. She touches his cock and strokes it gently. Then she cups his balls and strokes the hairs of his cock. His hands are between her legs and she starts to moan. Unlike with the others Grey Worm takes his time savoring every feel, emotion, and touch. He grabs a hand full of her bushy curly hair. Then he enters her after several minutes of foreplay. She straddles him rocking her hips with his cock inside her. After he explodes inside her Grey Worm and Missandei lay in each other's arms talking.

They talk about their upbringing in their respective houses. They talk about rumors such as Daenarys Targaryen in Qarth. They speak of the wars in the west, life and death in the arena. They make love three more times and fall asleep. "Damn she spent the night!" Cat says as Missandei and Grey Worm emerge.

"The Champion has been bitten…" Dragon Fly says.

"Definitely has his nose turned up…"

Grey Worm ignores them and after morning meal he trains with Missandei on his mind. That night he was disappointed to see Tick and from her learned that Missandei is pregnant. The next morning after morning meal he requested to see Marceese. "Grey Worm would make request of Master…"

"What is that?"

"The one known as Missandei…Grey Worm would like to use his winnings to buy her and her child."

"Why should I honor such a request?"

"Grey Worm will fight for Master for the 12 years…"

"There is only one way a slave can earn his or her freedom…If that slave's Master grants it."

"Or death…"

Marceese smiles with a nod, "Or death…For a Gladiator there are three ways…Death, the fighter's master or the crowd demands it…When you defeated Dragon a few demanded people demanded your freedom…There is a law that when the crowd demands freedom for a slave that slave can make a sign with his hand…" Marceese shows him the sign. Two fingers held up, "You will do this if I am to buy this slave…"

Later Marceese has midday meal with Krazyns, "All my brewed sows are with child…I thank you…"

"Thanks is not necessary…I do have one other matter to speak with you on…The slave Missandei I would like to buy her…"

"Why may ask…"

Marceese smiles, "I have my reasons…" Krazyns just stares at him. Marceese sighs, "My Champion is interested in her…"

Krazyns wipes his mouth, "I personally do not indulge my slaves…They are property to be done with as we wish. You weaken yourself by indulging theses slaves…It will make them feel like they have a sense of entitlement." Later after Krazyns leaves Marceese informs Grey Worm that he could not convince Krazyns to part with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. A Friend's Blood

Nawar had a plan for Grey Worm so he sent for his friend Iliam who had gone back to Bhosar. When Iliam returns they meet in Nawar's study, "What is so important?" Iliam asks.

"Well I had a spy placed in Marceese's home and my spy reports that Grey Worm is a close friends with a slave named Reese…"

"So what?"

He sighs, "Next month is the name day of Master Gan's son…Sometimes noble children ask for private matches…Now here is what we do…"

House Bavel

Gan Kisaub had been paid by Nawar and Iliam to have House Bavel entertain his son's guests at his name day celebration. Then the boy had been privately paid to make a special request. "Gold is no object…My son wishes a private exhibition between your champion Grey Worm and your Gladiator Dragon Fly…"

"I will make all the arrangements…It will be a celebration unlike any…" After Gan leaves Marceese summons Grey Worm to his study, "Ah Grey Worm my champion…"

"Master summons Grey Worm…Grey Worm is ready to serve…"

"Master Gan Kisaub demands exhibition between my two best fighters…Grey Worm and Dragon Fly…"

"Grey Worm will give them great sport…"

"That is what I like to hear…"

House Kisaub – Three Weeks later

The mansion is filled with guests admiring the Gladiators of House Bavel. They pay the most attention to Grey Worm. Jerod Kisaub is the envy of all his friends. Marceese is speaking with Master Madagar when his wife whispers into his ear, "What is it?"

"Master Iliam is here…"

He looks at her, "What?"

"I saw him a few minutes ago…" Husband and wife search the party and areas they are allowed to enter but find no one.

"Are you sure?"

"I swear on the goddess I saw him…I don't like this I think we are being set up…"

"I will ask dsicreet questions…"

Marceese tried but failed and soon it was time for the exhibition match. "Let blood be spilled in exhibition…House Bavel presents the living legend…A god of the arena…Grey Worm…" The guests cheer, "And who will face our champion…"

"Wait!" Jerod Kisaub says speaking up, "I have changed my mind…Let Grey Worm face Reese…"

That is when Nawar and Iliam make their presence known. Marceese sneers realizing what is happening. Grey Worm spots them as well and his heart skips a beat. "BEGIN!" Marceese commands after the two Gladiators salute. Reese is armed with sword and shield while Grey Worm is armed with two swords

Reese strikes first, but Grey Worm blocks with his right and backs away. Reese frowns, "What are you doing?"

Grey Worm stays on the defensive which causes the crowd to start booing. "HOLD!" Marceese says stopping the fight. He walks up to Grey Worm. "What the hell is Grey Worm doing?" He asks whispering.

He nods to Iliam and Nawar, "Those…" He sighs, "They set this up…"

"You are too smart for your own good…Fight and win…If you don't I will have to kill you both…" He steps away, "Begin again!"

Reese roars and attacks Grey Worm blocks then he retaliates. They fight back and forth causing the crowd to cheer at their skill and swordsmanship. Grey Worm stabs forward into the shield straps and cut off Reese's sword. As he fights his eyes tear up. When Reese thrusts forward Grey Worm raises his left and brings his right over disarming Reese. He spins around him kicking his knee. Reese goes down and places his sword on his kneck.

"Well fought!" Marceese says as everyone claps. He looks at Jerod, "Pronounce sentence on our fallen warrior…"

When Jerod raises his hand he points his thumb down, Reese's smile vanishes.. A wave of gasps cross through the crowd, "I am sorry Master Gan this is supposed to be an exhibition…"

"Father! I want blood."

"My son has spoken…I will pay you for the slave

Marceese nods and looks at Grey Worm. "Finish him…"

Grey Worm is breathing heavy. He looks down at Reese and he looks up, "No they will Grey Worm and Reese…"

"Then we die together…"

"Is something wrong?" Gan asks.

"Grey Worm!" He shakes his head no, "Guards!"

They take up positions around Grey Worm but before he can attack Reese grabs his sword hand and pulls down on the sword. "NO!" Grey Worm screams.

"Reese dies as a man…Thank you my friend…Now live for…us and earn Grey Worm's freedom…"

Grey Worm roars and shoves the blade into his neck killing his friend. Grey removes the sword and throws it down. Then he falls to his knees and looks with bloody hateful eyes at everyone gathered. Dragon Fly and the other Gladiators rush forward to pick up Reese's lifeless body. REESE! REESE! REESE!" They chant as they carry him out.

"My apologies…I did not know my son was paid gold to carry out the schemes of these tow rats…"

"Fuck apologies! I will bring this matter before the magistrate…" Marceese walks up to Iliam, "This matter is not closed…" Marceese did as he said but the Magistrate was paid off. Jerod Kisaub was forced to pay all the gold he received from Iliam to House Bavel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Broken

Why is the world so cruel? Why do people hate their fellow man? These are the questions Grey Worm asks himself as he and several others carry Reese's lifeless body. They set him down on a funeral pyre. Grey worm stands over him and stares, "It is my fault…"

Domino stands nearby and sighs, "Reese wished to feel like a man again and Domino did not think it possible…But Grey Worm turned a pleasure slave into a warrior…A Gladiator…A man…"

"No man should die at the whim of some child's pleasure…"

Domino looks around, "Grey Worm speaks of dangerous things…Reese was a slave…as are we all."

He looks at Domino, "I am no slave!" He places the torch on the pyre setting it ablaze and walks away. Grey Worm enters his private cell and sits on the bed. The next day he skips training and his meals. the first day it happened Marceese instructed Domino to let it go. Then another day and then a third, Marceese had enough.

"The Master wishes to see Grey Worm…" Domino says standing in the doorway. He uncoils his whip when Grey Worm ignores him.

He cracks his whip, but Grey Worm catches it, "If Lord Marceese wishes to speak with me then he can attend me here…"

"DOMINO!" Dragon Fly calls, "Allow Dragon Fly a word with Grey Worm…"

Domino looks at him, "Dragon Fly's words better be damned good ones…" He walks away.

"What do you want?"

"Dragon Fly asks only question…"

"I am not in the mood for questions…"

"Then listen…Grey Worm never asked Dragon Fly how Dragon Fly lost eye…Dragon Fly will tell Grey Worm…Once long ago I…" When he said I Grey Worm looks at him, "…dreamed of freedom. Dragon Fly like Grey Worm was born into slavery…Dragon Fly was once known as Fly…Dragon Fly killed a guard with his bare hands…Masters take note…They want Dragon Fly to fight in pits…After many victories as Fly name changed to Dragon Fly…First Master owed many debts and sold Dragon Fly to House Bavel…Dragon Fly make many friends including legend Mongoose…Dragon Fly train and fall in love with Cat we have daughter who works in house as server…"

Grey Worm looks at him again, "Dragon Fly…Cat…and Delinah save gold to buy freedom as family…Dragon Fly go to Master Bavel and say Dragon Fly and woman Cat save much gold wish to buy freedom…Master looks at Dragon Fly and Cat…Master say Dragon Fly's father was a merchant who owed great debts sold unborn son into slavery to pay debts…His debt now Dragon Fly's…In anger Dragon Fly call Master Liar…Master has Dragon Fly's eye plucked out…Now Grey Worm go to Master and say Grey Worm fight for Master for seven years…"

Grey Worm sneers, "How do you know that?"

"Delinah is house slave…House Slaves hear many things Master say in secret…Master was paid by Grey Worm's enemy 100,000 gold harpies not to grant freedom…Master tell mistress if crowd asks for Grey Worm's freedom…they kill you…If Grey Worm wants freedom Grey Worm must take it…"

Grey Worm looks at him, "How?"

"By the sword how else…Many slaves Gladiators, pit fighters, pleasure slaves, workers, grow weary of being treated like animals…If you struck brother…thousands upon thousands would rise up and follow you…"

His words echo in Grey Worm's mind and he is reminded of the old woman's prophecy. **_"A great and many terrible things you will suffer Grey Worm…" The old woman said before he could speak. "Fall you shall and far…only to rise high…King they will call you…Your enemies shall call you King your allies will follow you into the seven hells…Many wars shall you fight…But peace will only come when you follow the Dragon and face the terrors of the long night…"_**

And Grey Worm had suffered many terrible things in his life and now he is Champion of Mereen. Grey Worm smiles, "If what you say is true…Then I have a plan…" Grey Worm gives Dragon Fly the basics then he makes his way to Marceese's study.

"Grey Worm…I sent for you hours ago…"

Grey Worm looks at Domino who is there, "Apologies master…Grey Worm is still upset over the loss of Reese."

He smirks, "Even so I cannot forgive such disrespect…Domino told me what you said…"

"Grey Worm does not ask for forgiveness…Grey Worm will speak with actions…Grey Worm will serve Master for 12 years instead of the seven…"

Marceese smiles, "If more slaves were like Grey Worm…You honor me…" Over the next few days Grey Worm and Dragon Fly work on a plan to overthrow the Masters of Mereen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Kill the Masters

It was time once again to go to the arena and as usual all the fighting Houses showed up. House Bavel got settled in its holding area with Domino watching over them. "Domino I need to use the privy…" Cat says. With permission given Cat goes to the privy and speaks with the Gladiators at the privy. Soon the word spreads from one holding pin to the next.

The pit fighting matches start which lasts until sunset. The next day the Gladiators fight, the first match is a two on two. Then it is a free for all with Cat as the victor. The Gladiators fight as if everything is normal, but everyone is on edge for the signal. "And now…for the Prime match..."

As the Herald announces him Grey Worm gets into position. The guards at the gate hand him his weapons. That is when Grey Worm strikes, he swings left slitting the throat of the guard on the left. Then he stabs the guard on the right in the chest. "Hey!" The guard on the outside screams, as Grey Worm throws his sword towards Dragon Fly who raises his chained hands up. The sword cuts the chains allowing Dragon Fly to attack the next guard.

Grey Worm removes the keys from the first guard after killing the two guards from the outside of the gate. By now Dragon Fly, Cat, and the rest of the Bavel Gladiators and Pit fighters are fighting their way through the holding area. Domino joins them in the attack along with other trainers. His wife had been sold long ago by Master and he too wished vengeance. They take weapons from guards and make it to the armory. Meanwhile Spit leads several Gladiators through the hold freeing the others.

The Herald had announced Grey Worm twice and the crowd starts to boo, "Find out what is happening…" The Herald says leaning down to the guard standing in front of him. He raises his hands as the man runs off. Just as the guard reaches the gate he is decapitated by a Gladiator. A woman screams as the entire hold empties of Gladiators and Pit Fighters.

"MY NAME IS GREY WORM!" After Dragon Fly kills the Herald Grey Worm takes the horn. It gets quiet, "I LIKE MANY OF YOU WAS BORN INTO SLAVERY…THE MAN I CALLED MASTER WAS A FATHER TO ME…HE WAS MURDERED…THE WOMAN I LOVE WAS RAPED AND MURDERED BEFORE MY EYES…" He points at Marceese, "THIS MAN PROMISED ME THAT AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF FIGHTING FOR HIM HE WOULD GRANT ME MY FREEDOM…HE LIED TO ME AND HAS NO INTENTION OF GRANTING MY FREEDOM…I HAVE BEEN TREATED LIKE A HORSE TO STUD…BEATEN…LOOKED DOWN UPON AND SOLD LIKE A MERCHANT'S WEARS…AND WHAT OF ALL YOU. HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE LOST FAMILY, HOW MANT OF YOU HAVE BEEN SPIT ON AND ABUSED…WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS WITH RIGHTS AND IF YOU WILL NOT BE SLAVES ANYMORE RISE UP WITH ME…AND KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE MASTERS!"

A thunderous roar erupts as the slaves and even the commoners rush up the isles and rows of benches and attack the nobles. There are archers posted in the stands they fire into the crowd killing dozens but they are eventually overwhelmed. A few guards had the good idea to leave and go for help. Meanwhile the Gladiators form a living stair with their shields allowing the others to run up into the stands slaughtering the nobles.

Grey Worm spins into a man and disembowels him. Then he kicks the next man and leaps up onto his back. He leaps off the man flying through the air and kills both Marceese and Aryne at the same time. Men and women scream running for their lives as the slave horde kills, burn, and pillages their way from the arena through the city. Grey Worm leads them to the docks and the city food stores.

Pyramid of Mereen

By now the alarm bells are sounding and the commander of the city militia is getting ready. "Where are they now?"

"Making their way to the city food stores…"

"They are just slaves…" The commander says to his squire.

Grey Worm

Hundreds of slaves fall to the arrows of the defenders at the docks. "Lock shields!" Grey Worm yells. They interlock their shields and chant, "FREE! FREE! FREEE!" while Dragon Fly leads the turtle forward Grey Worm climbs the side of the building and kills and archer. He kills three more and takes their bow and arrows. Then he shoots down the enemy archers one by one. He is joined by other slaves who shoot down archers.

Grey Worm leads his ever growing army to the docks to draw the city militia away from the Pyramid. Grey Worm leads thousands of slaves across the rooftops. When the city militia confronts the forces lead by Dragon Fly Grey Worm attacks from above. Grey Worm leaps down onto six men. When he hits the ground he grabs a man and turns him over using him as a shield against a spear. He cuts the man's right leg from under him and leaps off his back. Soon Grey Worm is joined by theladiators and pit fighters.

There is panic all over the city as news of the slave uprising spreads quickly. Some Masters are proactive and order their house guards to kill the slaves. Some slaves escape and seek help from neighboring mansions to turn the tide. The streets run red with blood as Grey Worm and the gladiators fight their way to the pyramid. No one of noble blood is spared in the onslaught, not woman, men, or children. Despite the loss of numbers the horde make it to the pyramid. They use a harpy statue from the square as a battering ram on the main gate. While they bash on the gate Grey Worm climbs the side of the pyramid onto a balcony and enters.

There is fighting inside the pyramid but the slaves in the pyramid are being slaughtered. A woman cowers as a guard stands over her. He grunts as a sword pierces him from behind. Grey Worm looks down on her, "If you wish to be free stand and fight…" She follows him out of the room. Grey Worm fights three men exiting the room and kills all three armed with two swords. He runs through the pyramid downstairs and joins a group of slaves in the hall. Grey Worm cuts arms and legs off with each swing. His heroics inspire the slaves who rush forward behind him. They push back the pyramid guards and win.

Grey Worm grabs a shield and slides down the stairs to the main foyer shooting arrows. He throws his right sword which is still in his hand as he shot the arrows. When he lands he kills the commander and raises his hand. "I AM GREY WORM!" They shout his name and push forward. The door opens and in walks Dragon Fly and the rest of the Gladiators. The fighting lasts for three days and when it is done the slaves control the city. Grey Worm stands on the side of the pyramid on the balcony and the now freed slaves chant his name.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. In the Name of Love

The streets and buildings are covered in blood. Scavenger birds circle above for a taste of the dead flesh and blood. Most of the slaves revel in their new found freedom while a few more practical slaves take up the dead bodies and pile them up to be burned. Then there are those who make sport of the former masters allowing them to fight one on one in the arena.

Grey Worm is dressed in chain link mail with a broad leather strap crossing his chest left and right. He has a sword staff strapped to his back and a sword on each hip. He stands in the doorway to a vault of gold. His mind is on Missandei and their unborn child. Seven months had passed since he had last seen her.

"Grey Worm…You are needed…" Deliah Dragon Fly's daughter says. He follows the young eighteen tear old woman to the arena. When they arrive Grey Worm sneers in anger. "ENOUGH!" He throws his sword at the Master armed with a trident.

"Why did Grey Worm stop our sport…" Ox asks in a booming voice.

"If any of you wish to continue this madness draw your weapon step onto the sands and face me!"

Ox is of another fighting house, "Who made Grey Worm our lord?"

"I claim lordship over no man…But I will not allow any man to make sport of another so long as I draw breath…" Ox is joined by several Gladiators from his house, "Do you wish to become what they were…Careless, arrogant, heartless, inhuman, monsters with no regard for anyone but themselves…" Grey Worm places a hand on Ox's shoulder, "Show them we are the better men…show the gods you believe in…Build a future for yourselves…Don't become what you just killed…"

"Fancy words!" Dog Bite of House Dubi says. "But words will not free Dog Bite's kin in Volantis…"

Grey Worm walks up to him, "Then fight with us and free all slaves in Essos."

"And what do we do when the masters of Volantis, Bhoris, Yunkai, Astapor, Tolas, and Ghis gather an army and destroys us all…"

"And how many slaves in those cities…What do they know that we do not…"

"There were over 200,000 slaves in this city most died fighting or ran off…" Gangreen says, "What there are 40 to 60,000 of us left…Most are workers not fighters…"

"I trained Reese a pleasure slave in six months to be a fighter and he was good…and my master didn't just teach me about weapons he taught me battle strategies…It will take the Masters anywhere from six to eight months to raise an army…More if they come by sea…We have time…We have workers, carpenters to build catapults and battering rams…black smiths to forge extra arrows…"

Ox nods, "Fine my brothers and…I will fight for Gre…you…"

"Don't fight for me…Fight with me…" Assembly is called and Grey Worm stirs the former slaves with words of glory and freedom. Soon the slaves put away the wine and ale and get to work. The train in the great square, they train in the arena. Women and children fire blunted arrows into dummies. They drill from sun up to sun down nonstop. Those not training, work on collapsible catapults and other weapons while others gather up food and gold. Meanwhile Grey Worm, Dragon Fly, Ox, and Roen make their way to the mansion of Hizdhar zo Loraq. One of the few masters in the city who had been spared.

"Are you the one called Grey Worm?" A tall man wearing richly robes stands before them.

"I am and you are…"

"Tyden I am chief steward to Hizdhar zo Loqar."

"House Loqar is known to all slaves…The family has always spoken against slavery…" Grey Worm replies.

"My Master wishes to speak with you…"

Grey Worm follows him inside and meets with Hizdhar in the main hall. "Lord Hizdhar I have heard much about you…"

"And I you…I would like to leave the city by boat for Braavos…"

"No one will harm you go and may the gods watch over you…"

After his meeting with Hizdhar Grey Worm prepares to leave for Astapor as he wishes to free Missandei one way or another. He informs the others of his plan and many wish to help. He takes Dragon Fly and fifty men by boat to Astapor. When they reach Astapor a meeting is arranged with Kraznys. Grey Worm wears a wig and makeup to hide the scars on his face. "Now that is a beauty…" Grey Worm says lustfully looking at Missandei.

"Yes my pride and joy…"

"I have a thing for pregnant women…A fetish you might say…"

"I will send her to your quarters tonight…" Grey Worm anxiously eats his dinner laughing on the inside at Krazyns who doesn't recognize him or the fact that he is about to purchase the freedom of 4,000 fighting slaves.

Grey Worm paces back and forth waiting. Then the door opens and in walks Missandei with a swollen stomach. "Master…" She says in a sad voice not recognizing Grey Worm.

He smiles addressing her in Dothraki. " _Missandei it's me Grey Worm…"_ She gasps falling into his arms. They kiss and fondle each other, but she is too sore to make love. So they fake it and then lay in each other's arms. He whispers his plan to her.

"How was she?" Krazyns asks the next morning at breakfast.

"Magnificent…would you be agreeable to selling her and the unborn child…"

"Her yes but not the child…"

"I am told you like to play Harpy's Grace…How about a game…if I win I get the baby as well…If you win keep the woman and the gold I pay for her…"

"I like that…you're on."

Grey Worm shuffles the cards, then Krazyns cuts them. After the cards are dealt a few cards are traded Grey Worm smiles on the inside with a royal house. Krazyns has a Dragon's array. "Damn! That is how I lost another slave…"

"I have one more request…I need horses…Lots of horses…" With the deal done Grey Worm marches out of Astapor with 4,000 unsullied, 10,000 horses, wagons of food, and a carriage for Missandei. After a mile camp is made and Grey Worm stands before the Unsullied and speaks to them in old Valyrian. " _My name is Grey Worm! I am not a slave and neither are you…I grant you your freedom…You may do as you please…Go to Braavos if you wish…or you can fight with me and free all slaves of Slaver's Bay…"_ They start tapping the spears and chanting Grey Worm's name.

"What are your names?" There are four Unsullied brothers before him.

"This one is called Piss Ant…"

"I…am called White Dust…"

"Never…"

"Mildew…The Master named this one…"

"And all of you were mothered by Heifer…" They all nod, "She was my mother as well…We are brothers…" As they march back to Mereen Grey Worm teaches his brothers how to speak properly and to read. He also teaches them other languages. When they return to Mereen the Unsullied aid the Gladiators and Pit Fighters in teaching the free slaves how to fight. Two months later and Missandei has a baby boy they name him Nevar Heim Grey. "He is beautiful…" Grey Worm says holding Missandei as she breastfeeds the baby.

"Yes…" She replies.

The next day Grey Worm stands with his brothers Piss Ant, Never, White Dust, and Mildew around him. They attack Grey Worm at the same time with Missandei watching from the side holding baby Grey, Roen is there as well. He kicks Never in the chest as White Dust grabs him from behind. Grey Worm goes into a split and grabs his leg. Then Grey Worm lifts his leg knocking White Dust to his feet. Grey Worm rises up while on one hand and grabs Mildew by the neck with his feet and flips him over. Piss Ant attacks when Grey Worm get's to his feet. He strikes with a fist and the two begin a hand and feet melee. Piss Ant is fast and strong as Grey Worm as they kick, punch, and block each others' attacks.

"Grey Worm!" A pit fighter named Last yells running up interrupting their duel, "Grey Worm…Pirates!"

The Captain is allowed to walk down the plank onto the dock, "Salladhor Saan at your service…"

"I am Grey Worm…" Dragon Fly says speaking up.

He smiles, "I think not…I saw you fight Dragon to a standstill and the crowd demand that you both live…No you are Dragon Fly…"

"What do you want Pirate?"

"To join you of course…To give you navel support…I can see it in your eyes…You intend to fight your way across Slaver's bay…I fought beside Stannis Baratheon who lays claim to the Iron Throne in the west…But he was defeated…Allow me to fight for you in exchange for as much gold my men can carry…"

Grey Worm looks at the others, "We will discuss this in private and give you an answer on the morrow…"

"Tomorrow then…" They accept his deal. As time passes Grey Worm and the Gladiators turn fifty thousand plus former slaves into a fighting force. He has 12,000 Calvary, 10,000 archers, 32,000 infantry, fourteen siege towers, and twelve collapsible catapults. "Now is the time tomorrow at sunrise we march on the city Bhosar…" Grey Worm says.

"We need a sigil…" Roen says. The first rays of sunlight hit the city and the rooster crows. The main gates are opened and an army 54,000 strong march out of Mereen by land while Salladhor Saan travels by sea to Bhosar. The people left in the city are commoners who decide remain in the city and rebuild their lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Daenarys Targaryen

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys Targaryen II and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. Daenerys was conceived during the last month of the rebellion that would ultimately end her family's reign over the Seven Kingdoms. Shortly thereafter, her mother was sent with the young prince Viserys to the family ancestral seat of Dragonstone to escape the coming Sack of King's Landing. Daenerys was born while a great storm raged above Dragonstone, sinking what remained of the Targaryen fleet, for this reason she is sometimes known as "Daenerys Stormborn." Her mother died in labor.

By this time, the war was already lost. Robert Baratheon had claimed the throne and Aerys had already been killed along with the rest of the royal family, leaving Daenerys and her older brother Viserys as the only known living Targaryen heirs. The garrison at Dragonstone decided to surrender and turn them over to the rebels in exchange for their lives, but before they could act on this plan, Ser Willem Darry and several other loyal retainers rescued the children and smuggled them into exile, sailing to the Free City of Braavos, where they lived for years in a house with a red door. Ser Willem was old and sickly, but Dany remembers that he always treated her kindly. After his death, the servants drove the young Targaryens from the house. Dany wept as they were forced out of what had been her home.

The Targaryen loyalists who raised the two children considered Viserys the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms despite the family's defeat and exile, as did Viserys himself. He regarded it as his duty to revenge himself on the usurpers who murdered his family and reclaim the birthright that had been stolen from him when he was only a child. In the years that followed Ser Willem's death, Viserys wandered the nine Free Cities with his sister, trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, which earned him the mocking title of "The Beggar King."

As a result of this long humiliation, Viserys grew bitter and obsessed with his long-denied birthright. Dany was the only convenient target for his frustration, and over time he even came to blame her for their mother's death. He took pride in his lack of control of his own temper, regarding it as proof that he was a true heir to the Targaryen kings; he regularly warned Dany not to "wake the dragon" by angering him. He often spoke to her of the importance of preserving the purity of their royal bloodline through the ancient Valyrian practice of dynastic incest, so Dany grew up believing she would one day wed her brother. She was bright enough to realize that most of Viserys' plans for retaking the Seven Kingdoms were unrealistic, and as she had no memory of Westeros herself, his dream meant little to her; instead she longed to return to the house with the red door, which in her mind became a symbol for the childhood she had lost. With no family other than the abusive Viserys and no expectation of ever escaping his control, Dany grew into a fearful and docile young woman. Viserys and Daenerys eventually found the help they sought in the Free City of Pentos, in the form of a rich and powerful magister, Illyrio Mopatis, who invited them to stay in his manse and offered his help in reclaiming their throne.

While Daenerys and her brother stay at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos, Illyrio arranges a marriage between Dany and the powerful Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo. In return, Drogo is to provide Viserys with ten thousand warriors for his campaign to retake the Iron Throne. Dany's opinion is not consulted, and she realizes this marriage is little different from being sold into slavery. She tells her brother she does not wish to marry Khal Drogo, but Viserys only threatens that she will "wake the dragon" if she fails to please the _khal_. Despairing, Dany sees no choice but to do her best to avoid her brother's wrath, as she always had.

At the wedding, the exiled Westerosi knight Ser Jorah Mormont pledges his sword to the Targaryen cause. Dany receives three petrified dragon eggs from Illyrio, three handmaidens (Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah) from her brother, and a magnificent silver filly from Drogo. She is frightened by the seemingly barbaric Dothraki culture and particularly terrified of her bridegroom, a powerfully-built man who shares no common language with her. After the ceremony she weeps in terror, waiting for him to rape her, but Drogo proves to be a surprisingly considerate lover. He establishes that he understands the word "no" and begins touching her gently and gradually, only having intercourse with her after she expresses her consent and initiates it.

Life in the _khalasar_ is difficult at first; Dany is lonely and unaccustomed to spending her days on horseback. Nevertheless, she is determined to embrace her new life. Gradually her body strengthens and she begins to enjoy the sense of freedom that came with the nomadic lifestyle. The first real turning point comes when Viserys flies into one of his rages at her and Dany, for the first time in her life, fights back, shoving him away – and finds herself backed up by Jhogo, who whips Viserys and asks the _khaleesi_ how he ought to be punished. Dany begns to realize that Viserys is ultimately a pathetic bully, and that she herself might not be as worthless as her brother has always claimed. From this day forward, she begins to assert herself more and more. She loses her fear of both the Dothraki and her brother, becoming a strong and confident woman who little resembles the timid girl who had left Pentos. Her growing courage pleases Drogo, and they developed a loving relationship.

Drogo takes Daenerys east to Vaes Dothrak and presents her to the _dosh khaleen_. By the time they arrive, Daenerys, now fourteen, is pregnant with Drogo's child. She takes part in the stallion heart ceremony, and the _dosh khaleen_ foretell that her son will be "the Stallion Who Mounts the World," a long-prophesied leader destined to unite the Dothraki into a single _khalasar_ and conquer the world. Dany announces that the child will be named Rhaego in honor of her deceased brother Rhaegar. Viserys grows increasingly impatient for the aid he had been promised, and the situation comes to a head when he breaks Dothraki law by drawing a blade in the sacred city, threatening both Daenerys and her unborn child. Drogo announces that Viserys will have the golden crown he deserves and dumps a pot of molten gold over his head, killing him and making Daenerys the last Targaryen. Dany watches impassively.

With Viserys' death, Drogo loses interest in the notion of invading Westeros, despite Dany's attempts to persuade him. This changes, however, when Ser Jorah prevents an assassin from poisoning Daenerys and discovers that Robert Baratheon has placed a price on her head. Enraged, Drogo vows before his _khalasar_ to avenge this insult, by conquering Westeros to seat his son on the Iron Throne that his mother's ancestors had once held. The _khalasar_ continues east, pillaging foreign lands with the intent of selling slaves for ships to make the crossing to Westeros. During one such raid of a Lhazareen town, Daenerys grows disturbed by the treatment of the defeated and finally gives orders to stop every rape she sees, claiming the victims as her personal slaves and taking them under her protection. The Dothraki are angered by the _khaleesi_ denying them their traditional right to rape captives, but Daenerys holds her ground, prompting Jorah to comment that she reminds him of Rhaegar. Khal Drogo, delighted by his wife's boldness, supports her decision.

Drogo is injured in the raid. A Lhazareen priestess, named Mirri Maz Duur, offers to treat him, and although Drogo's bloodriders reviled the woman as a _maegi_ , Dany feels that she could trust her, as Mirri was one of the women she had rescued. However, Drogo does not follow the priestess' advice, and the wound festers, making him too weak to ride. Jorah explained to Dany that her position as _khaleesi_ is entirely dependent on Drogo, and without him, both she and her unborn son are likely to be killed. Desperate, she begs Mirri Maz Duur to save her husband, ignoring the possible consequences of blood magic. During the rite, Dany enters into labor and Ser Jorah carries her into Drogo's tent, where Mirri Maz Duur is in the process of summoning dark spirits. When Dany awoke days later, she learns that Rhaego was stillborn, while Drogo lives only as a catatonic husk. Mirri Maz Duur reveals that this was the true price of the blood magic, and that she felt no gratitude toward Dany, who had "rescued" her only after she had been raped multiple times and seen her community destroyed.

Dany euthanizes Drogo and is abandoned by most of the _khalasar_ , which breaks into rival war-bands. Jorah urges her to flee with him into the east, while the men of Dany's _khas_ offer to escort her to Vaes Dothrak to take her place as a former _khaleesi_ among the _dosh khaleen_. Dany, however, decides to finally take control of her destiny. She orders Mirri Maz Duur bound to Drogo's funeral pyre and places the three dragon eggs around his corpse, then announces to Drogo's remaining followers that she is freeing those who were enslaved, and will lead them all to glory if they chose to follow her. She offers to Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo the traditional gifts of a _khal_ to his bloodriders; each refuse, saying that to serve as bloodrider to a woman would shame them, but Daenerys ignores their objections. Ser Jorah accepts her offer, and she names him the first of her Queensguard.

Daenerys then walks unflinchingly into the flames. The resulting magic restores life to the eggs, from which three dragons hatched, the first known for centuries. Daenerys emerges from the fire unharmed. Drogo's former _khalasar_ , now hers more surely than they had ever been Drogo's, kneels in awe. Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo willingly swear themselves as her bloodriders, and Daenerys becomes the first female Dothraki war-leader, a _khaleesi_ in her own right.

Daenerys names the three dragons Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon, after her two deceased brothers and her late husband, respectively. She and the remains of Drogo's _khalasar_ are stranded in a desolate area known as the Red Waste. They dare not turn toward the Dothraki Sea, the cities of Slaver's Bay, or even Lhazar, for the group would have made easy prey for any Dothraki _khalasar_ they encountered. Dany chooses instead to follow a red comet that had appeared in the sky following the hatching of her dragons; although the Dothraki view the comet as a foreboding omen, Dany believes that it heralds her own rise to power. Her Dragons refuse to eat at first and Danny's people are at the point of dying from dehydration and hunger. In desperation Danny sends out three scouts to the North East and west of the Red Waste to find water or civilization. One scout returns with three emissaries, all prominent citizens from the great city of Qarth: the merchant Xaro Xhoan Daxos, the warlock Pyat Pree, and the mysterious masked Asshai'i Quaithe. Dany and her people accompany the Qartheen back to their city, where they stay as honored guests in the palatial home of Xaro. There Dany learns of King Robert Baratheon's death and the civil war in the Seven Kingdoms. She attempts to seek out Qartheen allies who would provide her with aid in conquering Westeros, but it swiftly becomes clear that the merchants of Qarth are only interested in obtaining her dragons.

The mages of the house of the undying kidnap the Dragons and Xaro conspires with them to kill the High Council of Quarth. Pyat tells her to come to the house of the undying if she wishes to see her Dragons again. Upon traveling to the mysterious tower with no doors Danny vanishes into the tower and is confronted by visions of her dead husband and unborn child. She then sees visions of the Red Wedding, where Rob Stark is murdered along with his troops. The next vision she sees is a vision of red headed witch with Stannis Baratheon-Stannis orders the death of his own brother at the hands of the red headed witch. She enters another door and sees Joffrey Baratheon who is now King stabbed in the back by his own mother.

Danny enters the next room and finally she is confronted by Pyat Pree Headmaster of the House of the Undying. He tells her that she and her Dragons are meant to remain in the tower for all eternity fueling their magic which has gotten stronger. Danny finds herself chained up with her Dragons on a stone stand chained by the neck. Danny orders her Dragons Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon to burn the warlock. He cries out and then they free her from the chains. Danny emerges from the Tower and smiles at Jorah and Hokaur then they travel to Xaro's home and after stealing all the wealth in his vault they lock him inside. Dany keeps half the gold and uses the other half to buy the loyalty of Quarth's army. Then she orders them to slaughter the nobles of Quarth and confiscates their wealth. Dany then proclaims herself Queen of Quarth and prepares to leave for Astapor.

Drogon the eldest and biggest of the three Dragons arise out of the water with a fish in his mouth. He throws into the air and blows fire on it before devouring it. Viserion and Rhaegal chase each other threw the air following the Sea Dragon as it smashes through the waves.

"They are growing fast-getting bigger!" Jorah says standing behind Daenarys as Drogon lands on the side of the ship.

"Not fast enough!"

Jorah sighs, "With all due respect I still say we should have stayed in Quarth-The people love you and we could have used that gold to build an army from the safety of the city!"

"The longer I wait the longer the people of Westeros suffer under the cruel rule of the bastard King Joffrey Baratheon." She spends around and raises her hand before Jorah can say something else, "It is to beautiful a day to argue!"

He smiles, "I agree!" They walk towards the steps and watch as the Dothraki throw up, "If we had to wage war on the sea they would be useless."

She sighs, "I will not have you mock them-They gave up everything to follow me-I will give them all I promised and more-I am their Khaleesi."

Astapor

When they arrive in Astapor Dany sends Jorah to set up a meeting with Krazyns mo Nakloz about the unsullied. "Master Krazyns will meet with you tomorrow…" Jorah says when he returns to the ship.

"What kind of a man is he?"

"Like most nobles of the east…He's arrogant, full of himself…He knows who you are…"

"How?"

"Your brother…They use to call him the beggar King…"

Dany sighs recalling all those years traveling from place to place. The mockery of the eastern nobles and danger of assassins, "I remember…"

Seeing how uncomfortable she is speaking about her brother Jorah changes the subject, "I don't think we have enough gold to buy the Unsullied…"

Dany smiles, "Krazyns will accept the deal…" The next morning Dany and Jorah leave the ship with Aggo and Rheel. As they walk the docks Dany spots men, women, and children nailed on x crosses.

"Slaves Khaleesi…punished for trying to run away…" Jorah says following her gaze.

"That is cruel!" Dany's attention is caught by a young girl. She signals the girl and they start playing with a ball. But the ball is booby trapped with Mantacoar Scorpion. Before she is stung, a hooded man kills the scorpion and throws a dagger at the witch child. "You saved my life…"

The man removes his hood, "It is the least I can do my Queen…"

"Barristan Selmy…" Jorah says.

Dany looks at Jorah, "You know this man…"

"He once served as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for your father and later The Usurper Robert Baratheon…"

Selmy takes a knee, "I failed your family my Queen…I have come to ask your forgiveness and offer my sword in your service…My life for yours and my council if you accept it…"

"Arise Sir Barristan as the first of my Queensguard…" They are taken to the training hold by Krazyns' slave interpreter.

"My Master heard of the attempt on your life and asks if you require an honor guard…" Dany replies no, then they discuss business. "My master has a brigade assembled for your inspection." The young girl says.

"How many troops can he sell me?"

"My master has 4,000 Unsullied that have completed their training…another 4,000 still training…He recently sold 4,000 to a man by the name of Ymen…"

"I want all eight thousand…"

"My Master asks how will you pay for all this?"

"Come to my ship on tomorrow and I will show you…" the next day Jorah escorts Kraznys on board Dany's ship.

"My Master is impressed with your ship…" The interpreter says.

"Would you and your master care for some food?"

"This one is a slave it is not permitted…My Master would like to get down to business…"

Dany claps and the servants enter with the three Dragons in cages. They are the size of dogs now. "Tell your master I will pay him with one of the Dragons…"

"Wait!" Jorah says speaking up and is joined by Selmy. "Begging your pardon my Queen, but those Dragons are worth more than any army we gather…They give us an advantage…You cannot give…"

"I am Queen Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen..You dare tell me what I may or may not do…"

Jorah bows, "Forgive me my Queen…"

Dany looks at Krazyns, "Do we have a deal?"

The deal didn't go as Krazyns believed it would. The next morning Dany meets with Krazyns to pay him and accept command of her army. Krazyns is given Drogon's chain and she is given the command whip to the unsullied. It is then that Daenarys reveals that she can speak Valyrian. She commands the Unsullied to kill the masters and any one in the city who owns slaves, but spare the slaves, women, children, and families. Then she orders Drogon to burn Krazyns. As the chaos unfolds Drogon is joined by his brothers and together the Dragons burn.

Jorah watches in amazement and admiration as Dany addresses the Unsullied granting them their freedom and giving them a choice if to follow her. They do and Dany declares herself the Queen of Astapor. A week after liberating the slaves Daenarys leads her army out if Mereen towards Yunkai.

"What is your name?" Dany asks the interpreter who served Krazyns.

"This one…I mean my name is Dawrell…"

Dany's army had made camp after traveling eight miles, "How old are you Dawrell?"

"I am ten and four…My mother was Heifer…"

"Where is she?"

"Dead!"

Dany gasps, "I'm sorry…"

Dawrell smiles, "Don't be…Death is the only other freedom a slave knows…"

Daenarys takes her hand, "I vow to you on my life…That I will not rest until every slave in Essos is free…" As Dany's army marches towards Yunkai her Dragons grow by leaps and bounds getting bigger and bigger. By the time they reach Yunkai the Dragons are the size of Horses. The Dragons are very independent as Drogon had snapped at Daenarys when she tried to intervene in a squabble between Viseron and Rhaegal over some meat.

When they arrive at Yunkai a Master by the name of Razdal mo Eraz meets with Dany, His slaves are freed and given clothes and food. Razdal offers her gold and ships to leave Essos and return to Westeros. Dany demands the surrender of the city or it will burn. Angered Razdal threatens her earning a growl from Drogon. A day after Razdal leaves Dany's tent, the second sons arrive to aid the city.

"May I have your names?" Dany asks after demanding a meeting with the Captains of the second sons.

"My name is Mero…"

"My name is Prendahl na Ghezn…  
The last man walks up to Dany takes her hand and kisses it. The guards point their spears at him, but Dany raises her hand stopping them, "Daario Naharis…at your service…"

"I thank you for seeing me…I have an offer for you and your second sons…Fight for me…and I will grant you titles and each of your own city to govern…"

"You haven't taken the city yet…"

"I have taken Qarth and Astapor…I have three Dragons and eight thousand Unsullied warriors…You only have two thousand men…You do the math…"

Mero takes a sip from him goblet, "You make a good point…I want govern ship of Mereen when you take it…"

"We're going to break our contract with the Masters of Yunkai?" Prendahl asks.

"She has a better offer besides she is prettier…"

"I don't trust them…" Jorah says after they leave the tent.

"Neither do I my Queen…They may just be saying what we want to hear…In order to get close to you…"

As it turned out both Jorah and Selmy were right. Daario Naharis enamored with Dany killed his fellow captains and took command of the second sons. He surprises Dany and Dawrell as she bathes. He offers the heads of the other two captains proving his loyalty. With Yunkai as her latest conquest Dany turns her eyes on Mereen. A month later they approach the city and find the bones of the Masters and nobles piled high. The slaves of Mereen are free.

"Who is this Grey Worm?" Dany asks with Selmy, Jorah, Daario, and an Unsullied named Vermin.

"Grey Worm was the Champion of the great Arena…" A man by the name Feruke leads them to the great arena. "Grey Worm led a slave revolt against the Masters of Mereen…Then he traveled to Astapor disguised as a Master and bought four thousand unsullied…He and his fellow Gladiators trained the slaves into a fighting force and are marching on the city of Bhoris as we speak…"

"How large is this slave army?"

"Oh not a slave army sir knight a freedom army…54,000 strong Grey Worm and his followers intend to free all slaves in Essos…Grey Worm is quit charismatic…"

"They will get slaughtered…" Selmy says speaking up.

"Have you ever seen a Gladiator fight Westerosi?"

"No!"

"I have…" Daario says speaking up.

"Gladiators do not fear death…They embrace it…One Gladiator is worth more than twenty well trained soldiers…Imagine what an army of Gladiators and Pit Fighters can…and Grey Worm was a god in the arena…I saw him kill Stallion in six seconds…He killed the Dragon a beast of man seven feet tall…"

"Do we march after them my Queen?" Jorah asks.

"No…We remain here and I solidify my power…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Freedom March

The freedom army as they called themselves marched across land towards the city of Bhosar. Grey Worm was looked upon as the leader of the freedom forces, but he always consulted others and even allowed others to make decisions. People like Roen and Dragon Fly council that he should take the position, but he always refrained from it. Grey Worm did use his influence to march on Bhosar as he wanted revenge on Iliam.

A hundred plus miles from Mereen the army comes to a river which takes all day to cross. When they reach the other side they make camp. Grey Worm had taught Missandei how to use the bow and she was very good, one of the best shots in the army. In fact she was better than Grey Worm and now he trained her in close quarter combat with daggers. As they practiced a woman by the name Willow watched over their baby.

Grey Worm disarms Missandei and she responds with a high kick to throat, but Grey Worm leans back. He rushes forward and places the dagger at her throat, "Dead again…"

When the baby cries she turns away to feed him, but Grey Worm smacks her on the ass with his hand. "I'll take care of you later…" She says flirtatiously.

He patiently waits as she breastfeeds the baby, then all three with Grey Worm's brothers as unofficial guards walk back to camp. At sunset they gather in the command tent to eat with Dragon Fly, Cat, Spit, Deliah, Roen, and several others. The next day at sunrise they break camp and march on eating as they travel. As they travel the scouts come upon a caravan which is attacked by Grey Worm and 1,000 warriors because the caravan has slaves.

Bhorus – Nevarro Manor

As Iliam awakens in his bed next to his wife he hears the alarm bells sounding. He jumps out of bed wife still asleep and rushes up the hall. "What's happening?"

"The city is under attack milord…"

There is a pounding at the door, "My name is Captain Axem…We are calling on all house guards to help defend the city…"

"Of course…" Iliam looks at his steward, "Wake Captain Teron tell him to rouse the men…"

Main Gate

Grey Worm gives the signal and the catapults fire flaming jars of pitch and huge stones at the gates. There are twelve catapults in all three fire pitch at the gates and another three fire great stones. The other catapults fire at the men and trebuchets on the walls. Grey Worm joins Dragon Fly and several others in the siege towers.

"What the fuck are those?" A soldier on the gate asks.

Heim Nevarro had invented siege towers, but this is the first time they are used in battle. The defenders fire arrows at the metal plated towers, but they have no effect. Then Grey Worm had his fighters fill carts with hay and wood. They set them on fire and sent them at the wall. The smoke from the burning carts, create a cloud and the men manning the catapults cannot see good enough to target the siege towers.

When the siege towers are close to the walls a door drops and out rush the attackers. Grey Worm snatches a sword from a man and bashes him upside the head sending him backwards over the wall. Grey Worm throws the spear and unsheaths one of his swords. Missandei follows him out the siege tower firing arrows at men. She spots a some men setting a jar of pitch in the basket and aims at it. She fires and the jar explodes killing the men and burning the trebuchet.

The freedom forces cheer as the gate collapses. They rush through the gap pushing the defenders through the city. Grey Worm slits a man's throat, disarms the next man while taking off his hand, and impales the man on the right in the head. An arrow flies past his right shoulder killing the man on the left. Grey Worm sheaths the right sword and grabs a rope. He swings off the top of the wall below. When he lands Grey Worm decapitates a man and grabs the wrist of another slamming him into the wall. Then he stabs the man in the chest.

Missandei pulls two arrows and bites the feather off one then she shoots killing two people at once. She kills three more soldiers before running out of arrows. As a soldier runs at her with a spear she draws her daggers and rolls forward. She slashes the man lower tendon, then she stabs the man under the arm pit. Dragon Fly leads a force toward the palace of masters. Meanwhile Grey Worm heads for Nevarro manor. Soon the slaves of Bhoris join the fight attacking their masters.

When Iliam learned that Grey Worm is leading the slave rebellion he rushes to Mandely's room to use her as a hostage, but she had already blockaded the door and locked herself in her room with her son. When he is unsuccessful in getting in he grabs his wife and son running for the secret passageway. When the door opens Grey Worm is there and punches him in the face. Iliam's wife screams. "Leave my daddy alone!"

Grey Worm lifts the boy up by the throat, "Please spare my son…" Iliam begs.

Grey sneers and snaps the boy's neck throwing him to the side. When Iliam's wife screams Grey Worm swings his sword with blood gushing from the wound she stumbles backwards and hits the floor. "They were innocent…"

Grey Worm looks down on him, "So was Gizelle…"

"So go ahead and kill me…"

Grey Worm smiles, "I want you to live with the pain as I have…" He has Iliam chained up then he goes looking for Mandely. "MANDELY!" He screams running through the house. They embrace after she opens the door. After five days of fighting the remaining Masters surrender the city.

"GREY WORM! GREY WORM! GREY WORM!" The freedom fighters chant his name as he stands on the roof of the Palace of Masters. When he raises his sword they chant louder. Later the Masters along with their families were imprisoned. Wealth is distributed to the poor of Bhoris after Saan and his pirates are allowed to take a portion.

Loen organizes and establishes a new form of government for the city. Meanwhile Grey Worm makes his way to the Nevarro mansion and is joined by Missandei who has their son. When they reach the mansion he introduces Missandei to Mandely. When they are settled Grey Worm stands in the doorway to the armory. There is a Valyrian steel sword on a stand. The blade is slightly curved and the cross guard is flat, round, and horizontal. After emptying out the armory Grey Worm has dinner with Missandei and Mandely.

The next morning Grey Worm makes his way to the palace of Masters. The freedom leaders are holding trials against the Masters of Bhoris. A man is dragged in, "Master Tuzan mo Jard…You are charged with slavery and crimes against your fellow human beings…by the free people of Bhoris. How do you plead?"

He spits, "Fuck you all…I do not recognize this false court or the slave filth infecting this once noble palace…"

"Let it be known Master Jard pleads guilty…"

He sneers, "If the gods are just then the other free cities of slaver's bay have learned of this uprising and are forming an army…"

"Take him and his family away to be executed…"

"Please my children are innocent!" A woman screams as they are taken away. Grey Worm doesn't participate in the trials he watches for an hour then he leaves for the training grounds to help train new recruits. Of the 120,000 slaves in Bhoris 60,000 wish to train and fight with the freedom fighters. The freedom army now stands at 114,000 strong.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Masters

Part 1. Council

Volantis

The slave rebellion was spreading wide across the bay as a group of slaves in Tolos killed their Masters while they slept. The slaves hoped to stir up the others, but the rebellious murderess slaves were executed publically. Eventually the Masters of Tolos, Elyria, Ghiscar, and New Ghis gather together in Volantis to discuss the disturbances in slave trade. Over a hundred Masters gathered in the grand hall of the palace of the Triarchs.

"Let us come to order…" Triarch Kiffed says in a booming voice. The Triarchs volunteered to host the gathering because many strategists believe that Volantis is a target for either the Mother of Dragons or the Slave King Grey Worm. "We are here because of the growing threats from Daenarys Targaryen and the Slave King…"

He is interrupted by another Master, "He is no King!" He screams, "He is a slave and nothing more…"

"Yes of course…"

"We need an army to deal with both…"

"Daenarys Targaryen tricked Krazyns and stole eight thousand Unsullied…The second sons betrayed us…Her banners fly in Qarth, Atspaor, Yunkai and now Mereen…and she has three Dragons…"

"She was offered ships to sail west, but she refused…We kill her and take the Dragons…"

"Easier said than done!" A man's voice boomed.

"General Azheel!"

He is six feet tall with tan skin and long hair, his eyes are blue. His armor is black and gold and his cape billows as he walks. There are two mercenary type soldiers with him. "You all know me…I fought in the undisputed land wars…the Dothraki horde wars against Khal Drogo and Khal Nhero…Give me command of your armies and I will defeat the slave army…"

"What about the Targaryen bitch?"

"I have sent some men to Dorne to buy some wind carvers…The Dornish used them to Kill Rhaenays and her Dragon many years ago. My services have a price and it is high…I will be King of Qarth…" Reluctantly the Masters agree, but only if Azheel is able to defeat both Daenarys and Grey Worms' armies. Before taking command of the army he heads for Braavos.

Braavos

Of all the free cities Braavos is probably the only true free city as it does not practice slavery. The city was founded by slaves hence slavery is outlawed. Most freed slaves make their way to Braavos or find themselves slaves again. It is here that Azheel comes to find a legend to kill a legend. A man runs up as Azheel and his men ride through the main gate. "General! My Lord General I found him…"

He stops his horse, "Where?"

"He owns a blacksmith shop a few blocks from here…"

Red Steel Blacksmith

He wipes the sweat from his brow and takes a sip of water as eight men walk up, "I am General Azheel…we are looking for the Mongoose…"

He looks at them, "No one here by that name…"

Azheel grunts, "I once saw a slave fight in the great arena of Mereen…It was a free for all…But Master Myraad paid the other House Masters to have their fighters team up and kill the champion…Mongoose killed them all…Damnedest thing I ever saw…"

He smiles, "I am no longer known as Mongoose…My name is Ryen Bane…"

"Ryen we are in need of your services…as a fighter…"

Ryen takes a drink of water, "I no longer fight…I put those days behind me…"

"There is a slave rebellion…Led by a slave known as Grey Worm…"

"Not my problem…Now if you will excuse me I must get back to work…"

"Will one million gold Harpies change your mind?"

Ryen adds more coals to the forge. "Nope!" He ignores them as they leave. At the end of the work day Ryen returns home to his wife and three children.

"FATHER!" The youngest child screams running into his arms.

He scoops up his daughter and kisses his wife, "Welcome home!"

After dinner Carmen reads to the family before they put the children to bed. His eldest son is six, the second son is five and his daughter is four. "Is everything okay?" Carmen asks as he climbs into bed.

Ryen sighs, "A man by the name of General Azheel came to the forge…He wants me to fight for him against the Slave rebellion for one hundred thousand gold harpies…"

"You told him no."

He sighs, "My honor is not for sale…" The next morning Ryen opens his forge and fulfills four orders before lunch. When his wife is late he heads home and finds the door open. "CARMEN!"

"You have a beautiful family…" Azheel says sitting at the table. When Ryen tries to attack him the guards point their spears at him. "You can't help them if you are dead…You will fight Grey Worm the leader of the slave army and kill him or your family will die…"

"I want to see them first…" Ryen is led to a ship called the Windego. He hugs his wife and children when he sees them as they are in chains and gagged. "Release them and I will fight for you…"

"I do not trust the words of slaves…"

"I am a free man!" Ryen says in defiance.

"If you wish to remain so fight for me!"

Ryen walks up to Azheel, "The word of a slave is better than that of a fat lazy noble…Heed mine General…I will fight and I will win, but if you break your word and my family is not freed or if you harm them in any way I will kill you slowly painfully…If the gods were guarding your body they would not be able to stop me…"

Part 2. The Worm and the Mongoose

City of Bhoris

The new recruits train everyday increasing their skill and prowess. Drills are held from sun up to sun down non-stop. The leaders decide to remain in Bhoris as news of an army preparing to face the freedom army is learned. During their stay Grey Worm receives word from Astapor concerning his children by Hex, Dodo, Weed, and Tick. The Mother of Dragons had freed the slaves before the children were born.

"Do you wish to see them?" Missandei asks with an edge of jealousy in her voice after reading the letter.

"The children are mine, but I love only one woman…" They make love.

Spit

Before he was known as Spit he was A'zar a member of the faceless men. But he had betrayed the faceless men and was hunted by the order. So A'zar became Spit a slave as the faceless men do not kill Royalty or slaves. Spit is on patrol watching the roads and wild country for the enemy. Kaz is with him, Kaz is a Pit Fighter who changed his name after gaining his freedom.

There is a whistle from another patrol, so Spit and Kaz meet Bane by a large rock, "They are coming…an army 180,000 strong…Mongoose is with them…"

Spit frowns, "Are you sure?"

"Saw him with my own eyes I did…"

"Go back to the city and warn the others…"

"What about you?" Kaz asks.

"I will infiltrate their ranks and learn what I can…Mongoose would not fight with them of his own free will…" Spit waits until they leave. He rides around the united free armies and kills a scout. After burying him in the sand Spit enters the camp when they stop. It takes awhile but he eventually learns why Mongoose is fighting for them.

Bhoris

Grey Worm is living in the Nevarro mansion with Mandely, her son, Missandei, and Roen. So a man by the name of Hugo comes to fetch him to the palace, Missandei accompanies him. "The Free armies of the Masters are on the way here…"

"How many?" Grey Worm asks.

"One hundred and eighty thousand strong…"

He grunts, "I thought there would be more…"

"Mongoose is with them…" Dragon Fly says.

"Mongoose?" Missandei asks.

"Former champion of Mereen and a legend in the arena…" Cat replies speaking up.

"Then he will die…" Grey Worm arrogantly says.

Two days later Azheel's forces arrive at the main gates of Bhoris. Grey Worm and his infantry are in front of the gates with the archers on the wall. Grey Worm is on a horse with Dragon Fly, Ox, Cat, and Roen on horses next to him. "Looks like they want to talk…" Dragon Fly says as Azheel and several others ride towards them.

"They want me to fight Mongoose in single combat…"

"Say no!" Dragon Fly says in concern.

Grey Worm looks at him, "You don't think I can beat him?"

"If you fall we all fall…"

"I am just one man…if I fall lead them to freedom…" They urge their horses and meet the Azheel halfway.

"My name is General Azheel…I represent the free cities and the council of Masters to whom do I address."

"I am Grey Worm…"

"Dragon Fly…"

"Ox!"

"Cat."

"Roen…"

"Filthy slaves…" Azheel's commander says.

"So if…"

"Unless you and those you represent are offering freedom for all slaves throughout Essos you can keep your lies…" Grey Worm says interrupting.

"I see…How about this then…Your best man against my best man…If my man wins you will all surrender…"

"And when I kill your man…" Grey Worm asks arrogantly. "You and your Masters will free every slave…"

"I don't have the authority to…"

"We all know you aren't going to keep your word anyway so Ox says lets get this over with…"

"As you wish…MONGOOSE!"

"MONGOOSE! MONGOOSE! MONGOOSE!"

Grey Worm smirks as a six foot tall man on a horse rides up. His dirty blond hair is in a ponytail. He wears a helmet with crest on it and is armed with two swords. Grey Worm dismounts his horse and hands Dragon Fly his Valyrian steel sword. "You must be Mongoose…"

"My name is Ryen…"

"You mean traitor…" Cat says speaking up.

"I fight because I must…" He looks at Dragon Fly, "It is good to see you again brother…"

"I wish I could say the same…"

As Grey Worm and Ryen squares off the Freedom army chants Grey Worm's name. "They love you…"

"You were given your freedom…Why fight for them…"

"Because I must…because I have no choice…"

"All men have a choice…"

"You are naïve…"

"No more words…It is time to die…"

The two men walk around each other and finally strike at the same time. They move like the wind swords clashing as they strike. Grey Worm ducks and swings his left. Ryen blocks and spins into Grey Worm who blocks with his left and thrusts forward with his right. Grey Worm spins around and blocks with both swords behind his back. Then he spins swinging his right and arcing his left. There is a resounding gasp from the freedom army as Grey Worm draws first blood.

"In all my years I have never seen anyone draw first blood on Mongoose…" Dragon Fly says to Cat.

Ryen wipes the blood from his shoulder with the flat of his sword and licks it. Then he spits and smiles. They continue fighting weaving steel around each other. Grey Worm elbows him in the head, but Ryen manages to slash Grey Worm across the chest and then the upper leg. They pause again and stare at each other. Grey Worm roars and attacks again, he manages to knock Ryen's left sword from his hand and slash Ryen on the side.

"ENOUGH!" Spit yells riding up on a horse with three other horses following. "RYEN! RYEN…its me Spit…I have your family…You don't have to fight for them…"

Ryen looks at Grey Worm, "Are we done…Or do you wish to finish…"

Grey Worm smiles, "I won't kill you today if you wish to fight with us against the assholes who took your family…"

Ryen smiles and together he and Grey Worm look at the Azheel and his army. "ATTACK!" Grey Worm yells rushing forward. Ryen joins him as the rest of the freedom army charges. Ryen slides on his knees beneath the front spears and cuts the legs off two men making a gap. Meanwhile Grey Worm cuts the heads off three spears and leaps off the shield of one of the men. As he flies through the air he throws right sword at Azheel who leans to the side. Archers fire arrows at Grey Worm while he is in the air, but he bats them away and lands killing a man.

"CATAPULTS!" Azheel yells but his archers and the catapults are flanked by the freedom Calvary. Soon the freedom forces join Grey Worm and Ryen in battle. Dragon Fly rides up and throws Grey Worm the Valyrian sword. He catches it out of the air and beheads a man in one blow. He stabs backwards killing the next.

"RETREAT!" Azheel commands and his army withdraws after losing 19,000 men. The Freedom army cheers as the enemy retreats. The Freedom Army takes no prisoners nor do they give aid to enemy wounded. So they walk through the field of bodies slaying wounded enemy troops. Later on many wish to celebrate, but Grey Worm puts a stop to that.

"I kinda want to see the two of you finish your fight…" Ox says.

"Ox go find some ale and drown yourself…" Dragon Fly says.

"Mon…I mean Ryen you have a beautiful family…"

"Thanks Cat…"

"So will you join us…" Roen asks.

"I think I will…"

"You have a life in Braavos…Why fight with us…"

"I want to kill that bastard Azheel…he took my wife and children…More than that I believe in your cause…"

Azheel attacked the city again this time from the land and sea. Ryen fought with the Pirates and managed to board Azheel's ship and took his right arm before he escaped. Grey Worm killed over 236 people on land. It was decided to pursue the land forces and eight days later Grey Worm returned with Azheel and handed him over to Ryen. The Freedom army celebrated for the next week, then they marched on Elyria and took the city after a two week siege.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Khal Jhaqo and Grey Worm

The Dothraki had been united under one great Khal again, his name Khal Jhoqo. Jhoqo rose to power after Khal Drogo died. He had defeated all contenders in single combat and in battle. Now he rode ahead of the great Dothraki horde, the Khal of Khals. Jhoqo had heard of the slave Grey Worm and his army, now he wanted to face the legendary warrior in battle.

One of his Bloodriders approaches as the Dothraki march. _"The Slave army is held up in the city of Elyria…"_ He says in Dothraki.

Elyria

More slaves had joined the Freedom Army because of Grey Worm and an equal desire for freedom from their cruel Masters. The Freedom Army now numbered 200,000 strong after the slaves of Elyria joined. Training was slow with so many new recruits, but the eagerness of the recruits and raw determination eventually paid off.

Grey Worm sits at council with Missandei, Dragon Fly, Cat, Deliah, Ox, Roen, Spit, and Ryen. "We just received word from our scouts…The Dothraki are heading here…" Dragon Fly says in a voice of doom.

"How many?" Roen asks.

"Sixty thousand strong…"

"We have numbers…" Ox says in an arrogant manner.

"The majority of our forces still need training…" Roen says.

"On top of that they lack battle experience…" Cat says speaking up.

"We had no experience when we overthrew Mereen…we had no experience when we took Bhoris and Elyria…or when we defeated Azheel in battle…"

Missandei clears her throat, "The Dothraki are honorable…They value strength above all things…challenge their leader and kill him and we can demand any terms we desire…"

"I can kill the leader…" Ryen says speaking up.

Missandei shakes her head, "The Khal of Khals will demand Grey Worm in single combat…because of his reputation."

Over the next few days preparations are made in case of a battle with the Dothraki horde, but fear runs through the hearts of the new recruits when they hear that the Dothraki are coming. "do you think we can beat them?" Missandei asks lying in bed with Grey Worm.

"The Dothraki have been beaten before…When we face them it will be no different…" Grey Worm leads 40,000 of his best warriors against the horde while Roen leads a mounted force of 26,000 against the rear flank of the Dothraki horde. As the two armies approach one another Grey Worm raises his hand and so does Khal Jhoqo.

Grey Worm rides out with Missnadei, Dragon Fly, Cat, and Spit. _"My name is Missandei I speak Dothraki and I will interpret what is said between Grey Worm and you Khal Jhoqo…"_

The Dothraki laugh, _"I see why they call him worm…"_ Khal Jhoqo says.

 _"_ _He should be little worm not Grey Worm…"_

Grey Worm whispers to Missandei, _"Grey Worm greets you in the name of the Free Armies…And he will face Khal Jhoqo in single combat…When he kills Khal Jhoqo the Dothraki must fight for him and free all slaves in Vaes Dothraki…You may name your terms…"_

Khal Jhoqo discusses terms with his Bloodriders, _"Tell the little worm I will face him…When I kill him his army will become my army…We are agreed…"_

They dismount their horses and their armies cheer as the two face off. Grey Worm is armed with the Valyrian sword of House Nevarro. When he swings he breaks Khal Jhoqo's sword and then cuts off his arm. The stunned Dothraki watches as Grey Worm cuts off Jhoqo' left leg. He walks around Jhoqo and stabs him in the side. Then he beheads Jhoqo and starts walking toward the Dothraki horde.

 _"_ _Is there no one else? Is there no one else?"_ He screams in Dothraki.

 _"_ _Yes there is someone else…"_

Jhoqo's bloodrider steps forward drawing his sword. Grey Worm does a split and disembowels Bregok. When he gets back to his feet he decapitates him and picks up the head. _"Anymore?"_ Grey Worm asks. _"Your Khal of Khals is dead…He swore that you would all fight for me if he fell and that all slaves in your holy city of Vaes Dothrak will be freed…Honor the word of your fallen Khal and bow or stink in the nostrils of the Great Stallion…"_ Jhoqo's remaining Bloodriders bowed first then one by one the rest of the Horde bowed, after dismounting their horses.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Face to Face

Mereen

Daenarys bathes with Naario Daharis then they eat together and finally go the meeting. Tyrion Lannister and the former Lord of Whispers had joined her in Mereen and were taken into her council. "Shall we begin…" Dany says. "What news of the West…"

"The Tyrells have seized power…Cersei Baratheon is dead…Poisoned…Maergary Lannister has her boy husband wrapped around her finger…The Martells are potential allies against the Pretender Tommen Baratheon…"

"I would not underestimate Olenna Tyrell…" Tyrion says interrupting Varys, "They don't call her the Queen of Thorns for nothing…She is very shrewd…a force to be reckoned with…"

"You sound as if you admire her…" Missandei says speaking up.

"I do actually…I have dealt with her before…"

"The Tyrells still have Jaime Lannister's support and that of the Riverlands through Walder Frey…The North is under control of the Boltons for the moment but last I heard the North is rallying around Sansa Stark and her half brother Jon Snow…The Vale has yet to declare for anyone…But knowing Petyr Baelish the way I do he will support the Starks so long as they help him take the Iron throne…The Boltons will lose and the Starks will reclaim the North…"

Dany sighs, "If the Martells fight for me do we stand a chance?"

"With your Dragons I would say yes…"

Tyrion takes a drink, "You need more troops…Otherwise you will have to burn down all of Westeros to make them submit…"

"And where do you suggest we get them little man…" Daario asks.

"The Slave army of course…Under the leadership of this Grey Worm the Freedom army has taken three cities…They have beaten two armies One Dothraki and the other was led by one of the greatest Generals in east…As I understand it the Dothraki fight for the slaves now…They number well over a hundred and fifty thousand…"

"Why would these slave soldiers fight for us?" Sir Barristan asks.

"Tell them we wish to end slavery as well and will support them with three Dragons…The rest of the free cities will flock to your banner when they learn that the greatest warrior to ever fight on the sands stands hand and hand with the Mother of Dragons…"

"Lord Tyrion has a point My Queen…"

She looks at Selmy, he sighs, "It will take a lot to convince them…But I agree if we can get the Slave…I mean freedom army to fight for us…"

"Where are they?"

"The city of Elyria…" Varys says.

Dany leans forward on the table, "So do we send an emissary or do we go in force…"

Elyria

Grey Worm sits alone on a balcony in a mansion he had taken for his family which includes, Missandei, their son, Mandely, and her son, Roen, and Grey Worm's brothers Piss Ant, Mildew, Never, and White Dust. He kisses his son, "Forgive me my son for all this bloodshed…No man has the right to force another to do things against his or her will…Be a man who respects all people my son…And fight for those who cannot fight for themselves…Stand up for the right thing no matter what the cost in life…"

"Wise words…" Missandei says standing behind him. "You should put them to practice…"

He smiles, "And what do you mean by that?"

She walks up to him and places her hands on his shoulders, "I have watched you…The others even Dragon Fly look to you…It is time to lead them…"

He looks at Missandei, "No one man…"

She places her finger on his lips, "Power in the hands of the right man is righteous power…Your enemies call you Slave King…Be a King, be a leader…Take the power not for the sake of power but because you will not abuse it…all these people sell swords, Dothraki, commoners, Pirates, and freed slaves they fight because they believe in you…I believe in you…Not all kings wear crowns…"

"Grey Worm!" Booms Ox's voice, "I come to fetch you to a meeting…"

Grey Worm stands up and kisses Missandei, then he hands the baby to Willow. Missandei straddles Grey Worm's back as they walk to the palace to meet with the other leaders. "Now we may begin…" Dragon Fly says looking at Saan. "Tell him…"

"We have received word that Daenarys Targaryen is mobilizing her army…She is heading here…"

"I hear she has three Dragons…" Dog Bite says speaking up.

"If she wants a fight I say we give her hell…" Ox says.

"Don't be a fool…" Missandei says looking at him.

"A man against a man is one thing…Men against Dragons…may as well challenge the gods…" Said Roen.

"We will prepare for a fight and if it comes to a fight we will be ready…" Grey Worm says speaking up. "But part of me thinks she wants something…I have only told one other this…" Grey Worm says looking at Missandei. "I was told by a seer that if I ever wanted to know peace then I must go west with the Mother of Dragons…"

They all listen as Grey Worm explains the prophecy in greater detail. "That is all good for you but what of us…" Ryen says speaking up. Usually he doesn't participate in the meetings he just listens.

"The Mongoose speaks…" Ox says sarcastically.

"Call me that again and it will be the last time you speak…" Ryen returns his attention to Grey Worm. "The Dragon Queen will promise and you will follow…she will threaten…And what? You gonna bend over and take it in the ass…"

Grey Worm stands up and his hand falls to his sword, "I believe in this cause and I will die for it no matter who the foe is…But I go where my heart tells me…If that be across the sea or to the moon then so be it…Whatever the Queen wants she will have to pay a high price for it…Whether it be our help to get her Iron chair of swords…or if she wishes us to bend the knee that will only happen if she and her followers cut the legs from under us…My heart is with this army and the people we fight to free…If you wish to continue to question that Ryen then we can finish what we started that day…"

"No brother…I will not kill you…I just wanted know for certain that whatever she wants you will not forget your brothers and sisters and all those still in slavery…"

They make plans and backup plans just in case things go bad. Later Grey Worm pulls Missandei to the side. "I don't believe the Dragon Queen is coming for a fight…But if things go wrong I have made plans with Saan for you, Mandely the babies. Willow, Deliah, Ryen and his family…My brothers will accompany you to Braavos…"

Missandei yanks her arm from him, "No I will not be parted from you…"

"I love you as well…But think of our son…Do you wish us all to die together?'

She sighs, "If Navar must go then send him with Mandely my place is at your side…If things go wrong do not ask me to linger on without you…" They kiss and make their way to a room in the palace and make love to each other.

Three weeks later a rider approaches the city screaming, "THEY ARE COMING!"

Grey Worm and many of the leaders stand on the battlements watching as three Dragons fly toward the city. A roar splits the sky and they land ten miles in front of the main gate. Soon the unsullied and the second sons stand in formation behind the dragons. As Daenarys dismounts Drogon she is joined by Tyrion, Jorah, and Varys. Dawrell is riding Drogon with Dany.

Grey Worm rides out of the main gate with Dragon Fly, Missandei, Cat, Spit, Ox, and Roen. They dismount their horses. "You must be Daenarys Targaryen…" Grey Worm says speaking first.

"You are addressing a Queen…Thee Queen…" Sir Barristan says speaking up.

"Your Queen not ours…" Ox says speaking up.

"Our goals are the same…"

"How is that?" Grey Worm asks.

"I am against slavery and I am fighting to free all slaves in Essos…"

"So are we…"

"The cities you have freed need order and structure…I brought that to Mereen when I took over the city…When I arrived in Mereen some of the commoners were taking advantage of the former slaves because they cannot read and write…I established order…"

Tyrion clears his throat, "My Queen is saying we need each other…With her support the former slave cities will not fall back into slavery…"

"What are you proposing?" Missandei asks.

"Call me Queen and I will aid you in your quest…"

"And help you fight your war across the sea…" Roen says.

"I will admit I do not have the numbers…My Dragons cannot do it all and I would rather not use them in battle…"

Grey Worm sighs, "Come we will discuss the details inside…" They speak for many long hours on how to take the remaining cities that practice slavery. They also discuss the war in the west, eventually Roen is chosen to lead the war effort in the east with Daario Noharis as co-commander. Grey Worm and Dragon Fly will sail west with Daenarys, and both Unsullied forces of Grey Worm and Dany, plus ten thousand of the freedom fighters. They spend the next month in Elyria preparing for to sail west and for Dragon Fly and Daario to march towards New Ghis.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Slave Rising

Dragon Fly stands on the dock and interlocks arms with Grey Worm. "Thank you because of you my daughter has a future… It has been an honor…"

"Consider me a friend for life…"

Grey Worm boards the ship with Dany and the rest of her entourage. Then after a while the ships sail away to the west. Dragon Fly takes command of the freedom army and leads the army out of Elyria a month later. They march on New Ghis attacking the city in waves to wear them down. After five days they breech the main gate and in the Calvary rides through the streets throwing torches into houses and running down anyone in the way. Then Dragon Fly leads the infantry forces into the city while the archers take up positions on the wall.

Dragon Fly cuts his way through the ranks of defenders fighting to keep the city. Cat is at his side along with Ryen. The freedom army starts chanting their names as enemy after enemy falls to their skills. When it is over the Freedom army celebrates their latest victory. Over the next few days the freedom forces prepare the city defenses while at the same time prepare to march on the next city.

"Dragon Fly!" Ox screams riding up on a horse, "Men are approaching the city…"

The party is allowed through the front gates, "Identify yourselves!" Dragon Fly demands.

"I am Triarch Noin mo Thel of Volantis…"

"Jad mo Lok of Tolos…"

"We come to discuss a peaceful end to hostilities between your freedom army and the remaining free cities…We are prepared to free all slaves provided you return a portion of the gold to rebuild what was destroyed…"

"A generous offer, but what do you want in return?"

"You must break all contact with the mother of Dragons…"

Dragon Fly shakes his head, "No deal…"

"And why should we deal?" Ryen asks. "You are losing the war…soon all the cities will be ours."

"We wish the bloodshed to cease…"

"The blood will cease when all slaves have been freed and slavery is a thing of the past…" Dragon Fly says.

"It will take time…"

"Take all the time you want, but know while you debate we will march on the remaining cities and lay waste to your armies…We will slaughter without mercy or compassion…So long as Slavery exists…"

As Dragon Fly said they would continue the war. They spent the next six months preparing to march on Tolos. The day before the Freedom Army was to march Jad mo Lok returned. "As you demanded the slaves have been freed…and given reparations to build their lives…"

Dragon Fly snatches the scroll and reads it, "How do we know this isn't some trick…"

Jad waves his hand and eight of his guards bring forth a large metal box. Inside the box are the heads of men. "The heads of those Masters who would not agree with freeing the slaves…All of Essos now bows to the Mother of Dragons…"

Over the next few days Dragon Fly travels to each city to make sure the slaves have been freed. As demanded the slaves are also being educated by the nobles and given pay for work. Soon Dragon Fly is able to write Daenarys of their victory. Dragon Fly returns to Mereen and takes Bavel's mansion for himself, his wife Cat and their daughter. Ryen returns to Braavos with his family and reopens his forge.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Go West

The seas heaved as the ships plowed forward towards the west. Grey Worm stands on the deck of the ship teaching Daenarys balance as the ship rocks up and down. "The best warriors have good balance…" Grey Worm says as he walks around her unaffected by the ship's movement. Once again Dany falls to the deck of the ship.

"There has to be an easier way to learn balance…" Missandei helps Dany up.

"There is but this is the best way…"

Grey Worm runs up to the rail of the ship and stands on it with the ship going up and down. "IRON BORN!" A man screams from the crow's nest.

The ship comes to life as the crew get's ready for battle. "We count sixty ships my Queen…" Jorah says.

"They wish to talk…"

The Sea Dragon Daenarys' ship pulls up beside the Iron Lady which is commanded by Yara Greyjoy. She is with her brother Theon Greyjoy, they both bow before speaking. "My name is Yara Greyjoy and this is my brother Theon…We come to fight for you and offer critical information to your survival."

"I am listening…" Dany replies.

"First I want your support to be named as Queen of the Iron Isles…We want our independence…"

"Out of the question!" Jorah says as Varys whispers into Dany's ear.

"Hear what they have to say before you reject them…" Grey Worm says speaking up.

"There is a civil war among the Iron Born…Our Uncle Euron Greyjoy is chasing us with 1,000 ships…Before we left Theon learned that our Uncle has a Dragon Horn…Which he can use to take control of your Dragons…He intends to force you to marry him…"

"Come inside we have much to discuss…"

It was Grey Worm who made the plans to defeat Euron Greyjoy. Dany agrees to give Yara her independence so long as the Iron Born stop reaving and Yara's first child is promised to Dany's child. When they have an agreement five ships take Dany and her Dragons away from the main fleet towards the step stones. While Grey Worm and Yara take the main fleet to face Euron Greyjoy Daenarys sails on toward Dorne.

Euron's Fleet

"Enemy ships spotted!" A man screams from the crow's nest.

"All hands on deck!" Another man screams. The same man help's Euron belt his sword when he comes on deck.

"Any sign of the Dragon Queen?"

"No my King."

"She will surface soon enough…Full attack!"

Despite being outnumbered Euron's fleet attacks, as the battle begins he brings a slave up on deck and forces him to blow a horn. The sound of the horn causes everyone but Iron Born to grab their ears in pain. The rear forces of the fleet manage to withdraw from battle before losing any troops. As they retreat the Iron Born fighting for Euron cheer in victory.

Meanwhile Grey Worm, Yara, and many others swim beneath the ships unseen. Then they slowly climb up the side of the ships and attack just as Euron gives the order to pursue. Grey Worm leaps onto the ship throwing one of his daggers at Euron catching him in the neck. Yara springs forward finishing him off with a thrust to the chest. Using his Valyrian sword Grey Worm destroys the horn. The battle continues on even with Euron dead as many Iron Born do not want Yara for their Queen. A few of the Iron Born that fought for Euron turn and fight with Yara. With Euron Greyjoy dead the fleet could sail on and meet up with the Queen and the rest of the fleet as it makes its way to Dorne

"You wanted to speak with me?" Grey Worm asks aboard Dany's ship as it approaches Dorne.

"Yes I had a vision…I am needed in the North…When we speak with Lady Ellaria I will introduce you as Lord Commander of the army…You will lead our forces against the Tyrell and Lannister forces…"

Dorne

Grey Worm stands beside Dany before Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes. They meet in the garden and explain the situation to Dany and her advisors. Cersei Lannister is dead along with a fanatic called the High Sparrow. "Everything fell apart after you…" Ellaria looks at Tyrion Lannister, "…killed your father…Then Olenna Tyrell makes her move after her granddaughter was freed from the Sept of Baelor…"

"How many troops do they have?" Grey Worm asks.

"In the capital they two thousand gold cloaks…ten thousand flowered soldiers of the reach and tent thousand gold lions of the West…Five thousand troops at Harrenhal and another three thousand guarding the roads between the king's wood, the god's eye lake, and the golden road…"

Dany clears her throat, "I am heading North for Winterfell…"

"Why?" Lord Yronwood asks.

"The dead live again and the Night King marches on the wall…"

Grey Worm looks at Dany, "You are speaking of White Walkers…" Obara asks.

"Yes I am…"

"We have been receiving letters from the wall for months begging for troops…But the North is in civil war…At last report Ramsey Snow or Bolton as his father legitimized him before he was killed by his own son rules the north…Houses Umber and Karstark fight for him…He has eight thousand troops and Winterfell…His wife Sansa Bolton nee' Stark has fled to Castle Black…She has a half brother there…"

"Is that all…" Dany asks.

"All we know for now…"

"If you go North which I advise against you should head for White Harbor…The Mandelys still hold faith with House Stark or to Stone Bear of Bear Island…" Ellaria says.

"Very well then…" She looks at Grey Worm, "This is Lord Commander Grey…he is the greatest warrior to ever live…He's a brilliant strategist and he has my utmost confidence…he will lead the armies here in the south…Lords Selmy and Mormont will be coming with me…Lord Tyrion is my Hand if any political decisions need to be made he will make them…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. The Southern Campaigns

Grey Worm, Missandei, Ellaria, Loen, Tyrion, Yronwood, and the Sand Snakes watch as Daenarys leaves on her Dragons with Selmy and Jorah. When they are out of sight Grey Worm meets them in the gardens to plan their first move. "What are the most strategical places in the south?"

Yronwood sneers looking at Ellaria who nods. They had all learned that Lord Commander Grey was a former slave fighter. "Harrenhall…we also need to take Golden Tooth, the King's Rode, the Golden rode, and Rosby."

"You looked at her before you answered me…Why?"

"Because you are a slave!" several hands fly to swords.

"Lord Yronwood!" Tyrion warns.

"I see…and an ignorant slave such as myself cannot possibly lead you to victory…"

"Exactly!"

"I suppose you being of noble birth would make a better Lord Commander…"

"Draw your sword and I will show you…"

They make a circle despite Ellaria's protests. The two men face off, Yronwood attacks first. Faster than the eye can track Grey Worm disarms Yronwood and places his sword to his throat. "Son of a bitch!" Tyrion says.

"Damn I didn't anyone could move that fast.." Obara says.

"How in the seven hells did you do that?"

"Do you yield Lord Yronwood?"

"I do…"

Grey leans in close, "Challenge my authority again and I will remove your head…"

Grey commands an army of 10,000 freedom fighters from the east. Eight thousand Unsullied, 40,000 Dornish, and five thousand men of the Stormlands as the Stormlords had sworn to fight for the mother of Dragons. Grey sends his brother White Dust who is now Jerome Grey with 3,000 men to take Rosby. He sends Loen with an army 5,000 strong to take Harrenhal. His brother Piss Ant now named Kazeim Grey is sent to drive out the Lannister forces in the King's Wood and all major rodes.

Meanwhile Grey Worm himself leads the rest of his army by sea towards Crakehall. His men take three villages in the surrounding land, as they march towards the castle. "We will attack at night." Grey says to Lord Yronwood. As soon as the sun sets the catapults are loaded and the casts are set on fire. "Loose!" They target the wall and the main gate. Meanwhile a small force led by Spit who calls himself Jordan Pitters finds a secret passage into the castle. They make it to a small gate and open it. Then they send the signal Grey orders the attack to cease then he leads his mounted forces into the castle through the open gate.

 **Casterly Rock**

Jaime Lannister had returned to Casterly Rock he had been driven from Capitol by the Queen Margaery Baratheon nee' Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns. With Cersei dead he had no reason to remain in the Capitol. He had no influence with King Tommen so he decided to go home. He is eating his morning meal when the captain of his House guard enters.

"My Lord…News from Crakehall…It has been taken by Daenarys Targaryen's Lord Commander…"

"Send word to the capitol and the Tyrells…Assemble my council in the grand hall and send out the ravens…" Within an hour the small council is assembled.

"They plundered and burned the castle…They are on the march again…heading towards Cornfeild…"

"Assemble the army at Silverhill and tell Lord Clegane that he and his men will fight in the Vanguard…"

Just then a man walks in and hands a letter to the Maester. "The Dragon Queen herself has been spotted heading North on her Dragons…Her forces have taken Rosby and Harrenhall…Our forces patrolling the King's Wood and the roads have been driven back to the Capitol."

 **Cornfeild**

"There is a range of mountains to the North and Clegane's Keep…" Yronwood says to Grey, the meeting is held in the main hall of Cornfeild. "Towards the Northeast lies Silverhill…"

Lord Commander Grey is staring at the map, "This Jaime Lannister will assemble an army at Silverhill we will fortify our position and make him come to us…"

Tyrion stands on a crate next to Grey, "Any movement from the reach…"

"We have sent scouts to watch the roads and the countryside…" Loen replies.

"Any word from my brothers?" Grey asks.

"None yet my lord!"

"I want the army to be ready to move at a moments notice…" Grey looks at Daemon Sand, "Are the other things we discussed ready…"

"Another day and we will be…"

"Good dismissed…"

Everyone but Tyrion leaves, "Lord Grey a word if I may…"

"I want to talk with you about my brother…"

"What of him?"

"I would appreciate it if you placed standing orders that is not to be harmed…"

"A difficult position to be in a brother fighting with the enemy of your Queen…"

"I killed my father…I smiled and took a drink when I heard my sister was dead…But I love my brother…Of my family he treated me with the most kindness…I will not see him dead sir…"

"I will place standing orders to see that he is not harmed…In fact I will prepare a special unit for his capture…"

"I appreciate that…"

When Jaime's army was five miles from Cornfield Grey marches out to meet them. They march two miles and wait. By high noon two days later the Lannister forces arrive. Sir Gregor Clegane takes the lead as the two armies taunt each other. Clegane signals the mounted forces to attack. They ride out to flank Grey's army from the left. "NOW!" Grey shouts an archer fires a flaming arrow igniting a trench a foot wide and ten feet deep. A wall of fire arises in front of the charging lances. The horses rear, buck and scatter before the wall of fire.

Grey looks toward Lord Yronwood who leads the Calvary charge into the right flank of the enemy decimating the enemy archers and their catapults. "ATTACK!" Clegane commands, leading the infantry forces forward from horseback. As the two armies collide Grey looks at Jordan, "Bring me Jaime Lannister…"

"Right! You men with me." He says and they ride off.

Grey scans the battlefield. He is outnumbered as Jaime has one and half more troops, but he is winning the battle as Jaime is not a strategist in war. "My lord…" A fighter from the East yells pointing at Gregor Clegane who is holding the front lines by himself. The frontlines falter as Clegane cuts a man in half at the waist with one blow. He punches a horse riding up to him then he beheads the horse and impales the rider on his sword.

Grey draws his duel swords as he gallops toward the frontlines. The men start to cheer his name. "GREY WORM! GREYWORM! GREY WORM!" As Grey closes in he stands up on the saddle and leaps off kicking Clegane in the throat. Clegane stumbles backwards as Grey lands. They stare each other down. They strike at the same time but Gregor's broad sword breaks Grey's right sword. Grey throws the broken sword at the mountain. Then he draws his Valyrian sword and cuts the broad sword in half. Then Grey slashes Gregor in the throat and takes off his leg. When he beheads the mountain the Lannister forces scatter in different directions.

"My lord…" Yronwood yells riding up, "…Tyrell army attacking the Castle."

Grey leads the Calvary back towards the Castle of Cornfeild while Daemon Sand takes command of the infantry forces in mopping up Lannister forces in the countryside. When they arrive at the castle Grey attacks the support camp of the Tyrell army then they take control of the enemy catapults and fire on the Tyrell forces. After three days of fighting the Tyrell forces led by Randyll Tarly retreat. Randyll's son Dickon is captured and taken to the Castle dungeon.

Jaime Lannister had been captured with minimal loss of life and injury to his body. He is placed in a room with two guards at the door. The door opens and in walks his brother Tyrion. They stare at each other for a few seconds, "Leave us!" Tyrion finally says.

"What do you want murderer?"

"I wanted to see my brother alive and unharmed…"

"You have seen me now get out!"

"Jaime…you are going to lose you know that…Let us put an end to this war…Write to King's Landing and tell them to lay down their arms."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Tommen to die…"

"Someone poisoned Cersei…"

"I know…I will learn who did this…A Lannister always pays their debts…"

"Why would you avenge her?"

"I hated her no lie there…But you are in pain and that hurts me…"

"You hurt me all of us when you killed father."

"They pushed me in a corner. What did you expect me to do?"

"You were free all you had to do was walk away…"  
"Do you really think Cersei would let that go blaming me for her son's death…"

He sighs, "I suppose not…"

"In truth I gave you a gift…Now father can't force you to marry and carry on the legacy…"

"I don't hate you Tyrion…But for now I can't speak with you…In time maybe I will forgive…"

 **King's Landing - The Red Keep**

Kevin Lannister serves as Hand of the King, Mace Tyrell serves as Master of Coin, Grand Maester Pycel, Sir Bronn the Blackwater serves as Lord Commander of the City Watch, Loras Tyrell serves as Lord Commander of the Royal army.

They are joined by King Tommen, "Your grace we have received word that Daenarys Targaryen's army has taken Harrenhall, Crakehall, Golden Tooth, and Cornfeild…They control all the roads between King's Wood and the Reach. Your Uncle Jaime has been captured by the enemy…"

"Again!" Loras Tyrell says referring to how he was captured by the Yong Wolf Robb Stark.

"What are our options?"

"You should consider making peace as we are cut off from the west…" Bronn says speaking up.

"They can burn all the castles they wish we still control King's Landing…" Mace Tyrell says.

A man enters the small council chamber, "Begging your pardon your grace, But a large fleet is blockading the bay…Some carry the Iron Born sigil others the Red Dragon of the Targaryens…"

"How long can we hold out with the supplies we have?" Tommen asks.

"A good six years…" Pycel says answering. "…If rationed properly."

"This city have never fallen and we have a stockpile of wildfire …" Kevin says confidently, "As long as we use it properly we will prevail…"

Three days later when the sun had set and it was its darkest Theon leads a small force to the docks and attacks the grain and wheat supplies for the city. The attackers are repelled, but the fire spreads and damages over seventy percent of the food stores. Rice, vegetables, corn, flour, etc.

 **Westerlands**

Lord Commander Grey leads his forces in a decisive victory taking the city of Lannisport. A small force led by his brother Never or Azreel Grey as he is called now destroys Clegane's Keep. Silverhill surrenders. Now Grey turns his eyes on Casterly Rock. To enter the Castle Jaime is forced to lead men disguised as Lannister men through the gates once through the gates Jaime tries to betray them, but all the men with him were once Gladiators and Grey is with them as well.

Grey leads a bloody fight towards the gates and open them for his army. Once inside the lion's aget and the inner court the defenders lay down their arms. "Word from the east my lord the rest of the free cities have submitted to our Queen's rule…" Loen says in the main hall.

Grey smiles because Loen referred to him as lord, "That is all good and well but we can't win this war until we take the capitol." Yronwood says.

Grey looks at Varys. "What do your birds say…"

"Kevin Lannister as Hand of the King has deployed troops with wildfire…If we attack the city it will be costly in man power…Our Iron Born have the Blackwater blockaded no merchants ships can enter…Theon Greyjoy led an attack on the food stores they won't last a year…"

Grey Worm thinks about his wife and son in Dorn, guests of Lady Ellaria Martell as the Queen had legitimized her and all her children. "We need to end this…We will attack the city…" He looks at Jordan, "Can you get into the city?"

"Give me hundred of our best fighters…Yeah I can get into the city…"

"I have a contact inside the city…" Tyrion says referring to Bronn.

The march to the Capitol is long as Grey leads them north east towards Harrenhal first then they march towards the city. When they arrive Bronn opens the gate to Jordan and his men. Then they in turn take the King's Gate and send the signal. People start screaming as Daenarys' forces rush through the King's Gate. Many of the citizens cheer as the Dragon army fights Lannister and Tyrell men in the streets. The City Watch joins Grey's forces in the attack and overwhelm the Lannister/Tyrell forces. When they reach the red keep Kevin Lannister surrenders to Lord Commander Grey. The bells ring as the war in the south is over.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. War in the North

It started with King Robert making Eddard Stark Hand of the King after his mentor Jon Arryn died. Lies were told truths were discovered and the King died while hunting. Eddard Stark trusted the wrong people which led to his arrest for treason. More lies were told and he was executed on orders of King Joffrey. Robb Stark called his banners and won many victories against Tywin Lannister. Then they named him King in the North. A King should keep his word and so Robb was betrayed. They called it the red wedding. Robb his pregnant wife and his mother Catelyn Stark along with all his men were slaughtered by Walder Frey and Roose Bolton.

Walder Frey was named Warden of the Riverlands. Roose Bolton was named Warden of the North. The North remembers and once again, the North gears up for war against Houses Bolton, Whitehill, Umber and House Karstark. Sansa Stark had escaped the Capitol only to be given to the sadistic Ramsey Bolton for marriage. Theon Greyjoy saved Sansa's life and aided her in escaping. Sansa went to the wall seeking her half brother Jon Snow together they traveled the North building an army gathering allies to fight. In the end they could only gather an army 3,000 strong.

 **White Harbor**

Wymen Manderly had refused to fight for Lady Sansa and her half brother Jon Snow. Mainly out of fear that Sansa and Jon would lose and there would be retribution from Ramsey Bolton. Part of him felt guilty but he would not risk the lives of his people. The bells started sounding and people started running while others pointed at the sky, many fell to their knees. "DRAGONS!" A man screams.

Daenarys Targaryen flew on Drogon the Black Shadow with his brothers Viserion and Rhaegal following. The three Dragons circled the city three times then landed on the outside of the wall. Jorah Mormont dismounts Viserion with Daenarys' help then after regaining his balance walks toward the city gates.

 **Winterfell**

Jon's army is camped one mile from Winterfell. Sansa believes he needs more men, but there isn't anyone else who will help or so Jon thinks as Sansa contemplates sending a letter to Petyr Baelish for help. As she sits at the desk Milissandre enters her tent, but Brienne blocks her path. "You have not been announced yet…"

Sansa looks up, "Its okay Brienne…Lady Milissandre what do you want?"

"You are thinking of writing the man known as Littlefinger yes?"

Sansa gasps, "How did you know?"

"I see many things in the fire…If you call him he will come…and when he does…" She looks at Brienne, "You must kill him and not be seen…"

Brienne looks at Sansa then the Red Woman as many people like to call her, "If Lady Sansa commands it I will do so…" Brienne drops to one knee beside Sansa, "…But I ask her not too…It will stain your honor m'lady…"

"Honor is nothing when dealing with the war of the living against the dead…and the dead are coming…You Lady Sansa know what this man is and what he wants…He cannot be aloud to live…"

"Why?" Sansa asks.

"He killed your Aunt Lysa and together they killed Jon Arryn…"

"If there is proof of this and we find it then we hold a trial…" Brienne says.

"We need Petyr Baelish…" Sansa says.

Jon

Three days later Jon rides out with Sansa and their army of three thousand to meet Roose Bolton and his army which is 9,000 strong. As the armies gather riders approach riders from house Forrester led by Rodrik Forrester. He has fifty men of his own House, 100 pit fighters from Essos, and 1,000 wildlings. "Lord Forrester you are sight for sore eyes…"

"A welcome sight…" Sansa says adding to Jon's words.

"We come to fight for the King in the North…" Rodrik replies, "…and pay Ramsey Bolton what is owed him."

Jon spots Garret Tuttle a former member of the Knight's Watch, "Garret!"

"My King!"

"Look!" Sir Davos yells.

Across the field Ramsey Bolton rides out from his army with Ludd Whitehill, Small Jon Umber, Herald Karstark and ten men. "With me!" Jon rides out with Sansa, Sir Davos, Brienne, Lady Mormont, Rodrik Forrester, Tormund, and Milissandre.

"Lord Snow…" He says with a smile, "Thank you for returning my wife to me…Kneel Bastard and I will pardon you and all your friends…"

"Accept Rodrik Forrester…He killed my son!"

"Yes I have come to finish you Ludd…"

Ramsey looks at Ludd, "Patience Lord Whitehill we must give them a chance to surrender…"

Sansa urges her horse forward, "I will die before I call myself your wife again…"

"Look around you…I have twice as many men…"

"You heard my sister…Why don't we settle this in the old manner…You and me bastard…Or are you only good at torturing women, defenseless men, and surprising old men…"

Ramsey smiles, "You're good I grant you that…You may be able to beat me…But no…You will die on this battlefield and Sansa will be mine one way or the other…"

They part ways and return to their armies. Then Ramsey leads Rickon Stark to the forefront. "Go run to your brother…"

Jon climbs up onto his horse and rides out to get Rickon as Ramsey fires arrow after arrow at him while he runs across the field. Just as Jon reaches him an arrow strikes him in the back. Jon roars into the air and rides toward the enemy army. Davos orders the front lines to attack, as Ramsey orders his archers to attack. A hail of arrows fall around Jon and his horse is struck. When he hits the ground Ramsey sends in his heavy Calvary.

The two Calvaries collide at the same time. Jon cuts the legs off a charging Horse and kills the rider. Then he fights another man on Horseback. Jon slashes the man's leg off and impales him on his sword. "LUDD! You son of bitch lets finish what you started!" Rodrik yells from his horse killing a Karstark man. The two charge each other, their swords clash, but Rodrik's sword is Valyrian steel. He breaks Ludd's sword and beheads him in one blow.

"Send in the rest…" Ramsey orders. His infantry marches forward.

"Damn!" Davos says, "We are no good back here…ATTACK!"

It seems as if Ramsey's army will win and that is when a horn sounds. Over thirty thousand mounted lances charge into battle flying banners of Houses Arryn, Royce, Waynwood, Corbray, Lynderly, Hunter, and Egen. The smash through the Bolton lines saving the day. When all is settled Ramsey Snow after being pummeled to within an inch of his life by Jon is placed in the cells. It is Sansa who sees him from this world by his own hounds.

Herald Karstark is beheaded by Jon, Small Jon Umber was killed in battle by Tormund. The next day after the dead is tended to Ravens are sent inviting those loyal to House Stark to tend the King in the North Jon Snow. The same day a Raven arrives from Castle Black Jon's half brother Brandon Stark has been found. As the leaders plan their next move a roar fills the air and three Dragons fly over Winterfell.

 **Hope You have been enjoying Grey Worm's story I hope you leave a review**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. The Night King

 **King's Landing**

Grey moves his family to the capitol until the Queen returns. He attends the small council meetings held by Tyrion Lannister otherwise he stays out of sight. He does practice his fighting skills alone in the place where Bronn trained Jaime Lannister to use his left hand. On his eleventh day in the Red Keep Grey is visited in his sleep by a young boy.

 ** _"_** ** _Gather as men as possible and head North your Queen will need you…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?"_** **Grey asks.**

 **"** ** _I am the three eyed Raven…Come North great warrior or all is lost…"_**

 ****The next Morning Grey summons Loen and tells him of his dream then hand picks his best fighters and load them onto fifty ships and set sail despite the protestations of the Queen's Hand.

 ** _Jon stands on death's doorstep, blackness is all around him. Then he sees a light that gets brighter and brighter. He covers his eyes then he sees a woman of platinum white hair and purple eyes. He hears the voice of a woman…then he feels something pulling at him to return to his body…_**

All this runs through Jon's mind as the door opens and he sees Daenarys Targaryen. He walks out with Sir Davos Seaworth. Jon and Daenarys stare at each other as he walks toward her. Then he looks at Viserion ignoring the other two Dragons. A chill runs through his body. "Bow before Daenarys Targaryen first if her name Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…Breaker of Chains…Mother of Dragons…Empress of the East and the West…" Sir Jorah says speaking first.

"Impressive titles…" Jon says staring lustfully at Daenarys.

"You stand before the King in the North…" Sir Davos says speaking up. "A King does not bow to a Queen…"

"I did not know Bastards can be Kings…"

Dany raises her hand looking at Jorah, "I came here because the dead march on the wall…" Daenarys says returning her attention to Jon and Davos.

"And Fire kills Wight Walkers…"

"What is more powerful than Dragon Fire?"

As the leaders discuss plans Milissandre heads down into the crypts of Winterfell. Level after level, four down, then a long hallway that leads to a great door. She closes her eyes and the jewel on her neck collar glows. She lifts the beam as if it weighed no more than a twig and throws it to the side. She opens the door grabbing a torch off the wall. She blows on the torch and it bursts into flame. She walks up to a sarcophagus with a statue of Azar Ahai and in the statue's hand is a sword. She tries to remove the sword, but cannot lift it.

 **Jon**

The Meeting was long and hard, but eventually a compromise was reached. Jon Snow would be legitimized and the North would gain its independence. Now he had to prepare to march back North to the wall. As he dressed a possessed Davos enters his room.

 **"** **Jon! Jon it's me Bran at the wall speaking through Sir Davos…"** Jon stares at him in shock and confusion, **"Jon I'm a warg I can put my mind in animals and people it seems…You don't believe me…That day when I was practicing my archery…Arya made the shot and I chased her through the courtyard…Father took me with him to execute the deserter…You told me me that if I looked away father would know…"**

Jon finally found his voice, "I believe you what are doing at the wall…"

 **"** **When I have the time I will tell you the tail…For now listen to me…"**

After Bran leaves Davos Jon leaves his room and meets Milissandre as she emerges from the crypts. "You found the sword?"

"Yes…" She narrows her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Never mind that show me…" When Jon removes the sword from the statue both he and Milissandre are engulfed in light and fire.

"Yes my lord take me!" She says.

The fire burns her as Jon remains unharmed. When the fire dies down he is naked and his hair is white like Daenarys' hair. When he emerges from the crypt people are gathered around and stare in awe at him. The crowd parts and Daenarys joins him.

"By Fire and Blood…You are the Prince…" She takes a knee to him. Jon smiles at her and takes her by the arm lifting her up. They kiss and the people cheer. The next day Jon Rides Viserion, beside Daenarys with Rhaegal flying beside them. Below the army marches north towards the wall.

 **Castle Black**

Bran Stark was at Castle Black with Meera and the men of the Watch. He had been through much since his father left Winterfell to become the Hand of the King. Bran is in a trance with Meera watching over him. He placed his mind in a raven then had the raven fly to the tree on the other side of the wall. Through the bird he could touch the tree and use his foresight to see the past.

 **The Red Keep – several years ago**

 ** _Bran walks through the castle towards Jon Arryn's room where he is arguing with his wife about warding Robin Arryn with Stannis Baratheon. She runs off in tears and Bran follows her through the castle where she runs into Petyr Baelish. They hug and talk, they whisper of poison, love and getting married. Then Bran finds himself standing over Jon Arryn's body in the Sept of Baelor…_**

Bran returns to the Raven and orders it to stay by the tree then he returns to his mind at Castle Black. "What did to see?" Meera asks.

"I saw the answer to a question…Petyr Baelish and my Aunt killed Jon Arryn…" Bran rested that day then the next he used another Raven to go looking for the Night King. After hours of searching he found nothing. Then he placed himself in the other Raven at the tree and from there he reached out to Robin Arryn who was at Runestone training.

 ** _"_** ** _Robin!"_**

 ****Robin Arryn pauses in his sword duel and looks in the direction he heard the voice. "Did you hear that?" He asks the young boy he is training with. All day he hears the voice, but keeps it to himself. Then when he falls to sleep Robin enters his dreams. ** _"Who are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am your cousin Robin…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have been hearing your voice all day…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know…Come with me I must show you something…"_**

 ****When Robin awakens he cries in the middle of the night alone in his room. Bran sits in a cart with Meera and Tollet at his side as Jon walks through the gates with Daenarys at his side and an army at his back. The two cousins hug each other. Later after everyone is settled a battle plans are made. It is Bran who suggests that they face the Night King from the other side of the wall before he has a chance to bring down the wall. It takes both Jon and Daenarys to convince the Knight Watch.

The wind gets colder and snows fall with fury. Firsts signs of the White Walkers. The horn sounds as hundreds of thousands of the dead army emerge from the white fog and the forest. "FIRE!" Davos screams and a hail of flaming arrows is fired at the enemy. A White with blue eyes on a horse comes forward and waves his hand extinguishing the flames of the arrows. Then he roars and the dead rush forward.

Then another roar comes from the sky and the White looks up to see three Dragons. He roars in horror as the Dragons blast the dead army with their fire. Thousands are blasted in the flames, but thousands more emerge from the fog of snow. When Viserion flies low Jon jumps off the Dragon and draws Lightbringer. The sword bursts into flame killing thousands of walkers. The people cheer as victory seems inevitable, then the Night King and his Whites appear.

Jon charges forward and is confronted by two Whites. They battle back and forth, Jon's flaming sword smashes their weapons. Then he slashes the two whites destroying them instantly. While he battles the Whites Daenarys keeps blasting the dead army that seems to have limitless numbers. "ATTACK!" Tollet yells. The allied Northern forces join the fight, causing the Dragons to be restricted to the ground. Once again Jon raises Lightbringer unleashing its ultimate power. Thousands of dead are incinerated instantly. Then thousands or wolves join the battle led by Arya's Dire Wolf Nymeria.

Bran touches Jon's mind and says, **_"Jon this battle will go on so long as the Night King stands…You must confront him to end this…"_**

 ****"VISERION!" Jon screams in old Valyrian. Immediately the Dragon joins him. Jon leaps onto his back and they fly off towards the Night King who stands by the Weretree.

 **Grey Worm's Army**

Grey sailed up the frozen river melting away many leagues. Then his army, five thousand strong, disembarks trekking through the snow on horseback. He brought barrels of Wild Fire with him. Soon the clashing of swords could be heard in the distance. "Jerome!" His brother rides up, "Set the catapults up and attack the rear of the enemy…Light the bastards up." Grey looks at his other brothers. "You men with me…"

They ride through the ranks of undead Valyrian sword Nevarro drawn and cuts Whites and Walkers alike. Meanwhile Jon faces off against the Night King. His sword Lightbringer ablaze, the two face off. The Night King wields a sword and his ice scepter. Jon is good, but Night King has thousands of years of experience. He slashes Jon on the arm and then across the chest. He kicks Jon in the chest and knocks the sword from his hand. The Night King raises his sword and that is when Drogon tackles the Night King. He grabs him in his mouth shaking him left and right.

Daenarys screams as an arrow strikes her in the shoulder and she falls from Drogon's back. The Night King raises ice around Drogon's feet and as the ice climbs up the Dragons body. A White stands over Daenarys. She closes her eyes when Grey rides up and beheads the White. He places her on his horse and slaps the Horse sending her off.

Jon is on his back with the Night King standing over him he raises his sword, but it is blocked by Grey's sword Nevarro. Grey moves like lightening and slashes the Night King in the face. A dark liquid oozes from the wound. The Night King roars and attacks Grey. Grey rolls to the ground and slashes the Night King in the side. As they fight Jon gets up and grabs Lightbringer. He plunges the sword into the Night King's back. Then he beheads him and cuts off his arm. The dead fall where they stand and move no more.

Grey and Jon look at each other breathing heavy, "Thank you…" Jon manages to say.

"No problem…" Then Jon takes Lightbringer and frees Drogon. The Dragon licks him and flies off. The darkness defeated and the enemy vanquished. Bran comes forward with Meera and Tollet, Bran rides a Horse with Meera riding behind him.

"Jon there is a tomb deep in the North we must take him there and reastblish the magic that once sealed him.

"Can't we kill him?"

"I'm sorry no…he is immortal…" After preparations are made Jon, Daenarys, Bran, and Tollet fly North to the tomb where the Night King escaped from. They place his body parts in different coffins made of wood. Then they place in the tomb and using a blood ritual Bran learned by seeing into the past they sealed it again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Queen of the East and West

 **King's Landing**

Tyrion had been working non-stop since the capitol was taken. He had just received word that Queen had a great victory in the North against the living dead and would return soon. He was in the tower of the Hand Bronn once again at his side. The door opens and in walks Loen an Easterner who served with Lord Commander Grey in the slave rebellion. "Sorry to disturb you my lord but…well…" he hesitates.

"Well spit it out…"

"Your brother…he's been assassinated…"

Tyrion heard what Loen said but it took a little while to register. He stares at Loen dumbfounded. Eventually he stands up and follows Loen to Jaime's room where he had been under house arrest. His thoat had been slit and in blood on the wall were the words. ' **THE NORTH REMEMBERS!'.** "Lock down the palace…"

"Already done my Lord…"

"Prepare his body for burial…I will take it back to Casterly Rock…" Tyrion starts walking away his feet taking him to the wine cellar as he intended to get very drunk.

"My Lord…" Loen says following him, "If an assassin was involved I have the perfect person to track him or her down…" Tyrion waves him off and removes two bottles of wine and two of ale. As Tyrion gets drunk Loen has Jordan search for the assassin. A young girl of fifteen is brought in shackles towards the Tower of the Hand. Varys blocks the way with ten men.

"Do you know who that is?"

Loen looks at the girl, "She never gave me her name…"

"Her name is Arya Stark of Winterfell…Sister or rather cousin of the King in the North who just made peace with our Queen…"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take her to a room and post guards inside and out…I will deal with the Hand…" As they take Arya Stark away Varys sighs and enters the Tower. Tyrion is drunk…Drunker than Varys has ever seen him. During the fighting to take King's Landing one of Tommen's own men killed him to gain favor with the Queen. Daenarys in turn had the man executed. Margaery and her brother returned to High Garden Margaery pregnant with Tommen's child.

"My Lord Hand…"

"Lord of Whispers…Have a drink with me…"

"I have news on your brother's assassin…"

He pauses raising the bottle to his lips and looks up at Varys. Tyrion takes the rest of the day to sober up then he Varys and Loen to the room where Arya Stark is being held. When Tyrion enters she stares at him and he at her. "I would like to be alone with her…"

"I don't think so…You harm this girl and it will start another war…"

Tyrion walks up to her standing five feet away. "Why?"

"Your brother pushed my brother from that tower…Why do you think? I'm just sorry I wasn't here to kill Cersei myself…"

"Your brother is still alive…"

"And so or you…"

"When the Queen returns she will decide what to do with you…Remember a Lannister always pays his debts…"

"So do I imp!"

 **Daenarys**

Daenarys returns with Jon, Grey, Jorah, and Selmy. The first thing that happens is that she parades through the streets for the people. Then her coronation takes place at the Sept of Baelor. After her coronation Daenaerys chooses her small council. Jorah is made Lord Commander of the City Watch, Varys retains his title as Master of Whispers, the Archmaester sends a new Grand Maester named Luther, and Tyrion is named Hand of the King. Daario Naharis was made Master of Ships and Barristan Selmy remains Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Daenarys creates a new position and names Jordan Master of Assassins.

Both Daenarys and Jon visit Arya she is pardoned and is released. "Thank you…" Jon says to Dany.

"She will be apart of my family…"

"What of Tyrion Lannister?"

"I will handle him…"

Daenarys convinces Tyrion to let the matter drop in exchange for a ride on Drogon. After he agrees she shares the secret Bran Stark told her concerning Tyrion's parentage and he becomes a rider to the Dragon Rhaegal.

 **Grey**

Grey Worm had chosen the Heim Grey and is dressed in silver and red armor. He is announced and enters the Court. His brothers and Loen are at his side as he crosses the floor and bows to Daenarys. "Arise Lord Grey. How may I reward the greatest warrior in all the world?"

"I only wish a place for me and mine your grace…"

Dany smiles looking at Jon, who sits beside her whom she has chosen as her fiancée. Dany stands and walks down the steps. "Lord Heim Grey I name you Lord of Storms End and Warden of the Stormlands…From this day forth…"

Grey thanked her and remained at court as Dany made other decrees. She announced the freedom of Religion act. She outlawed Slavery throughout the world. Grey stayed in the Capital for Dany's wedding and the birth of his third child a girl he named Heather Grey. As for Daenarys Targaryen she became Empress of the East and West.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. House Grey

Princess Shereen Baratheon was burned at the stake by the Red Priestess Milissandre. Technically House Baratheon didn't exist anymore. So Storm's End was given to Grey Worm or Heim Grey as he now called himself. Many of the Storm lords came to pledge themselves to their new Lord. Everyone that is with the exception of house Estermont, which felt slighted for the Queen giving Wardenship of the Storm lands to a former Slave Fighter.

Heim has an army 20,000 strong which included the 4,000 Unsullied he freed, and the rest were former Pit Fighters and Gladiators who crossed the sea with him. The Sigil of House Grey is a broken grey chain on a white background. Their words 'STRENGTH UNLEASHED'. He makes Mandely his chief Steward. Loen becomes the Captain of his House Guard. The Citidel sends a Maester named Orson. Grey has seven children with Missandei. Nevar Heim Grey is the oldest. Then there is August Grey, Heather, Lya, Reese, Michael, and Dinah.

Fifteen Years after becoming Warden of the Stormlands House Estermont mounts an attack on Storms End, while out hunting they try to kill Heim and his eldest son Nevar. Many men die, Nevar among them. Grey is able to escape to Storm's End with his brothers and Roen the only ones left in the Hunting Party. The siege against Storm's End lasts two weeks and Derron Estermont is soundly defeated his head placed on a pike. Then Heim marches on Greenstone and kills everyone in the castle.

Greenstone is given to Lord Gendry Baratheon and his wife Arya Baratheon nee' Stark who swear fealty to House Grey. Daenarys had legitimized Gendry as favor to House Stark. Eventually Loen is given his own lands and House Bard is born.

Grey lives to see one hundred and twenty name days. He retires at the age of 75 and allows his son August to rule as Warden of the Stormlands. His daughter Heather married Prince Viserys Targaryen Second of his name as Heather became the Queen's Ward at the age of ten and three. Lya Grey marries Eddard Baratheon son of Gendry and Arya Baratheon. Reese Grey become a Knight and then joins the Queensguard. Michael travels across the sea to Mereen and starts his own House. Michael becomes a Maester and Dinah the youngest marries Richard Tarth son of Tormund Tarth and Brienne Tarth who was released by Sansa Clegane nee' Stark after she married Sandor Clegane.

Missandei died the same day Heim died. A statue was erected in Mereen to honor him. The base the statue sat on had the words to Heim Grey who was Grey Worm Champion of Mereen. May this statue ever stand as he does in our Hearts…The Greatest Warrior in the world.

The children he had by Tick, Hex, Weed, Dodo are the twins Grey Heart and Trystan Heart by Hex. By Tick Sarah was born, Sade was born to Dodo and Tytan is born to Weed. Their mothers were freed before they gave birth to them. All five children visited their father at Storm's End long before he died. All were offered to be legitimized, but they all refused and returned to Braavos. The twins became great Knights of the east. Tytan became no one of Faceless Men, Sarah married a great noble of Volantis. Sade became a known as the Pirate King. He pillaged, raped and stole for over thirty years before he was captured by Prince Robb Stark II heir of Winterfell. Sade was taken to the Capitol where he was beheaded for his crimes.


End file.
